


Warmth in the Long Cold Nights

by JesiJess



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Game: Call of Duty: Zombies, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Illustrations, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Romance, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesiJess/pseuds/JesiJess
Summary: Tank knew there was something off about the man he was assigned too, obviously the location was already out of the ordinary but the man himself was something else. Edward Richtofen, a Scientist working with not only his own country but the US as well to produce… Something. Honestly Tank didn’t know the details, nor did he really care too, the less he kept his head out of things the better. But it seemed so hard with how easily the other man tipped Tank’s curiosity.Note; Now with art scattered around here and there in notes! Keep an eye out~
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 87





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted a modern vampire AU for these two. Sorry Nikolai and Takeo, you won't be here for this ride. :'c  
> Story will be mostly from the POV from Dempsey.  
> WARNING: I do not know any language but English, so I use google translate to help push other characters languages. If someone would like to help me better phrase things, please DM me!
> 
> Update: A German friend of mine is now helping me translate the German in the fic! So it should start sounding much more natural! :>

It was snowing, and god did Tank not care for the snow. Besides the fact that he had seen too much red paint the white flecks on the ground, he was trying to convince himself it was because of this stupid rental car that liked to drift about a bit. Thanks to his experience with the marines he wasn't a stranger to any sort of weather, but he felt he still had the right to complain every once in a while. 

"Can't navigate shit in this damn place, everything looks the same." Tank pulled over and looked at the map again, he was somewhere off in nowhere Germany, in which he remarked, "For such a small country, it seems far too easy to get lost." He sighed and looked at his phone as well, "Can you'd think GPS would be fine, but no, can't even put a remark this is on the map." He groaned in frustration, just hoping he didn't pass the place. Looking forward Tank noticed a wooden sign with an arrow on it, it said something in German but Tank knew at least one bit. 

"Richtofen." He glanced over to the papers with Edward's name, then back to the sign, "Is this place at this man's house?" Would be odd yes but Tank has been in plenty of odd locations before. Still he did wonder why of all things a marine like himself was asked onto this, well no time to figure out as Tank needed out this place before he ran out of gas. So he pushed on, turning down the road that led into a thick forest. "Out of sight, out of mind." He mumbled. 

The road was not nice on this rental car, not too harsh but enough to make Tank feel every bump he went over along with making his car try to vear off when it was one of the bigger bumps. Still he went on, his eyes shifting from the road to his gas meter often. That's when a clearing opened to a large mansion in the middle of the woods. Tank sighed in relief and pulled up to the gate, noting the large fence that surrounded the place. He looked through the bards of the gate and really took in the mansion for a moment, it looked empty, not a single light on to be known, "I really hope someone is home." He groaned, first thing first was even getting through the gate. There was no lock but it didn't look old either to just open, in fact it seemed really new. That's when the speaker box caught Tank's attention, and how he was sitting there was no way to reach that Speaker box from his car. Huffing he opened the car door and got out, pulling at his jacket to keep the warmth in as he headed over to it and pressed the button. It took a moment but static came through before an old and raspy voice answered, "Hallo? Wer ist da?"

Tank cleared his throat, "Sorry, afraid they didn't brief me on German before coming here. Anyone that can speak english?" There was no sound again, only this time it really felt like forever as Tank pulled more at his jacket to try and keep warm from the cold wind nipping at him. Then a much younger voice came through, "Hallo? Is the Marine ja? From America?" 

"Tank Dempsey, United States Marine Recon Reporting for Duty." His voice came off more stern than he intended.

"Oh! Oh! Der klingt lustig, hoffe er ist besser als der Letzte." The voice chuckled, seeming to talk to the other from before, "Alright Tank Dempsey-" That accent destroying Tanks name, "I'm opening the gate." 

Tank quickly made it back to his car, glad to be back in what warmth that car heater was providing, watching as the gates opened before going through. As he pulled up to the mansion, Tank began to take in details of the place he would be living for as long as he was assigned here. The yard was clean and crisp, unlike outside things seem to be well kept with the blanket of snow and the driveway clear of it. There was a fountain in front of the mansion but turned off for the winter season. The house itself was dark and looming with it's greys and dark brown tones, only brightening up from the snow over the roof. He made it to the stairway up to the house and stopped his car, seeing two people standing near the front door waiting for him. There was an older man, hair long grayed and wrinkled covering his face, and beside him was a younger man, too young to be Edward at least, his hair pitch black and slick back. While the older looked rather unamused, the younger seemed far too excited while waiting for the new person in their home.

Tank got out and called out to the two, "Where'd you like me to park?" 

The younger man called back to him, "Don't worry friend! We will handle your car and belongings." Tank really didn't want others messing with his stuff, but he also knew he should not be rude, infact his superiors made that a very clear point. So Tank grabbed the files from his seat, the map, his phone, then a bag he had in the back, putting them all in there before turning off the car. Careful not to trip, he headed up the steps to the others waiting for him. The younger man doing all the talking, "Sieh an, sieh an! Noch interessanter persönlich! Welcome to our home. Sorry that Master Richtofen can't be here to meet you now, but he will be out for dinner tonight. He is a very busy man you see." 

Tank nodded, "I understand. Please, let's get out of this cold." The younger nodding as the two lead Tank inside the much warmer foyer. The doors behind them closed loudly, echoing some in the large and quiet home.

The older man slowly began to walk off, leaving Tank along with the younger man who instantly put himself in front of Tank with a big smile, "Don't worry about him friend. He has been part of the family for years." Chuckling, "Also doesn't know a word of english, so if you need a thing, come my way Master Dempsey." 

"Dempsey is fine, thank you." Holding out his hand to shake.

The younger man did not return it though, seeming a bit weary to even touch Tank's hand, "Ah yes I should introduce myself!" He then put his heels together with a click, his hand on his chest while the other went behind his back, then giving a small bow, "I am Magnus Beckers, at your service." Magnus standing up right to look to Tank, "And the other who was just with us is Walter Sackler. We both serve Master Edward Richtofen, and therefore you. Master Dempsey." 

Tank put his hand up, taken back by the proud and 'elegant' introduction, "Again, just Dempsey. It's nice to meet you Beckers." 

"Oh Magnus is fine~" He smiled big, "Now, let me show you to your room. You'll be close to Master Richtofen to work with him." He turned quickly and headed for the stairs to the second floor. Tank adjusted the bag on his arm and followed after Magnus, letting his eyes wander around the place.

The house, though it could be brightly colored and elegant, the lack of lighting in the place made it dark and dreary. The carvings in the walls almost like faces watching your every move. It made Tank shiver a bit. They then diverged from the main hallway down a large other one, there were large windows with huge curtains draped over them to not let a bit of light in. Tank couldn't stop himself before he asked, "Why keep the palace so dark?"

Magnus was quick to answer, "Oh! I don't know how much they told you of Master Richtofen, but he works mostly during the nights. So the house is kept dark to not disturb him while he sleeps. Or, forbid, to continue to work throughout the day."

Tank made a mental note of that, great, working over nights was never a delight let alone with workaholics, but it was his job so he was going to do it either way.

Magnus then walked up to one of the many doors, "Now I know it may be confusing Master Dempsey, but I am sure you will get used to it. Just remember, a left then a right and 5 doors down!" Opening the door and turning on the lights, moving to let Tank walk in first. Tank's instincts were screaming at him not to go in first but he did so despite it, looking around the room. It was quite large and had more than anything Tank would need let alone mess with. 

Magnus walked over to Tank, "Is the room of standards, Master Dempsey." 

As of now Tank gave up on getting the other to stop with the master nonsense, "Better than many places I've been, are you sure I should be staying in such a fancy room?" 

"Why of course!" Magnus clapped his hands together, "Only the finest for guest of our home Master Dempsey!" He huffed a bit then smiled once more, "Now let me go deal with the car and your belongings." 

Tank nodded, "Thank you."

Magnus headed for the door, before closing it he looked back to Tank, "Oh and so you know, there are others in the home, partners of Master Richtofen, though they mostly keep to the work, so you won't see them til later. Dinner will be only for the masters." He waved, "Call if you need me." Closing the door.

After a moment Tank exhaled rather loud, he couldn't place it but he felt like he was walking on pins and needles in this place. It seemed so uptight and highly polished then what he surely is used to back with his team. It was like Tank had to keep an image of himself he sure as hell was never used to doing. Don't be rude echoed in his mind and he grumbled. So Tank looked to settle in, he studied over the room and learned what he could in the quick run down before placing his bag on the end bench of the bed. He then pulled out the files from before with more paperwork, sitting it on a nearby desk, then his phone with a charger and a laptop, placing those on the desk as well. Lastly he took his glove, scarf, and hat off, putting them into the bag. Reluctant at first, he then peeled his jacket away, relieved when the room had plenty of warmth to accommodate him removing his thick coated jacket which he layed over the bag now. He then picked his phone back up and made a call to his superior at the US base located here in Germany, "Tank Dempsey reporting in. I've made it to the location successfully and will begin my duties." 

"Good, and remember Dempsey, you are to do whatever is asked of you from Richtofen. Our goal is to keep him working with us, and you are the key to that. You are there to serve him and nothing else. We look forward to your report next week." And with that the phone call ended. Tank frowned, not even able to get more of a word in. The whole situation still rang weird to him. Tank knew there was something off about the man he was assigned too, obviously the location was already out of the ordinary but the man himself was something else. Edward Richtofen, a Scientist working with not only his own country but the US as well to produce… Something. Honestly Tank didn't know the details, nor did he really care too, the less he kept his head out of things the better. But it seemed so hard with how easily the other man tipped Tank's curiosity.

For now he let those thoughts go to rest and put his focus to finding an outlet for his devices, "Obviously this place is not that behind." He mumbled, first trying around the desk, but there was no luck, so he began looking near it but there was a knock on his door that stopped him in his tracks. Tank looked to the door, "Come in." He was ready for anything to walk through that door, thankfully it was just Magnus with his luggage, "Getting comfy I see!" The smile on the young man's face was as bright as ever as he put the luggage down near the foot of the bed and bench with ease.

Tank decided to go back to his prior mission, "Yea, except I can't find an outlet." 

"Oh!" Magnus walked over, tapping the marine's soldier then pointing near the bed, "The outlet is near there, afraid it is the only one. But we can get you some cords to accommodate for this."

Tank nodded, "That's fine, thank you. I'll just stick to my phone for now." Walking over and plugging in his charger then his phone. He then looked to Magnus, realizing he was just standing there waiting. Tank was confused, and even bothered by this, "Um, Magnus... Do you need something else?"

Magnus hummed, "Well no! As I said I am here to serve you Master Dempsey." 

Tank sighed and stood up right, "Well I don't really need anything right now, except to start work." 

"Oh of course! I'll take my leave then. As before, call my name if you need me." Magnus headed out and closed the door behind him.

Tank thought of the conversation for a moment, summed it up to the conversation being reasonable and not rude before sitting down and going through the files for another time, ust to make sure he did not miss anything important. 

As of now the house was occupied by Edward Richtofen and his staff, which Tank summed up to currently Becker and Slacker, though he knew there were a few more, but had not met them as of yet. Tank made a mental note to change that before the week was over. He then looked at the list of scientists that were housed with him, though only a few were from the sector 953 of the German Government. What they were studying didn't matter, Tank was there to assist and protect Richtofen, even though he was not sure exactly how or why. Hopefully answers would come tonight when he would meet the man.

Tank then closed the file, taking time to look around the room in detail now, it was lavish but simple for such a room. It had a bed with a canopy over it, a mid-sized closet, two dressers on each side of the room, a desk, and two empty bookshelves by the desk. It also connected to a small bathroom with a simple tub, toilet, and sink with a cabinet and mirror. Inspecting all he could, Tank realized there was nothing in this room except the extra bedding in the closet. Tank assumed they put it this way for him, so he figured he should make the best of it and really make it his room. Tank had to admit he was glad the room wasn't anything outlandish, the colors were a muted cream with splashes of red, and the dark wooded furniture helped make it all fit well. This made Tank wonder if the rest of the house matched this interior, and if so he thought that guy needed a raise for a job well done. 

He started to put his clothes neatly away, then the belts, extra boots. Lastly he started to assort his small weapons, putting a few knives and guns around in hidden spots no one would think to look but him. Once satisfied with his work, Tank grabbed his cellphone to look at the time and noticed it was starting to get late, his stomach agreed with a loud growl calling for food. Tank realizing the last time he ate was on the plane ride to Germany. He wasn't about to ask for something, just before dinner even, but nothing hurt with actually getting a good layout of the mansion. Tank needed to either way if he was going to do his job well, he made sure his boot laces were tight and his shirt tucked in well before heading out his room to begin looking around the place. 

He started by walking right across the hall of his room and taking a peek through the curtains there, what was outside was quite the site. There was a large courtyard that was covered by the warm sunset, the house surrounding it's sides but it outstreaching to a huge open backyard with only the fence to stop the forest from taking it over. There were plenty of hedges to the place that were covered in snow, along with a similar fountain to the front of just with a different statue on it. Tank wondered how lovely it would look in summer, if they grew lots of plants. Though Tank sure as hell didn't have a green thumb to know anything about a garden, it just would be a waste not to have one. He then noticed there was some strange contraption out in the backyard and a few people were working around it. Only about two or three, though, must be some of the scientists that work here.

Before Tank could really get a good look at the scene, a hand reached over Tank's and pushed it to close the curtain, Tank quickly pulled his hand away and turned around to confront who ever it was, taking a sharp breath when he realized how close Magnus was too his face before looking to the side to let out that breath, "Jesus Magnus, you scared the living hell out of me." 

Magnus just laughed and took a step back, "Sorry about that Master Dempsey, just didn't want that light to be in the house too long, encase Master Richtofen wished to come see you."

Tank looked around to see only them in the hallway, "Is he awake?"

"Why yes! Just Master Richtofen already started work, he said something about having to get some notes down before dinner. Rest assured he will be present to properly meet you!" Magnus waved his finger before motioning Tank to follow him, "I was just coming to get you, I thought you might want to meet some of the other servants to be familiar with." 

Tank nodded, "Actually I would much like too, can you give me a run down of who all works as staff here?"

Magnus seemed to chirp happily, "Of course! So besides myself and Walter, there is a made, Ursula Drach. Though she serves the others here so you won’t see much of her." He then started to count with his fingers, "Then there are the two cooks, Veit and Martin. Martin benign a french man who knows some of the best ways to make a steak." Tank loved the sound of that. "Then there is Erich, our groundskeeper. He mostly sticks outside and in his shed, so you won't see much of him either." 

Tank was keeping count himself, "So there are only six of you for this entire house?"

Magnus nodded, "I know the size might be daunting but this place is quite easy to take care of, not a speck of dust allowed here Master Dempsey!" He chuckled once more. 

Tank smiled a bit, the guy might be overwhelming but his happy demeanor can get contagious. They made their way in the kitchen where there was loud yelling, and it was not german. 

"Nicht schon wieder." Magnus said to himself before throwing open the kitchen door to see two men going at it; one a much heavier set man, not overweight but large all around, with a tall and lanky man grabbing at his shirt. The lankier one screaming in french while using his other hand with a spatula to point at a burnt mess on the stove, "Je te l'ai dit encore et encore! Avez-vous déjà écouté? NON!" 

It was clear to Tank now who was who, as Veit scoffed back at Martin, "Listen french boy, speak german or english, cause I am not speaking your piss language." 

Martin let Viet go and took a step back, clearly offended, "Pisse!? Comment oses-tu!" Before trying to go off in an entire rant.

Magnus shook his head and sighed, "Sorry Master Dempsey, the two are always like this. Don't be fooled though, they are the best of friends."

Tank smirked, "I can see it."

Magnus then clapped, "AHEM! Gentlemen please control yourself! We have a guest." 

The two looked over to Magnus, then Tank, before giving a small bow with an apology. Viet being the first to speak up, "Alright so I might have turned the heat too high, but no worry Master Dempsey. Martin here will have dinner ready in no time. Anyway that was someone else's meal." Which just made Martin groan, "Still someone's dinner Viet." He then smiled to Tank, "It's wonderful as always to meet a new master! Welcome to the estate. We cover all your meals and even snacks. You want something just pass it on to Magnus and we will have it for you as quick as we can~" 

Tank gave a small nod, "Thank you, pleasure to meet you both as well, I look forward to dinner. It smells good so far, minus that burnt bit." 

Viet laughed while elbowing Martin, "I like this one, sense of humor." Making Martin roll his eyes.

Magnus then pushed Tank a bit to head out the kitchen, "Since dinner is almost done, I'll take the master to await his wonderful meal. Hopp hopp, Herrschaften!" Them leaving the two men to continue their job.

Tank started to feel a bit better now, the more he got to see their others the less stiff the whole place became, giving that human touch it needed. Magnus pulled Tank out his thoughts, "I am so sorry for them. They always are like this, it's a wonder how they even get the meals done." 

Tank did his best to reassure, "If that's how they always act then I am sure I'll be having good meals while I am here." 

Mangus smiled before looking confused, "While?"

Tank gave a question and looked back as well, "Well of course, it's not a permanent station here. Just might be a long one I presume." 

Magnus looked as if he was about to say more but stopped himself as a voice came out from behind them, it was a mix and smooth yet rough, "So we finally get to meet, Tank Dempsey."

The two of them looked back to be met bright blue eyes looking at them, or more importantly right at Tank, "It is an honor to welcome you to my home, I am Edward Richtofen, and I look forward to your contribution."

Tank was speechless, for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation;   
>  “Chop-chop, gentlemen!”


	2. Haste

Tank felt like the eye contact those two shared was an eternity, and all Tank could think while looking at the other was how bright those blue eyes were, Tank then looked away quickly, it was like an icy chill down his spine telling him to run and he wasn’t sure why. Richtofen facing his attention to Magnus and the two exchanged in German.

Tank took the time while they were talking to look Richtofen up and down; he was well dressed, hair slick and styled nice, and seemed to come off collected with the suit he wore. It was stunning to say the least. When they were done, Tank stopped eyeing the other and cleared his throat, "Sorry for my rudeness, I’m Tank Demsey, it’s nice to meet you Edward Richtofen." Holding out his hand to shake.

Edward took Tank’s hand with both of his and shook it firmly before walking forward and putting an arm around Tank, pulling him towards what was assumed the dining room. "Come, let's not waste our time on greetings. I am sure you are hungry from your long trip and could use some replenishments." 

Tank nodded, "I admit, I am damned near starved."

"Good, that means you will enjoy Veit and Martin’s cooking to its fullest!" He chuckled and once in the dining room removed his arm from Tank. gestured him to sit right next to him at the end, Edward sitting down himself, "So tell me, how would you like to address one another, we have a lot to talk about you zee and I would like to make this quick."

"Dempsey is fine." Tank was seated and looked at Edward now, "And I?"

"You can call me as you see fit." Edward put one hand over the other and tapped a finger, "Now humor me. What did your government tell you about me before you came here?"

Tank pondered for a moment, "Well... They told me you were a scientist working on something important, and the details didn’t matter. I was here to help and protect you. Simple as that. Though I admit I don’t know how a marine is meant to help you."

This made Edward laugh a bit, "Oh trust me, I am sure you will find a way~" He then cleared his throat, "Well then, let me explain better for you." Tank wasn’t sure why but he felt Edward was nervous, "I am working on a few different but important projects, firstly a teleporter pad that can go between long destinations. Though that is nowhere near complete." He waved it off, "Nor am I the only one working on it, but it has my attention." He then tapped his finger on the table, "See foremost I am a doctor, so my main project is enhancing the human body."

Tank interrupted, "Do you mean... Like super soldiers?"

Edward shook his head, "Well no, maybe that will become part of it. But no. It’s to better the body to fight disease and aging. And this is my main priority."

Tank rubbed his chin, "I see. So, where do I come in?"

Edward assured, "Don’t worry Dempsey, you will not be a test experiment of mine!" He let out a chuckle, "You are here for me to- Well to protect me if needed. See I have a few enemies that wish to put me in the grave before I finish my work. So I need you to make sure that doesn’t happen."

"I’ll make sure you are well protected, Richtofen." Tank looked at Magnus as he sat down with a glass of wine and a dinner plate, "Oh thank you." He didn’t care for wine but he wasn’t about to decline it, the food on the other hand looked delicious, a slab of steak with sauce, vegetables, and garlic bread, "Oh wow, I didn’t expect something like this!" Tank looked at Edward a bit baffled.

Edward returned with a smile, "I didn’t think you’d care for foreign food on the first night, so I had my chefs make a more american friendly dish for you. Enjoy." Edward gestured to the plate as Walter served him wine.Tank noticed there was no plate for Edward, "Aren’t you going to eat?"

Edward waved his hand, "Don’t worry about me, I ate when I woke up, so I am not hungry. Now eat! I am sure Veit and Martin are eagerly awaiting to know if it’s up to standards." Taking a sip of his wine.

So Tank did just that, cutting a piece of steak without trying to look like an impatient child wanting the food in his mouth, making sure to dip it in the sauce, then took a bite. He is sure his own face lit up, he could feel it, the streak awas damned good. A medium rare, well cooked throughout and the sauce was better than your traditional A1. Once he swallowed, Tank looked rather excited to Edward, "You can tell them they did a well damn good job, this is probably the best steak I’ve had in a good while!" He laughed a bit before cutting more to dig right back into the food.

Edward had a big smile on his face watching Tank eat, "Good, good to hear." Looking at Walter, "Seid so gut und gebt das Lob an die Köche weiter." Which made Walter walk off towards the kitchen. Edward put his attention right back on Tank.

Tank got a few more bites in before realizing how quiet the table was, clearing his throat, "So Richtofen, tell me more about you, or well your schedule. I need to know to adjust accordingly. And don’t worry if you don’t sleep much. I don’t either."

Richtofen seemed to snap out of whatever thought he was in, "Oh of course! If you have not heard I am a night owl. I mostly work straight throughout the night and sometimes late into the morning if I can’t stop a test or need to finish up paperwork." He looked at his watch, "I mostly wake up around 4pm, and stay up until 5am to 9am."

Tank nodded, "Not too bad. I can start tonight then."

Edward seemed taken back by this, "Oh right, of course!" He then stood up, "Then I need to be ready to have company tonight." 

Tank got taken back by this, "Oh you’re leaving then?" 

Edward nodded, "The lab is a mess! I thought I would have more time you see!" He waved his hands around some, "And I can’t have that being seen!"

Tank raised a brow, "I’m not here to judge your work space Richtofen, I am here to protect you, as long as you can do your work." 

Edward didn’t seem to back down from this, "At Least let me clean up a bit."

Tank sighed, wiping his mouth and going to stand up, "I insist I come with your then, I can always eat later."

This made Edward rush over and put his hands on Tank’s shoulder, surprisingly for the thinner physique, pushing Tank back in his seat, "Nein! Please finish your meal, then you can join me! I won’t stop you then I promise." 

Before quickly heading off, "See you soon Dempsey!" And as quick as he came, Edward was gone.

Tank was taken back by this, looking at Magnus who was standing off to the side, having watched Edward leave before the two made eye contact, "Enjoy your meal Master Dempsey. He is always like that." 

Tank frowned some before he began scarfing it down to follow after. Was a shame he wasn’t going to actually take time to enjoy the meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Send compliments to the chef, please.”
> 
> “No!”
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> I never got a chance to post this before, but here is a reference I drew of the bois for my AU! If you are reading this now awesome! If you had to revisit this chapter, sorry in advance.
> 
> https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/728254621205921836/734098083335503882/a667ec1a71ec0ce849a02006f3f6862a.png


	3. Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the POV of Edward.

Making his way quickly down to the basement, ignoring everyone on site, Edward closed the door to his private part of the lab, breathing heavy while his entire body shook as he looked around, "Er hätte mir nicht eine Nacht geben können. Nein! Er musste mich unbedingt mit dieser berauschenden Flüssigkeit, die in seinen Adern fließt, ersticken. _"_ He quickly made his way to the cabinet, looking through vials, some big and some small, They were all full of blood. But he was looking for a specific one, "Wo ist es!?" He panicked, "Nein, hier nicht. Es ist das Besondere. Stimmt _._ " Before walking over to a locked cabinet, entering the code and opening it up. There were a few vials with Dempsey’s name on them, Edward grabbing one and quickly taking the cap off before drinking it like a shot. 

He could feel the blood going through him and all he could picture was what it would be like taking it from the source, how hot and sweet it would be, how good it would taste to put his fangs deep into Dempsey’s throat and swallowing him whole. Oh how he longed for it since he got his hands on the blood samples the US sent him.

Once the vial was consumed, he let out a breath of relief, his body started to relax, his breathing slowed down. He looked into his reflection to see his eyes dilated, "Edward, du bist wirklich erbärmlich, sieh dich nur an." He sighed, straightening his hair up and closing the cabinet with a loud click that locked it. He then went to the sink and filled the vial with water, looking at the bits of blood still in it, "Bin ich wirklich schon so verzweifelt _?_ " He let out a loud sigh, "Nein, natürlich nicht!" Laughing to himself before looking at the redden water, then quickly drinking it up with a sour look on his face, "Eugh - widerlich." He then looked now in the mirror of the sink, "Nein… Ich bin widerlich _._ " Annoyed with himself now as he turned and looked at the lab.

It was well kept, clean, only with a few papers littered about and a laptop he left open when he went to dinner. He pushed his hair back, then to the side to make sure it still looked alright before walking over to grab a lab coat, taking his own waist coat off and hanging it in the place of the lab coat. Edward stacked the papers up nicely, next to the laptop, then got some gloves on and started to handle the vials. Making it look like he was working, which in part now he was, but he wanted to make sure he didn’t look like he was overreacting.

Edward before long just got straight into working, a habit even he knew he was bad for, he didn’t even notice the knocking on his door until after a loud pound, Dempsey’s voice coming through, "Richtofen, you alright in there?"

This made Edward nearly jump out his skin, before hurrying over to the door and unlocking it, "Sorry Dempsey! I got caught up in well- Work!" He laughed nervously, seeing the marine who looked relieved now. 

Dempsey shook his head, "Don’t worry about it. Got to understand I am here to protect you, I take this very seriously, so make sure not to do something like this again."

Edward nodded in response, "Of course Dempsey, I’ll do my best to reframe."

The two continued on as the vial laid clean in the sink, every bit of blood gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He couldn’t give me one night. No! He has to suffocate me with that intoxicating liquid flowing through his veins."
> 
> "Where is it!?"
> 
> "No I didn’t leave it here, it is special. Right."
> 
> "Edward, you are a mess, just look at yourself."
> 
> "Am I really this desperate?"
> 
> "No, of course not!"
> 
> Eugh- Disgusting!"
> 
> "No... I’m disgusting."


	4. Silence

Tank was glad for his many years in training, needing to hustle to get right into work no matter the situation. So it only took him a few moments to swallow up the rest of his food before he was off after Edward, but of course he didn’t know where to go so instead he walked up to Magnus, "Can you take me to Richtofen?" 

Magnus hummed, "Of course, can’t have you slacking on the job!" He snapped and Walter walked to the table, taking Tank’s plate and still full wine glass. Magnus motioned Tank to follow him, "I am sure he went straight to the Labs, though I don’t have permission to enter there, so you will have to continue on your own once inside."

Tank raised a brow, "Why are you not allowed in there?"

"Well they are working!" He put a hand on his chest, as if to give more dramatics to his words, "I could be a distraction to their tests or in the way when they try to get around me! Don’t worry though, the scientist down there will take you to Master Richtofen." He seemed to not care at all that Edward rushed out, guess it really was a normal occurrence.

After a few moments they made it to a set of stairs that led down, Magnus gestured, staying at the top, "This is it, just straight down to the metal door and press the voice button. Someone will help you." 

Magnus smiled to Tank who sighed in return, "Thank you Magnus. I’ll see you later." Heading down the stairs, he stood at the metal door and looked for a voice button, there were a lot of buttons. Tank looked back up the stairs, "Magnus which-" Only to find he now stood alone. He let out a more agitated sigh looking back to the door, seeing a green button, and pressing it only for it to make a noise that sounded as if he did something wrong. Tank rubbed the back of his neck, "How am I supposed to know the voice button if it doesn't say voice button." He tried to mess with a few more things but to no avail, and right when he was about to leave to find Magnus again, the doors opened with a bright light shining out.

Once Tank’s eyes adjusted, standing there was an older man, balding at the top and a kind looking face, "Oh hello there!" He had his hands full with papers, "You must be Tank Dempsey, Correct?"

Tank put his full attention now on the other, "Yes, I am... How’d-"

He was cut off by the excitement of the other, "Oh so that is why Eddie is so riled up! Explains everything now. So let me guess, you must be looking for him?"

Tank could only nod, unable to speak once more as the other cut him off, "Right right, Eddie did leave in a hurry to his lab so he should still be in there." He cleared his throat before yelling back into the labs, "SAMUEL!" 

The older man looked back to Tank, "So how are you enjoying Germany?"

"It’s cold as hell but I am managing, this place is really nice." Tank didn’t want to sound rude by adding dark as hell so he kept that to himself.

"Good! It’s nice to hear you enjoy it here." He smiled big to Tank.

A much smaller and younger man clambered out one of the nearby doors and ran as quickly as he could over, "Yes Dr. Maxis?" His eyes covered in thick glasses that looked like it would be hard to see.

"Be a lad and lead this gentleman to Richtofen’s lab. I still need to deliver this up to the second floor team to send off to HQ." He then walked past Tank, "Samuel will get you where you need to go! See you soon." He chuckled and walked up stairs.

Samuel put his hand on the side of the door frame to stop it from closing, "Quickly! Before the fail safe goes off for the door." He stammered out nervously.

Tank walked into the labs and the door shut quickly now that Samuel let it go, Samuel letting out a breath of relief, "Let’s go... Dr. Richtofen’s lab is over this way."

They began to walk into what started like a maze for Tank, who wanted to break the silence, "So you all refer to each other as doctors- or?" 

Quickly shaking his head, "No! By heavens I am not even qualified as one. There is just a mix of people here. Some are doctors though yes, like Dr. Richtofen and Dr. Maxis." 

"Just like how everyone isn’t german?" He looked curious at Samuel who by his voice sounded like a fellow american. 

The small man nodded, "Yes, I mean I am from new york haha!" 

Tank smiled, "Sounded as much, nice to meet your Samuel."

"As to you." Samuel looked to Tank, seeming intimidated by the sheer size of the other, "So… Are you a new scientist?"

Tank chuckled, "Not even close bud, I’m here for other work."

This made the small man seem confused, "With … Dr. Richtofen?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Alright." Samuel looked away and didn’t ask further. Tank took that as the end of the conversation, so instead he let his eyes begin to wander around as they walked. Some of the rooms through thick glass allowed him to see in, there were plenty of labs lined with people working on colorful chemicals in various ways, messing with powders, or fiddling with strange devices.Some glass was frosted so you could only see figures, then another was an office that had people typing and writing away, then a break room where some looked to be enjoying coffee or dinner. Some places though he could only hear behind locked and sealed doors, various strange noises were heard that he wasn’t sure belonged to a machine or a living creature. Best not to ask.

Tank did take note though, there was a lot more here than ever imagined. This wasn’t a home, it was a facility.

Eventually they made it to a door with frosted glass windows as well, Samuel backed up, "Dr. Richtofen is in there. I need to get back to work." Before quickly turning on his heels and walking away from Tank. Why did it seem like Samuel was scared to be here? Maybe Edward was like his boss, that’s what Tank summed it up to, fear of the upper command. It was normal, even in the military.

Tank turned his attention to the door, he could hear someone working inside, so he knocked but got no response, just more shuffling. Tank started to become concerned and knocked again, "Richtofen?" Again nothing. He tried to open the door himself but it would not budge. This time he brought his fist back before hitting with force, "Richtofen, you alright in there?"

Suddenly quick footsteps came up to the door and it opened, Tank relieved to see it was Edward in there. 

"Sorry Dempsey! I got caught up in well- Work!" He laughed. 

Tank shook his head, "Don’t worry about it. Gotta understand I am here to protect you, I take this very seriously, so make sure not to do something like this again."

Edward nodded in response, "Of course Dempsey, I’ll do my best to reframe."

"I know you have to work, so just tell me where to stand and I will keep a watch." Tank glanced around the lab now, it looks cleaner than plenty of places he has seen.

Edward also looked to the lab before pointing to a corner, "Maybe there?"

Tank walked over and stood, looking around to make sure he had an advantage encase someone busted into the room, "Yes this is fine." He then leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms, "If you need anything, let me know Richtofen."

Edward smiled back in response, "Thank you Dempsey, I’ll keep that in mind." And quickly went back to work.

Tank watched as Edward handled blood vials and strange chemicals that he would mix together, even going so far as to cook the blood. It left an awful smell but Edward didn’t seem to be bothered. 

It was like this for a while, no words, only sounds of Edward working on his various experiments then typing away to, what Tank assumed, keep track of what happened with the blood. It was nice watching Edward work, much better of a site than many of the places he’s been placed in before. Protecting people that deserved a good bullet in the head. Being disguised as the enemy to over turn them and get arrested, so much more. Tank hated it. But here Edward was working to help humanity, make it better. Tank admired that already.

The door suddenly opened and the man from earlier waltzed in, "Eddie! Ich sah einige der Ergebnisse, und ich denke, niedriger-" Maxis noticed Tank before smiling big, "Ah yes, nice to see you here as well! Guess I’ll have to get used to you in the labs now." He chuckled.

Tank only nodded back without a word.

The two then continued to talk about their work, speaking their native tongue so Tank didn’t have a clue what it was about. Even if he wanted to understand, not like he would know what they are doing. So he just watched the two talk, trying not to chuckle at how excited they got over their progress. 

Maxis then turned to leave, giving a wave to Tank before the doors closed behind him. Edward instantly turned back to his work. 

Tank breaking the silence, "Seems you really enjoy Maxis’s company."

"Do you think so?" Edward hummed.

"Just something I noticed, Eddie." Tank smirked.

Edward snapped his attention to Tank, looking flustered, "Dempsey! We are not that close yet."

This just made Tank laugh, "No hard feelings Doc! I couldn’t resist trying." 

Edward smiled while rolling his eyes before walking towards Tank, "Excuse me." 

Tank moved aside to let Edward grab from the top cabinet. It only took a moment for him to instantly grumble, trying to reach something at the top, "Verdammt dieser kleine Rahmen." Tank could only look amused watching Edward try to even get on his tiptoes to reach, "Need some help there?"

Edward sighed and moved back, "Yes please, thank you."

_ It was _ a rather high cabinet, Tank noticed, but nothing he couldn’t handle. So he grabbed the beaker and held it out to Edward, "There you go." Before Tank noticed how red Edward’s face was, pulling the glass back before Edward could grab it, "Hey Richtofen, you alright? You look a bit flushed."

Edward tensed up and stepped forward to reach for the glass again, "I am fine, just need that beaker." 

Tank then held it up over his head, "Sorry Richtofen, I think you need to take a break. Let’s go to the break room to rest for a bit." 

Richtofen huffed, his face seeming to get more red, "I am fine Dempsey! Now hand over that beaker!" He grabbed Tank’s shirt and reached up for it, but Tank’s height made it where he could barely grab. Tank had to put a hand back on the cabinet to keep steady, only laughing, "I might be here to serve you but I don’t want to be protecting a sick man in bed because he didn’t care for himself."

Richtofen let out a low growl-like sound, but his eyes didn’t have a look of spite, it was something else. The two’s eyes were locked on one another and everything seemed to stop. Tank could feel his breath slow as Edward was close, too close. How did this happen? Their faces only a few inches apart.

The doors opened once more and Samuel walked in, "Excuse me Dr. Richto-" And stopped in his tracks looking at the two.

Both Tank’s and Edwards’s attention went straight to the lanky man that just gulped and began to panic speak, "I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to intrude- I’ll knock next time!" 

Edward quickly pushed himself off Tank and walked towards Samuel, "It’s fine Sameul, you're not interrupting anything." His voice stren but soft, "Now what is it you have there?" He took the papers out of Samuel’s hands, looking over it, "Ah! Genau das, was ich sehen möchte." Edward smiled, "Thank you Samuel. I’ll contact Dr. Maxis once I have the results. You may go."

The other sheepishly nodded before leaving. 

Edward then quickly turned back to Tank, marching in a way that seemed to try and be intimidating, it wasn’t working on Tank. He only put his hand out for the beaker with a frown. 

Tank raised a brow, holding the beaker out for Edward to grab, but before he could Tank pulled it back, "So about that break?"

"Bei den Göttern! You are a stubborn one!" Edward huffed.

Tank laughed, "Known well for it."

Edward took in a deep breath, "Fine! You are lucky I need to wait for the machine to be done anyway, I could use some coffee." 

Tank then put the beaker in Edward’s hand, their fingers brushing one another, "Sounds good." Yawning, "I could use some myself." Tank walked towards the door. When he looked back, Edward was still standing there silent, back to Tank so he could not see Edward’s face. Tank cleared his throat, "Richtofen?"

Edward snapped out of thought and put the beaker aside, "Ja! Coffee." The two heading out the room and down the hall.

The two were silent, Edward often glancing at the labs, most likely to see how others are working. Tank couldn’t help but look as well, there wasn’t really much to say, or more he didn’t know if Edward wanted to say anything. So he kept his mouth shut, thinking to himself maybe he over done it back there.

When they got to the breakroom, it was practically empty compared to earlier. There were only two others there who greeted Edward before going back to their discussion. 

Edward went straight for the coffee pot, grabbing two glasses and pouring them, "How do you like your coffee Dempsey?" 

"Straight black will do." He took the cup and drank it, downing half the cup in that one go, "Thank you."

This made Edward scrunch his nose up to seeing that, "How can you drink it like that?"

"Thank the years of service." He raised the cup up a bit.

"Of course." Edward put his attention to making his own coffee, making sure it was to his perfect standards before taking a sip with a sigh of relief. "No matter what, coffee is still a wonder that can’t be replaced." 

Tank nodded in agreement, "Nothing beats a good cup of joe." 

"Cup of… Joe?" Edward asked, confused.

"Means a good cup of coffee."

"Ah- Recht." Edward took another sip.

Tank looked around, "So how does food work, do you bring your own?"

"Oh heavens no, people live here after all!" Edward gestured to the fridge and cabinets, "There is plenty of food to choose from, feel free to help yourself."

There was no need to say more, Tank walked over, looking at his options to go with the coffee. From sweet to plain breads, cookies and biscuits, among other things that would need cooked or at least a round in the microwave. Tank stuck to the simple, getting bread for him and Edward. He walked back over and put the bread in Edward’s hands before taking a bite himself. Edward was taken back by the gesture, "Oh I don’t need anything Dempsey!" 

"You haven’t eaten in hours, Richtofen, you are bound to be hungry by now."

Edward looked at the bread for a moment before nodding, "Of course." Taking a bite. 

Tank continued to munch on his own and drink his coffee, it tasted pretty bitter and he figured whoever made it needed a good kick in the ass to work tonight. It was good though so Tank went back for a second cup. The two ended up sitting down at a far table to themselves, Tank keeping himself against the wall.

Edward suddenly looked excited, "So Dempsey, tell me a bit about yourself" A smile going across his lip. Tank took a moment to think of how to respond, let alone normally, "Well I’m from the marines, been in it for a long time. Since my early twenties. It’s been most of my life. Not that I am complaining, I’ve seen some amazing sights cause of it."

"Oh! So you get to travel a lot?" Edward looked intrigued.

"Yea, while I haven’t been everywhere, there are plenty of places you could name I’ve probably been at least once." He smiled. 

"France?"

"Yes."

"Cuba"

"Far too many to like."

"Russia."

"Their Vodka is great, but it’s cold as hell."

That made Edward laugh, "China then?"

"Yep, interesting culture."

"Okay- How many times have you been here?"

"Germany?"

"Ja!" 

" A few times, mainly a pit stop or for an event." 

"I see." Edward drank the last of his coffee, "Is this a good enough break?"

Tank nodded, taking a big gulp of the rest of his second cup, "I’d say so." Getting up with Edward to clean their glasses before heading back for the lab. 

On their way Maxis walked to them, "Eddie! Just who I am looking for." 

"Yes Maxis?"

"I was coming to see the results."

"Oh sorry Maxis, I was taking a break. I’ll get those results to you soon."

"No rush Eddie." Maxis patted Edward’s shoulder before walking off, "Hopefully this time it doesn’t explode!" He laughed.

Tank looked to Edward, "Explode?"

Edward rubbed his face, "I promise the blood has never exploded. He is trying to mess with you." 

That made Tank chuckle, "Well I have to admit, it worked for a second there."

The two quickly made their way back to the lab, Tank going back to his spot while Edward went to the machine to pull out the samples. And things were back to before, Tank watching as Edward worked and typed away. It was nice.

A few more hours passed, people came and went, and Edward began to yawn here and there. That’s when Tank noticed how Edward’s canines were long, very long at that. A condition maybe? Tank decided not to ask, "Getting tired Richtofen?" 

He shrugged it off, "It’s a start, but I can’t stop until this test is done and I’ve written up the report." 

"Fair enough." Tank decided to let it go and continue to watch Edward work. 

A few more hours passed before Tank could feel his feet screaming at him, his knees begging for a break, and he was sure Edward was feeling the same, "Hey Richtofen?"

"Ja?"

"The test done?"

"Ja, ich beende gerade den Bericht."

"English Doc."

"I just finished the report." Edward took a breath and closed the laptop, "This should be good for the day. Maxis can see it once he is awake."

Tank nodded and stretched to get the stiff feeling out his bones, "So dinner then bed I assume?"

Edward agreed, "That sounds lovely."

Walking out of the lab and through the halls, Tank noticed how much more lively it was, seeming there was a day and night crew that worked onstop on their projects, "Impressive how many people are here." Tank mumbled.

"Ah ja, we must keep working around the clock, our projects are very time sensitive." Edward let out another yawn.

"Do you think you’ll be done anytime soon." Tank asked curiously.

"Well with the teleporter no, but possibly some other smaller projects. We hope to have them finished before the new year starts." Edward opened the door for Tank to go through, them both leaving the labs and heading back up stairs.

"I hope I am still around to see some of your work finished, Richtofen." Tank said hopefully.

Edawrd stopped in his tracks and looked to Tank, as if something hit him, not saying a word. This made Tank stop as well and look back at Edward, "Is something wrong?" 

"Nein- I mean no." Edward looked forward, "I think I will go to sleep now, do… You want to walk me to my room?" 

Tank raised a brow, "Don’t you need to eat?"

"Ah ja, I will have Walter bring me something." 

"Alright, then let's get you to bed." Both heading up to the second floor, Edward being eerily quiet while they walked. Did Tank say something wrong? He wasn’t sure.

Tank noticed once they got to Edwards’s room, that his was right next to his, "Oh wow, we really are neighbors. I didn’t realize Magnus ment this close." 

Edward looked to Tank and smiled a bit, "Have to be close to protect me ja?" 

This just made Tank chuckle, "Of course. Good night Richtofen."

"Good night Dempsey." Edward closed his door leaving Tank alone in the hallway. Tank looked down at his own hand, thinking about earlier in the labs, how Edward looked so well as he worked, how much more slender Edward’s frame is compared to his own. Their fingers brushing, their faces close.

Tank sighed and started to walk towards the kitchen, he knew how shouldn’t but he started to think he was growing a stupid crush, and he should never do that on an assignment. Not again.


	5. On Edge

Tank shot up in bed, his body covered in a cold sweat and barely able to breath. He choked out, desperate for air as he gripped the covers tight over him. It was just a dream, he had to tell himself, it wasn’t real. He started to get a control on his breathing, though still heavy, at least there was air. It took some time, but slowly he began to let his body relax. His white knuckles began to regain color as he let go. After a few more moments he could feel himself moving again, "Shit way to wake up and start the day, ugh." He pulled himself out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom to take a shower. He couldn’t work all day with Edward like this.

He made sure to check the time, his alarm still had about an hour before it even went off, which gave him time to really clean himself and get ready. He shaved his stubble and trimmed his beard, got a clean set of clothes on, and was ready for another day of standing around watching Edward work. Not that he was complaining.

That had been this entire week as he adjusted to the new schedule. They would eat dinner, or well breakfast together and have simple small talk. Then on to the labs where Tank would watch Edward work until the late hours of the morning. It was still a bit before he had to meet Edward so he figured he could go request what he wanted to eat, but there was a knock at his door before he could even leave. Tank went to open it only to find Edward there, ready and dressed for the day, "Sorry to bother you Dempsey!" Edward said in a bit of a panic.

"No worries Richtofen, something wrong? You are up earlier than usual."

Edward sighed, "We have important guests coming today, they are supporters for our projects, some wanted to see first hand how things were coming along!" Tank noted how Edward looked frustrated, "Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie etwas sehen müssen!"

Tank cleared his throat and stepped forward, "No problem, I can stand near the back-"

"Nein! - No I mean no!" Edward put his hands out, trying to stop Tank by lightly pushing him back, "You should stay in your room. I am sure you have things to do, yes?" 

"Well of course, I have to turn in a report, but not until the morning." Tank brought his hands up to grab Edward’s wrist lightly, going to move them, "I can’t leave you alone Edward, I am supposed to be protecting you."

Edward seemed to only get more frustrated, keeping his hands in place and pushing Tank into the room, "The discussions we will be having are sensitive information you can’t know."

"I’ve been with you all week hearing sensitive information Richtofen." Tank pushed back against Edward, not letting himself go back too far into the room, "I don’t think it’s going to be anything new."

It seemed Edward was desperately looking for an answer in his mind to figure out a way for Tank to stay put, but nothing came to mind, he let out a long sigh, "Alright. I forgot something in my room. Give me a moment." He pulled himself away, Tank letting go of his wrist. 

Tank called out before Edward walked into his room, "I’ll be waiting then." And once Edward was in his room, Tank quickly went and grabbed his phone, turning it to silent before closing his door and waiting for Edward to come out. He thought about how Edward pushed him, a bit amused by it, and how nice his hands felt there. Tank leaned against the wall and played a bit on his phone, checking socials and such. There was nothing too major happening in the world, just the general chatter of people excited about the holidays coming up. It was hard to believe it was only October here with all the snow, but he recalled the area was isolated and up more so of course it was going to be colder. He dreaded to think of what December and on was going to be like.

When Tank heard a click from the door, he quickly put away his phone and watched Edward walk out and lock his door, then walk over to Tank, "Alright new plan." 

"Oh?" Tank raised a brow.

"Yes, you and I are going into the city, there are some things I need to approve with the bank and they are meeting me late for it. This is something that can’t wait so I need to get it done now. Maxis will be handling the supporters." Edward straightened his tie and walked back to Tank, "You will be driving." His voice stern and his accent slipping through more.

Tank turned on his heels to walk with Edward, keeping up in pace, "Alright." Seemed Edward was mad, but Tank had to do his job so there was no choice here.

They instead of going to the kitchen, went straight for the garage, not a word said. Edward walked over to one of the few cars there, one being Tanks, and pressed a code to unlock it before going around to the passenger side and getting in. Tank followed on the driver side, looking for how to start up the car. 

Edward reached over and pressed a button and the car came to life, "It’s one of these start button cars."

"Alright." Tank looked to Edward who messed with the few things on the dashboard, it was all in german so Tank had no idea what it was all for. Then onto the GPS which he was fiddling with for a while.

"Du dummes verdammtes Auto." He let out a huff, "I can’t get the GPS to english!" He looked at his phone and was looking to search it up but after a few more minutes Edward let out a defeated sigh before bringing a remote up and one of the garage doors opened, "I’ll have to just give you the directions."

Tank headed out the garage and down the driveway, ""Are you sure you should be leaving with the important guest coming?" 

Edward was silent, not wanting to answer or just lost in thought, Tank did not know. So instead Tank decided it was best not to talk at all, assured he had pissed Edward off with the exchange they had. They made it up to the highway and Edward said, "Left." with a big of a snap.

From the tone Edward gave, Tank knew he was upset. But he followed instructions and continued on, it was just so deathly quiet. It wouldn’t hurt to put the radio on, but Tank didn’t know a thing about the car let alone navigating through the german touch screen. So Tank started to tap his finger on the wheel as they drove, singing tunes in his head. This went on for a while, still no town in sight, that’s when Edward spoke up, "Are you upset?" His voice sounded offended, or possibly accusing.

"Oh- No, I am just keeping rhythm, sorry."

"Rhythm? There is no music."

"I know-" Tank realized for a moment how weird it would have sounded to say he has a whole concert going on in his head,, so he quickly tried to change topic, and probably not to the best one, "Are you mad?"

"Yes! I am!" Edward loudly exclaimed, "Why didn’t you just listen to me earlier!"

"Because I have a job to do, Richtofen. And I don’t think any of my higher ups would like it if I was slacking off at my work. We don’t know if someone would try to infiltrate through your sponsors and kill you. You said it yourself, people want you dead." Tank kept his eyes on the road, but he could hear Edward shuffle in his seat.

"Well my job is even more important!" Edward let out that low growl again, this time much more angrier, "And you just got here, I’ve been without protection this entire time! I don’t need it now. I can handle myself but you need to let me handle my work!"

"Your life is more important than your work. I’ve seen too much to take a chance of watching you die. If you want to be mad at me, then be mad. I’d rather have you alive and hate me." Tank said sternly.

It was quiet for a moment, making Tank glance to the side to see Edward staring at him with an intense but sad look. It was hard to tell what the other was even thinking. Tank tried to ease the situation, "I am sure whatever would have been said would have gone over my head. I’m not so smart that I know what the hell you're doing most of the time anyway." His eyes back on the road so he couldn’t see how Edward reacted.

It was silent for a moment longer, Edward finally speaking up, "I’m sorry Dempsey, I forgot how much your military puts you through. I shouldn’t have lost my temper." 

"Don’t worry about it Richtofen, you win some and you lose some. I’m just stubborn and like to win." He chuckled. 

He heard a small laugh out of Edward too, "And seems you're good at it too!"

"Of course I am, I had plenty of practice!" Tank reassured before teasing, "And you’ll just have to put up with my stubborn ass until my assignment is done here."

"When is your assignment over?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"Not sure honestly, they just told me they would let me know at a later time."

"I see." 

With that the car grew silent again, so Tank started to tap away at the wheel and go back to his full on concert. The snow covered scenery was so nice to look at, and thankfully there was still enough light out to see it.

Soon the trees started to become less and less, then went to flat land before houses started to come in sight, "Looks like we are almost there."

Edward didn’t respond, and when Tank glanced over he saw Edward resting his chin in his palm, looking out the window lost in thought. So he let Edward think until they were driving into town.

"Hey Richtofen."

No word.

"Richtofen I need directions." Tank said louder, this getting the other’s attention.

"Ach ja, richtig- Take a right up here."

It was only a few turns then a stop, and they were at the bank. Tank found a parking spot near the building next to one of the few cars in the lot and the two got out, heading inside.

It was near dead in the building, only a few people were there and some were leaving as they walked in. Was the place already closed?

There was a man waiting for Edward on the opposite side of the lobby, looking welcoming as ever in his business suit, "Edward, schön dich so kurzfristig zu sehen."

"Vielen Dank für mich zu sehen, die kurzfristig gegeben." The two continued on in german as Tank stood by.

After a few more exchanges, Edward motioned Tank to follow them into an office where they began to discuss what Tank was assuming to be Edward’s bank account.

Tank took the time to look around, noticing the large windows and just keeping an eye out for anything unnatural to try and come through them, but so far it was quiet. 

The two went between the monitors, talking serious, then happily before back to serious. Tank was unable to understand the words but from bank experience he could tell there was a concern about something. What though was a mystery. Eventually the two shook hands and Edward got up to leave, Tank opening the door for him.

"Thank you Dempsey."

They both looked back and waved to the teller who stayed at his desk, giving them a small wave before typing intensely on his computer.

The bank lobby bank was empty besides them and it was pitch black out minus the street lights. The two walked out the front doors of the bank, "That took longer than expected." Edward looked at his phone, grumbling.

"Everything got sorted out though?" Tank stood by the car, waiting for Edward to open it who was still looking at his phone while he entered in the code.

"Well yes but-" He continued to talk but Tank’s eyes lit up, seeing the red dot on the back of Edward’s head before he tackled the other man to the ground without a second thought. There was the sound of a bullet hitting the top of the car and ricochet off the roof. 

Edward grunted in pain under Tank who was now fully on top of him, Tank making sure to keep them low while he looked around for any foot movement and listened for another shot. Nothing. He was thankful for parking next to the other man’s car that was still here.

He reached for his gun and attempted to get up, "Stay down." 

"Dempsey wait!" Edward pulled Tank back down, suddenly the other car’s window shattered making them both go quiet. 

Tank whispered, "We are sitting ducks. I want you to call whoever you need to before we get a bullet to the head." 

He thought of the direction the bullet could have come from, looking through the back car window before ducking down and the glass to both windows shattered, "Shit. They have the higher advantage."

Edward was whispering on the phone in german, then to Tank, "They will deal with it as quickly as possible, we just have to hold out until they do."

"Who will so I don’t shoot them."

"They are going straight for the person shooting us, not too us."

Tank looked confused by this but he kept low, making sure to be between Edward and the shots being fired in the car, "That bank teller-"

"Scheisse!" He quickly made another call, "Natürlich ist er jetzt nicht mehr los zu beantworten!"

Tank bit his lip as he heard the phone not being answered before peaking around the front of the car and shooting at the front door, shattering the window. There was a scream from inside and running.

"That should keep him away. But probably not the police."

Edward groaned. 

Tank was surprised how calm Edward was being in all this, though surely it wasn’t Tank’s first time with someone taking well to being a target, he was just far more use to people freaking out on him and making the job harder. 

Suddenly sirens started to go off in the distance, quickly getting closer.

Edward’s phone chimed and he looked to it, "They are dealt with."

Tank looked down to Edward, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Trying to get up, but Tank pushed him back down.

"Whoa hotshot, I’ll go first."

He slowly peeked out, not seeing the red of a scope anywhere or hearing a gun shot, and then stood up fully.

Edward sat up, "Can I get up now."

"Yes"

Tank held his hand out to help Edward up, looking concerned at how Edward rubbed at his head. He knew he threw the other man down hard, but Tank hoped he didn’t break skin with that hit.

Suddenly there were three cars there surrounding them and police yelling at Tank in german. Edward stood up fully and put his hands up, "Meine Herren, es ist ganz in Ordnung." Then to Tank, "Please show your id, slowly. Er wird seinen Beweis zeigen."

Tank slowly reached in his jacket and pulled out his military ID, one of the cops quickly grabbed it, looking it over before calling out to the others. They all calmed down and gave Tank back his ID, one of the cops speaking english, be it broken.

"So, here working for, eh Mister Richtofen?" 

"Yea, I’m here as his guard." Tank put the gun away, now looking to the bank teller’s car while Edward looked to his own car, there was a long scrap of metal across the roof but it didn’t go through unlike the other that had been wrecked pretty bad. Tank only hoped they had good insurance for their fancy car.

The bank teller came out, freaking out and going straight to the Police who were trying to calm the man down.

Edward talked to the police a bit more before tapping Tank’s shoulder. 

"We should leave, they will deal with the rest." He motioned to another car pulled up, it was pitch black and you could not see in the windows, be it intended or the dark. Some men getting out that were well dressed and showing their ids, talking fluent german to the police. Tank could tell the military from a mile away so he focused his attention back on Edward.

"Alright." Tank stood up right, getting in the car after Edward, them leaving the scene.

It was dark now, so dark there was no moon or stars in the sky, it must be an overcast Tank thought. The streets were pretty much empty so getting out of town was easy. The ride was dead quiet for a while, the only sound was Tank tapping his finger on the wheel, this time it was quick as he was deep in thought.

Edward broke the silence once more, "Dempsey, are you alright? I figured you’d be use to dangerous situations."

"Well of course I am. Just thinking over it is all." 

"Do... You want to share?"

"It’s odd, if it was a well trained professional they wouldn’t have used the light on the scope. And you would be on the ground. Hell they couldn’t even hide their location well, all they had going for them was their point advantage."

"Really? I would have never known that from a few shots."

"Yea. So how many people have you pissed off?"

"What?"

"I know you said people wanted to kill you for what you are doing, but anyone you in particular pissed off? Someone you fired or-"

"Oh! I am not sure honestly. I don’t handle firing people actually or even deal with most of the faces. Maxis would be that department."

"I see." It was all odd, so was it personal but for something else? He knew a sloppy shot when he saw it let alone heard it. So what was the reason then? He would need to try to get that information out of Edward, but maybe not now.

"Dempsey! You’ll miss the turn." Edward patted Tank’s shoulder to get his attention.

"Sorry Doc." He slowed down before pulling onto the newly snow covered road. When did it even start snowing?

"Don’t worry about it Dempsey, I mean with what happened I am a bit distracted myself." Edward let out a nervous laugh.

"I expect you to be shaken by that Richtofen. I’ll leave thinking for a better time."

"Of course." There was a sting by the tone Edward gave.

Tank tried to lighten up, "I’m more worried about your head, I did slam you to the ground pretty hard. You alright?"

"Oh Ja! Hurts a bit but nothing I can’t deal with." He chuckled.

"Well let’s have someone look at it once we get back."

"Dempsey, I am a doctor, I can look at it myself."

"Richtofen it’s the back of your head, you don’t have eyes there."

"What if I did?"

"I think I would have noticed another pair of those blue eyes."

Edward seemed to stammer, "Are they that odd?"

"Not at all." Tank chuckled, "You got nice eyes."

"You think my eyes are pretty?" Edward teased. 

"Nah- Cold like ice, just like you!."

"Hey!" 

That only made Tank laugh as they pulled up to the gate, Tank didn’t have to get out for it to open up, so he pulled into the mansion yard to head for the garage, "I’m only kidding Richtofen."

"You better be, or I’ll show you cold."

"So are we on to threats now?"

"No, I only make promises!" Edward said proudly which caused Tank to laugh more.

With the car parked, the two got out and Edward looked more at the roof of his car, "And this was my favorite car." He whined.

"Nothing a good workshop can’t fix." Tank headed for the door, waiting for Edward to follow who did after a moment.

"Ja but they shot my car!"

"Be thankful it wasn’t you."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Let’s go get breakfast. I am sure you are starving." 

"I was wondering when you would say that." Tank opened the door for Edward and they headed into the mansion, Tank with his hands in his pockets. He felt along the bullet he picked up from the other man's car, recalling how odd and bright it looked for a bullet. But he wouldn’t be able to properly look at it until he was alone. Tank was sure that it was a precious metal before his eyes. It looked like silver.

Edward pulled Tank out of his thoughts, "Dempsey, what do you want to eat?"

"I’m craving some pancakes and bacon." Tank’s stomach growled, he was ready for a nice hot meal after that ordeal.


	6. Reveal

Breakfast was short and simple, Edward seeming not to let up that he was already behind on work and needed quickly to get down to the labs to continue some tests. Despite that Edward still waited for Tank to finish, which Tank was happy for. It was a rather busy day, even though the sponsors had left a while back, people were still busying themselves like they were here. Maxis probably didn’t tell anyone they left and wanted it that way which made Tank chuckle. 

Edward made plenty of pit stops on the way even though he said he needed to get to work, talking to the other scientists to see how things went before finding Maxis who walked with them to Edward’s lab.They were discussing in German what Tank assumed had happened with the sponsors, Maxis joining them in the room as Tank took his usual spot in the corner. 

They talked for a while as Edward prepped, eventually for some reason they both looked at Tank who tensed up and pointed at himself, "Am I supposed to say something? Cause you bother we're speaking german."

Maxis laughed, "No no! Sorry Dempsey. Just a coincidence!" And they went back to talking.

Tank nodded, trying his best not to frown as there was no way that was a coincidence. He didn’t like the idea that people could be talking about him right in front of him because of a language barrier.

Eventually Maxis left and Tank couldn’t help but ask, "So Edward."

"Ja?" He started to focus on his work.

"So was it a coincidence?"

"Ja, of course Dempsey." Edward was already lost in his work so Tank rolled his eyes, "Alright."

Things went on as normal, Tank kept thinking about what happened as he watched Edward work, how odd the whole situation was that happened in town. About how Edward said he didn’t think it was personal, but someone seemed to go out the way to make it personal. What did that silver bullet mean? How did they even know about the change of plans? Was it an inside job or just pure luck? Tank decided it was best to focus on Edward now instead, besides he wanted to make sure Edward was okay.

Edward did seem to be handling it well, that or he was good at hiding it. His movements over his work were the same as ever. Tank wondered how he could ask the questions he had without making it hard on them both.

Two hours passed and Tank moved some to stretch in hopes to get the feeling back in his legs, he was getting tired of just standing there so he decided to walk over and tap Edward’s shoulder, "Break time?"

Edward looked at his work well before looking to Tank, "I am in desperate need of coffee, so break time."

"Tired after today?"

"Of course! Who wouldn’t be." 

"Yea." Tank nodded, opening the door for Edward, the two then heading to do their usual in the break room for a bit. But this time Tank tried asking questions as they ate some sweet bread, "So Richtofen, are you allergic to silver?"

"Silver? Not that I recall, no metals bother me."

"Alright."

"Any reason why Dempsey? Don’t plan on buying me a gift so quick now~" Edward teased which just made Tank laugh, "Just something good to know for down the road."

Edward smiled gently at Tank, which made Tank have to look away, feeling his cheeks get warm. He then snorted, "Uh oh." As he watched a coffee pot overflow, too late to be able to do anything about it. Edward huffed as he watched the others there go to deal with it, "Ist es kaputt gegangen?" Seemed to be thinking aloud.

They both decided to leave since the others there had a handle on the coffee pot, going right back into work.

As the hours passed, Tank noticed how much Edward was bobbing his head and yawning more than usual. It only took a few yawns for Tank to step in, "Richtofen, I think it’s time for dinner." 

Edward looked to the clock on the wall, "Really? A bit early for dinner."

Tank shrugged his shoulders, "I’m already hungry."

Edward started to put some things away, "Well I just finished most of the work anyway, I can do the report in my room after dinner." He grabbed some papers and headed for the door which Tank opened for him again. 

They had a good dinner, just having small talk and enjoying the food. Tank was grateful it was not awkward or too much at meals. When good food was in front of him, Tank just wanted to eat it. Once done they headed off to their rooms, bidding one another good night.

Tank walked straight over to his jacket and pulled the bullet out. He held the bullet up into the light which made it let off a sheen making him frown, "Is it really silver?" He looked a bit longer before pulling out a silver ring from his bag and comparing the two. Tank knew he had know way to test it, but they looked real close, "Why silver then?" He pondered on it before his phone began to ring, picking up. It was his supervisor. 

"Hello, Tank Dempsey reporting in." He listened to the supervisor and answered their questions while he told them how the week went along with the incident. They asked him some weird questions, almost personal even about what was happening between him and Edward. Tank answered of course but wasn’t sure why.

It was all strange. He knew Edward was hiding something from him, and whatever that something was would answer it all, and he needed that answer to continue on with his work.

It took awhile but his report was over and he laid on his back, looking up at the canopy that hangs over the bed. He held the bullet up once more before he decided to get up and leave his room. Tank walked over to Edward’s door and knocked on it, waiting for a reply.

It took a few moments before Edward opened the door, looking groggy at Tank, "Ja Dempsey." He had already removed his vest and was only in his dress pants, button up still tucked in with his tie, and socks. Tank, surprised to still see Edward mostly dressed, couldn’t help but enjoy how Edward looked at this moment, but he had a priority.

"Sorry to intrude Richtofen as I know you are trying to sleep, but can we talk for a moment?"

Edward pondered on it for a moment, most likely his sleepy mind trying to process, he then nodded, "Come on in."

This took Tank back, he had never been in Edward’s room, only seeing it when Edward headed to bed. So to be invited in was a nice change of pace. Edward moved out the way to let Tank in, in which Tank walked in, letting his eyes wander around the room.

It was rather bright, the room being a cream white with gold and grey accents littered across. Unlike much of the mansion that was more old fashion looking, It seemed Edward preferred the modern touch and his room showed it. 

Edward walked over to his mirror and started to remove his tie, "So what is it you want to talk about?"

Tank walked over to Edward, standing in view of the mirror and holding up the bullet, "Tell me, why they were using a silver bullet Richtofen." 

Edward’s eyes were intense on the reflection of the bullet, like a deer in the headlights. It took him a moment but he looked over to Tank, trying to play cool and hide it, "I don’t know why. Maybe they favor being fancy?"

"No one uses silver bullets Richtofen-" Tank took a step forward which made Edward step back pressed against the mirror, "There is a rhyme and reason for everything. So you need to be upfront with me. And tell me what is really going on." 

Tank could tell Edward felt trapped, cornered, and even though Tank was worried of the backlash he stood his ground. Edward instead tried to run by moving away from the mirror and walking quickly towards his desk, "Listen Dempsey, I understand this entire situation seems strange."

"You could say that again." Tank followed over to Edward, watching him fiddle with papers, seemed Edward was trying anything to keep his hands busy.

"You’re not ready to hear what I have to say. It’s too soon and I know this will end badly." It looked as if Edward was shaking but Tank wasn’t sure, if he was it was very lightly. Tank tried to reassure, "Listen Richtofen, whatever it is, it can’t be that bad. I’ve gone through way worse than anything I’ve been around here. But there are obvious threats and I need to know how to handle them appropriately." 

Edward kept his face away from Tank so there was no way to tell how Edward was really reacting to this. Tank didn’t like that, so he walked over and stood next to Edward who started to shake more, "Dempsey... Please let this wait. You need to leave."

Tank put his hand on the desk and leaned in, trying to make eye contact, "I can’t without answers. If I don’t know what’s going on then I will drop this mission and request to go back home."

Edward looked to Tank in shock, "You’d really leave! As in- leave Germany!?" His voice seemed in panic now. 

Tank nodded, "I wouldn’t have a choice, I can’t work properly with you being dishonest to a point it’s putting yours and myself lives in danger." 

Edward’s eyes were down, looking around as if he was choosing from choices right in front of him, then those blue eyes looked up at Tank in distress, fear, and something else, "Please. You can’t leave!"

Tank was taken back by this, it was a desperate plea he’d never heard anyone say to him in such a way, dumbfounded he just stood there looking at Edward before slowly reaching a hand over and putting it on Edward’s shoulder, "Then talk with me Edward. I need the truth." Tank hoped pushing the first name basis would open doors.

Edward’s mouth opened, his breathing heavy and Tank could swear his eyes seemed to grow brighter and loose their color. His canines looked like fangs. He leaned forward to Tank before stopping himself. He looked away, "Dempsey please!"

"Edward!." Tank put his other hand on Edward and made them face one another, "You need to talk to me, I’m not here for anyone but you. So we have to be honest with one another." He then realized, Edward looked... Different. His ears were pointed now, his eyes a lighter blue then before, something he never seen someone hold. How- How did Edward just change like that?

Edward put his hands on Tank’s chest and pushed away some, "I’m... I’m not human Tank Dempsey."

Tank wouldn’t believe it let alone question anything if he didn’t just see this change right in front of his eyes. Tank removing his hand from Edward and taking a step back, "This isn’t a time for jokes, I need real answers!"

Edward shook his head and removed his own from Tank’s chest, "I am giving you the answer! I am not human. I am... what you humans like to call a Vampire."

Tank started to laugh, a stiff and unsure laugh that only lasted a moment, "You can’t be serious."

"I am." Edward looked away, gritting his teeth and seeming unable to even look at Tank now.

"You work with blood! How would you even handle that."

"I feed often before work, but as of late my current source makes it easier to work days without feeding." Edward rubbed at his arm, "But it’s not a stable source.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tank said frustrated.

"I’ve only been drinking from vials, I don’t have much blood left and soon it will be gone."

Tank rubbed at the brow of his nose before letting out an aggravated sigh, "So let me get this straight? You're like a vampire that drinks blood and lives in the night?"

"Well ja, but there are many differences to human fiction."

This was all insane, Tank thought, there is no way this is real or possible.Tank could stop himself before he said, "Prove it." 

That notion made Edward finally look back at Tank, "Prove... It?"

"Yes" Tank said sternly now.

Edward was silent again, most likely thinking of the best course of action to take here. When his worried look changed to one with a goal, Tank stood ready for what could come, what did happen Tank was unprepared for. Edward made quick on his feet, too quick in fact for Tank to even dodge. Edward grabbed Tank’s shirt and pulled him forward with unmatched strength, opening his mouth wide and Tank saw how long Edward’s fangs really were. He was about to bite Tank when he closed his mouth and leaned against Tank's body, hiding his face in Tank’s shoulder, "I can’t do it."

Tank stood still, it was right out of fiction, was it horror even or worse? Tank was frozen until he grabbed Edward’s shoulders and pulled the other man back off so they could look face to face, "... Why?"

Edward shook his head, "I can’t, I don't! I won’t unless you let me. Even if it’s good proof! It feels wrong to hurt you like that. Biting another is a trust between the two. There is no trust here." 

Tank narrowed his eyes which made Edward tense up more before it seemed he had a realization, "But there is another thing I can do." Edward then brought his hand up to his own mouth and bit into it. His face scrunched up but watched as blood dripped from his hand, "I can do many things Dempsey." The blood started to fall upwards instead of down before forming into a ball between them, "Unlike humans, many of my abilities are not limited to what you expect. And fiction can not give truth to what my powers really are."

Suddenly the ball of blood shot back into Edward and the wound on his hand and closed, he held it with a discomfort look on his face, then looked to Tank without a word. 

Tank was in shock, and he was sure his face showed it, "You... That?" He didn’t know what to say,letting go of Edward while taking a step back. Edward reached forward, "Wait-"

Tank slapped Edward's hand away and backed up more, "There is no way in hell that’s real Richtofen!"

Edward’s face showed a mix of emotions, "It is the reality we sit in Dempsey." He looked away, "It is why you and I were brought together."

Tank narrowed his eyes, "What the hell does that mean!?"

Edward swallowed, "You were brought here to be my blood source, not to protect me."

"I WAS WHAT!?" Tank ended up yelling, "What the fuck does that mean!"

Edward winced back now, "Your government did not seem to care to tell you, instead bringing you to let me do what I want or need. I didn’t think that was fair to you."

Tank was pissed now, "And so what, were you just playing some sick game this entire time? Waiting for a chance to strike at me?"

"What!" Edward looked horrified at Tank, "NEIN- No no. I would never! I really." His voice got softer, "I just wanted to get to know you as me."

The room grew quiet, they stood there for a moment, Tank staring Edward down who refused eye contact. Tank taking a breath to try and calm down, "I assume, you just wanted me to see you as a person then?"

Edward sighed, "Yes. Not as... This." He motioned at himself.

Tank rubbed at the brow of his nose once more, frustrated and confused, "So what now? Am I just supposed to do nothing here until I comply with what you want?"

At first there was no answer, and when Tank finally stopped to look at Edward who seemed hurt, panicking again, and desperate for an answer. Then he finally came to one, "No." He stood tall as if trying to be strong, "I would never force someone to stay against their will, just for my sake." He waved his hand and turned away, walking towards his bed, "Dempsey, if you wish to leave I will not stop you. And if you choose to stay I will also leave you alone until you want my company. Do... Do as you wish." He sat down and put his face in his hands, refusing again to look at Tank.

Tank stood there looking over Edward a bit longer before heading out his room without a word, he closed the door loudly behind him before going to his own room and started packing up. He didn’t know how he felt. It was a mix of emotions but Tank knew he needed out of this mansion and away from Edward for a while if not for good. He didn’t leave himself much time to think, acting on impulse and anger, he wasn’t sure how he felt but he knew he could take the time later to figure that part out. At Least he knew his way to a nearby town.

With his bags packed Tank walked out his room and headed down the hall where Magnus was heading towards him, "Ah Master Dempsey I- Wait where are you going?" Magnus' expression turned to fear and concern.

"Are you one of them too then?"

"One of what?" Magnus looked nervous.

"A vampire."

"Well yes but-" Before Magnus could finish Tank walked passed him saying frustrated, "I’m leaving."

Magnus was quick to try and get in front of Tank to stop him, "Wait! Master Dempsey you don’t understand!" 

"Of fucking course I don’t! How would anyone after getting all that thrown at them!" Tank marched on, heading downstairs and for the garage while Magnus tried desperately to plead with the american.

"Listen, I know it might seem Master Richtofen’s intentions were not of good heart. But I promise he meant well Master Dempsey! Master Richtofen really just wants to be your friend!" 

"Well that’s out the question now." Tank replied angrily, them both making their way into the garage and Tank heading straight for his car.

Magnus was even more panicked now, "Master Dempsey you can’t leave!" 

Tank ignored the other now, opening his trunk and putting his bag in. He closed the trunk and headed to the front door to open it, he then stopped, "Look, I’m sorry Magnus I-" He then felt something heavy hit his head, it was hard, quick and brought Tank down to the ground instantly. He tried to get up but it was impossible, hearing Magnus say something but was unsure. Then it was dark.


	7. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the POV of Edward.
> 
> Anything in Italics is Edward speaking his own language aloud.

Edward jumped when he heard the door slam, his breath going heavy and his hands moving off his face to hold himself. He knew it was too soon, he knew he messed up and now the one person he wanted more than anyone in the world was going to leave him. And there was nothing he could do about it.

" _I’ve really fucked this one up huh?_ " He let out a sad laugh. He could still feel the horrible feeling of hunger on his lips, he got up and went over to a mini fridge in his room, putting in a code. All that was there were a few empty vials and one full one of blood that had Tank’s name on it, " _I’ve been greedy and it has ruined me._ " 

He grabbed the vile and drank from it. 


	8. History

Tank’s body felt heavy, at first his eyes didn’t even want to open, but he forced them too so he could look around. The room was dim but slick and clean. It looked like they were in part of the labs but an area that no one used. "Shit" Tank said aloud, he went to go move his hands but realized they were tied together behind his back, and when he leaned back he felt the cold pole that was holding him up this entire time. Tank groaned and moved around, his bones cracking and aching from the awkward position he had been in for who knows how long.

Suddenly the door opened and Magnus walked through, closing it before swiftly walking towards Tank with a serious look on his face, "We don’t have much time." He kneeled down and sat in front of Tank, "I am afraid I must be quick with you Master Dempsey."

"What the hell  _ did _ you do to me!?" Tank gritted his teeth, struggling in the ropes to get out so he could punch the other.

"I hit you with a crowbar then used my poison on you to knock you out for a good while. Don’t worry, it’s not lethal." Magnus waved his hand a bit.

" _ Poison _ !?" Tank tensed up, his body moving and wiggling from the thought, "So you essentially drugged me?"

"Well...Yes." Magnus nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh great." Tank groaned, "How long have I been out!"

"Only a few hours." Magnus seemed far to calm about the entire situation.

"So why did you do this then Magnus?" Tank said aggravated.

He sighed, "As I was trying to say before you rudely ignored me this morning, you can’t leave Master Dempsey. Master Richtofen has been waiting for you- Nien, Someone like you for a long time! I won’t let you just go without you understanding why."

Tank shifted in his position, no way in hell he was getting out of this bind, "Well not like I have much of a choice huh? So start explaining."

Magnus got up, he turned his back to Tank, "To understand I should start with a lesson, I hope you like history."

"Great..." Tank sighed.

Magnus raised his hands out from his sides, "There has for hundreds of years been Vampires. Before humans realized, Vampires existed in the dark as they lurked and hungered for the blood that would sustain them. And for many years they were treated and hunted like monsters for who they were, for something they could not help but need like water. No one knows where or how they started, but they were here and there were too many to stop them from existing. No matter how many vampires were killed, another one always popped up." He sighed, putting his arms down, "So the humans made a truce with the vampires, if they protected the humans and helped them, then vampires and humans could live in peace, vampires getting a proper and willing source of blood while humans worried less about death and famine. Though we had to still keep ourselves hidden from the masses." Magnus turned around to Dempsey, "It allowed for vampires to not only live with our fear or death, but also a chance to look for that special one." 

Tank raised a brow, "TSpecial one?" 

"Every vampire has a delicate taste, some blood is like acid to their body, while others are as sweet as candy. Then there is blood that allows for a vampire to live to their fullest." Magnus sat back down, "A blood that allows them to go beyond their limits and make them stronger. Every Vampire longs to find that one, the person that can not only be the cure to their hunger, but do so much for not only the vampire but the human as well."

This confused Tank some, "So, am I then-"

"Yes!" Magnus threw his hands up, "You are Master Richtofen’s one! And he’s been waiting two hundred years for this!"

"HE’S TWO HUNDRED YEARS OLD!?" Tank couldn’t help but yell.

"Well no, One hundred and Seventy Eight to be exact.I don’t see why that matters, we aren’t human Master Dempsey." 

"Jesus." Tank sigh, "So what happens if I refuse then."

Magnus looked frustrated, "It would most likely break Master Richtofen’s heart, and I am not sure where that would lead there." He then shook his head, "But that’s not what is important! It’s important that you understand more about this, about us!" He whined, "I’m not trying to make you accept, even if that is what I do want. I want you to understand, to know more about us so you don’t see us as something we are not! So please, ask me anything Master Dempsey, I will answer in all I am capable."

At Least someone was being honest, "Alright then. Tell me why you are called vampires."

"Well honestly it’s not something we came up with, it was the humans and our ancestors simply stuck with it and let the humans tell their tales. Though there is a lot that is false, like how we don’t like garlic. I love it! Or how we burn in the sun, nien! It just makes us tired." He hummed, "Though it’s good fiction, and helps keep us hidden from plain sight. If people expect something of us that we are not, then how will they know if we are there at all?"

Tank nodded to that, "And what about silver?"

"Silver- Oh you mean from yesterday." Magnus shrugged, "Some humans believe there is truth in the fiction, and that some things will hurt us. While a good bullet to the right spot in the head could kill us, it’s not because we are susceptible to metal, it’s cause we are like humans in that regard. No brain, no us." He shrugged.

"Good to know." Tank thought for a moment longer, "Then how did I end up here. Tell me really, why."

Magnus tapped his finger, "Well to be truthful I don’t know all the details. A few months back Master Richtofen was having trouble working due to being exhausted from not feeding properly. The problem being he was not getting blood that was sustaining him and no one here in the facility could help him. Master Richtofen is rare, to say, he needs very specific types to keep him going but from what I know he’s rarely found anything even close to doing so." Magnus seemed to stop himself from sharing more on something he shouldn’t, "That was until the government tried to find him a source, with the help of yours. He spent a while going through soldier’s blood that was decent enough and ended up finding yours instead. The rest you know."

Tank shifted more in his spot, "And that’s why they didn’t tell me what the hell was going on. Would be hard to believe it without seeing it. Still doesn’t make it right!" He groaned, "I must have looked like a damn fool acting like something I wasn’t even here for!" He leaned his head back against the pole but then brought it forward when it only made the pain worse.

"Well while we didn’t know that... Well you wouldn’t know! It doesn’t mean we thought of you as a fool. More worried of how to even tell you really." He looked nervous, "I’m sorry you were lied to, not only by them but also us. Let alone what I have done. Even so do you think you could try and stay?"

This made Tank frown, "Magnus you knocked me out and locked me up in the basement, do you think I want to stay after this?"

"I didn’t know what to do!" Magnus panicked, "If you left- I couldn’t bear to see what would happen" Tears started to form in his eyes.

Tank spoke softer, "You really care about Richtofen, huh?"

Magnus nodded as he wiped his eyes, "He saved me, when no one else wanted me, he took me in. I am thankful for that." Magnus smiled from whatever memory he was recalling. 

"Well-" Tank tried to pull at the restraints, but to no avail, "I think you should let me go, Magnus."

"Nien! Only if you are staying. Or Master Richtofen comes get you himself." He got up, "I want you to give him a chance. Even if it gets me fired or worse. I don’t care." Magnus started to head for the door.

"Magnus wait!" Tank yelled out, "Don’t just leave me here!"

Magnus looked back with a weak smile, "If I am not back, someone else will be here soon then." And left.

Tank grumbled and learned back, "Dammit!" He must have been trying to get out of those ropes for a good hour before he gave up and started the long wait. Tank thought over what all Magnus told him, and if Tank was honest the whole idea went over his head. Tank wanted to believe it was a lie, that it was just some strange dream he was having, but the pain in the back of his head told him otherwise. 

"Vampires huh...?" Tank thought aloud, looking up at the ceiling, "I guess it really could be worse."

Now that he was sitting here, alone, able to think. Tank was able to calm himself down and figure out more clearly only to realize all the clues were there, he was just too closed minded to think of it. Or more so who would have thought of that? Tank knows he’s encountered some strange things in his times, while nothing like this, still who knew what was out there. He started to wonder if there was a reason behind the mysteries of some of his work, and if there was just more than vampires? Would Tank ever get a chance to know though. It seemed either way his supervisors wanted what was in Edward’s interests over his own, so even if he really did want to leave, it’s not like he could. Could he?

Suddenly the doors swung up and Edward ran towards Tank, "Dempsey!" He kneeled down next to the marine, "Are you alright? I was informed of what happened!" He pulled out a knife and started to cut the ropes off Tank. 

"I’m fine Richtofen, just a bit sore from sitting like this for so long." Tank got up and stretched his back which popped, "Shit that hurt."

Edward stood up as well and started to look over Tank, "He told me he hit you with a crowbar!" His voice panicky as he walked around to look at the back of Tank’s head. Tank stood still so Edward could and let out a stiff laugh, "Yea and it hurt like hell, but I am not dead so it’s fine."

Edward looked it over, his fingers moving through Tank’s hair who was enjoying it, then just stopped and grew quiet, this made Tank raise a brow and moved his hand to the back of his head, "Is something wrong Richtofen?" Then felt the warm liquid, though some scabbed over now, from the back of his head. Tank quickly turned around to face Edward who has his teeth out, seeming to hold himself back and looking away, "I’m sorry Dempsey, I just- I panicked and used a lot of energy. I didn’t have to come to you. I was so worried, I just let my senses take over." He muttered something else, "Kontrolliere dich selbst."

Tank worried, but not about Richtofen attacking him but more so that he exerceted himself, "It’s fine Richtofen, just try to not bite at me." He tried to say lightly.

"I won’t." Edward cleared his throat and looked back at Tank, "Please, tell me though, are you alright?" 

"My head feels like shit and I am exhausted, but I’ll manage." Tank smiled a bit which in return made Edward give a weak smile. "Look, Richtofen, I’ve been thinking about all this. And I feel I might have overreacted at you, I’m sorry." 

Edward looked worried again, "Did Magnus tell you to apologize or-"

"What? No! Even if he did I wouldn’t have listened. That’s besides the point!" Tank waved it off, "Listen I don’t know how I feel about the whole Vampire thing or the blood aspect. But I respect what you are doing here, and that you’re not a bad person just because you are not human." Tank sighed, "And I sure as hell treated you like one for a moment which was wrong of me. If you need my blood to help you keep doing what you are doing here. Then honestly I don’t mind if you take it. Just don’t go draining me dry. Deal?"

Edward’s eyes lit up, his face almost brightening from what Tank just told him, "Are you... Serious?" 

"Yea, though I can’t have it happen right away. I don’t.. I don’t know if I am comfortable with it yet." Tank crossed his arms, "I mean the idea of having to prick me with a needle to get some blood out just sounds awful."

"What what?" Edward looked confused.

"Well wouldn’t it be like donating blood?" Tank raised a brow.

Edward looked nervous, "Dempsey, the part about biting is true you know."

This made Tank’s face scrunch up, "Fuck no Edward, you are not biting me."

Edward let out a nervous laugh, "Kidding! For the most part."

"What the hell does that mean?" Tank furrowed his brows, though he might have come off angry he was just more confused and honestly the pain was getting to him.

"I just prefer the source ja? It benefits both myself and you. But I won’t do anything you like. Promise." Edward put his hands up in defense.

"Benefits... How?" Curiosity getting the better of Tank.

"Oh well you’d have more energy, heal you in ways your human medicine could not such as those cracking bones of yours!" Edward seemed excited to talk about this, "Oh even improve your vision, that saying if you had poor vision but I saw your charts. See when we bite, to make sure there is no mark left we let out a liquid in our saliva with healing benefits. But it only happens when feeding so just taking from our saliva won’t do."

Tank pondered on that, "Glad to hear that is possible... I guess." He then groaned, "Listen, maybe down the line I can let you try... biting me. But for now the answer is no." Even if Tank wanted to admit he was curious to try, he would rather do it with someone he had known longer than a week.

Edward nodded, "Of course! I promise." Then seemed his best to give a smile.

Tank could feel his face heat up a bit but didn’t look away this time, "Thanks, now can we get out of here. I am going to need to lay down for at least a few more hours." He grumbled. 

"Not yet! I am going to have Maxis check that wound on your head! Since I can not myself." Edward grabbed Tank’s arm and pulled, "Then you will most likely need to take off a few days- Oh well I guess you don’t really have to work anymore since the truth is out between us."

"So what am I supposed to do then?" Tank was trying his best not to come off annoyed but part of him just felt upset by the fact he was lying to let alone how foolish he should have looked. Did others know, or even what did they think about when they were together. Oh god what did they think about. Tank shook his head, best not too. He instead focused on now as he let Edward get him out of the maze that was deep parts of the labs, since Tank wouldn’t know where to head anyway without a guide.

Edward pondered on it, breaking Tank out of thought once he spoke, "Well, whatever you want I suppose! Though... I don’t mind if you want to tag along with me still. The company was nice..." 

"Will see if my busy schedule will allow that ." Tank teased at Edward, making the other look back at Tank, "Busy schedule?"

"I’ll have you know I am a very important man." Tank smirked.

"To who, your dinner plate?"

"Ouch Doc, too far."

They both ended up laughing before Tank stopped and put a hand on his head, "Ow, shit that hurts."

Edward looked concerned, "No more jokes, we need to get you to Maxis!" Pulling Tank along once more.

Soon there was the sound of people working, talking, and doing their daily routines as the two walked. Edward glanced into labs he could see and mumbled in german with Maxis' name. Tank honestly couldn’t care though, now that there was more noise his head started to throb harder, having the sensation of the world spinning around him. Tank wanted to puke. 

"Endlich- Maxis!" Edward dragging Tank towards the other, "We have an emergency, a possible concussion with broken skin."

Maxis currently had safety goggles on and was looking something over with his assistant, but stopped to confront the two, "Take over for me." Before he walked around Tank, taking off the gloves he had on while looking at the back of the head, "So how’d this happen?" 

Tank groaned, "Crowbar."

"A crowbar? Zum Teufel seid ihr zwei- Nevermind that, let’s get this cleaned up first, come with me to my office." Maxis motioned the two to follow, which they did. Thankfully the office was just around the corner, and quiet. Maxis made Tank sit down. 

"So Dempsey, give me a bit more details and tell me how you feel?" Maxis got a new pair of gloves and started to clean up.

Tank didn’t even flinch, "I was stuck knocked out for a few hours. Since I woke up sound is overwhelming, lights feel bright, the world is spinning, and I want to puke. Also my head hurts but that is obvious."

Maxis laughed, "You kept your humor though! Well it's hard to tell if someone has a concussion until after a day or two. So if you keep the symptoms let Eddie know." He put a bandage on, "Then we can discuss this further. For now you are most likely dehydrated along with a bad head injury, I’d say some water, pain reliever, and a good rest will do you wonders!" He patted Tank on the shoulder, "All done! Now until you are in a bed, let someone walk you to your room. Just to be safe." Maxis started to head out of his office, leaving the two, "I need to get back to work. But keep an eye on those symptoms, Dempsey, and let someone know if they get worse or persists!" And like that he was gone.

Edward let out a sigh of relief, "Wenn er nicht zu besorgt ist, werde ich es auch nicht sein. Let’s do as the doctor orders then, ja?" 

"Sounds good to me, I could definitely use something to drink." Tank followed Edward out, letting out a grumble from the noise coming back. "You know Richtofen, for once I am thankful your house is on the dark side, and quiet. It’s going to do wonders once we get out of this basement." 

"Then let’s try to be quick!" Edward walked faster, but making sure to look over at Tank, most likely making sure Tank was keeping up, which he did. Soon they were out of the basement, to Tank’s relief, and heading up the stairs. At first it was fine, then it was too much and Tank was leaning against the wall, rubbing at his head, "Fuck." The spinning sensation worsened along with the nausea.

Edward was quick to be right next to Tank’s side, "Dempsey, let me help you..."

"Hey don’t give me that. Not the first time I’ve had a head injury and had to keep moving, just need to take it slow up the stairs." Tank leaned off the wall and started up again, "I’ll be fine."

Edward now stood next to Tank as they walked, "I know you will."

Because of Tank’s constant need to stop and get a handle on his surroundings, it took far longer than he liked to get to his room. And once there Tank practically fell into the bed, thankful for not having to stand anymore. He wanted to have a go at himself for acting so weak, he was a marine after all! But head injuries could never be underestimated, he knew that too much from his time on the field. It also came to mind, what did Magnus mean about poison, should Tank bring that up?

Edward called for Walter, asking something of him in German before he started to help Tank, "Let me help you get comfortable at least Dempsey." Tank wanted to refuse, but his pounding head was begging him not too, sitting up in the bed, "You don’t have too, thank you for the offer." 

"Nonsense!" Edward started to remove Tank’s shoes, "This happened because of me, the least I can do is make sure you are alright until things can settle."

"Woah! Wait a moment there Richtofen, you didn’t make Magnus do anything. Don’t blame yourself for what he did." Tank frowned.

"But he still did it because of me! How could I let this happen, I knew he would be upset but- Agh that boy!" Edward grumbled as he put the shoes and socks aside. 

"Listen, Magnus just really cares about you. I understand why he did it, doesn’t make it right but I understand.." 

"Then why aren’t you mad at him? You seem to be taking this so well!" Edward raised his hands up in what seemed to be frustration. 

Tank laid back, looking up at the canopy, "Oh I am more than pissed, but me and Magnus can work that out. After I get some rest at least." 

The room grew quiet, Tank leaned onto his elbows to look at Edward who was deep in thought looking down, finally, "Well for the time I will help you with anything you need. I think Magnus needs to take a short leave and have time on his own to think about how sevre his actions really were." It seemed Edward started to panic, "I mean you are still human! Does he not realize his own strength, he could have killed you-"

"Richtofen!" Tank snapped as well to get the other man to stop rambling, "It’s alright, I’m not dead and I don’t plan to be either. I think making him take a break is a good idea, let him clear his head. If anything try and get him someone he can talk too."

"He’s been here so long, I don’t know-" Edward shook his head, "Nevermind that, I will handle things on from here. Let’s get you into bed so you can rest." He then looked over Tank, "I assume.. You don’t sleep in your clothes like that."

"No, I’m a boxer and tshirt kind of guy."

"Of course. I’ll let you change, let me go see if Walter needs help- But don’t try to walk around anywhere. Just change and right back in bed!" He headed for the door, "I should only be a moment." And was gone.

Tank let out a long sigh, he knew Edward’s doctorly manners were showing but Tank couldn’t help and think about that special one business Magnus brought up. Tank sat up and started to unbutton his pants to slide them off, deep in thought despite his head screaming at him to relax and just sleep, "Vampires..." He said aloud, "Are real." He kept having to think those words exactly cause it just all seemed like some crazy dream. But it was very much real.

Tank folded his pants and laid them aside, not wasting time to get a different shirt, just sliding under the covers and laying down on his side not to irate his head injury anymore.

Before he could lose himself more in thought, Edward came back into the room, "Ah good!" Seeming pleased as he walked over with a cup of water and a bottle of what Tank assumed to be pain relievers, "Do you want to try to eat before you sleep?"

"Nah, don’t think I’d hold it down right now. Thanks though." Tank leaned up a bit so he could take the pills, practically drinking up the entire glass as quick as he could. 

"I’ll get you some more water, try to sleep. I’ll be checking on you frequently to make sure your head is alright." Edward took the empty glass, "I’ll leave you be now." Turning off the lights as he left.

Tank settled in and was laying there for a moment until he heard Edward speak softly, "I am truly sorry..." And quickly left before Tank could say something back. This only made the marine sigh in frustration, this was a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, got preoccupied with other things! 
> 
> This chapter took a few drafts to do but I am finally happy with it, hope to have the next chapter out soon! : )


	9. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the POV of Edward.
> 
> Anything in Italics is Edward speaking his own language aloud.

Edward looked over Tank as he slept, his eyes wide and his breath nearly gone, unsure how long he himself had been standing there watching. It was like this everytime now Edward went to go check on Tank. If it wasn’t for the fact Tank looked so damn good if not cute asleep then it was Edward having to try and control himself from digging his fangs in right then and there. Edward was in a panic with himself, he knew he needed to actually check on Tank but it was so hard, this was hard. Edward instead quickly left the room and made his way down to his private lab, avoiding everyone he could on the way.

Once inside he rushed to lock the door and go over to the cabinet, swinging it open then stopping himself. Edward looked hard at the lone vile sitting far from the others, full of Tank’s blood. He knew this would be the last time he would taste it for a while, if not for good. He pondered on taking it but he pushed his limits with just how fast he had ran hunting for Tank’s scent once he found out what Magnus had done. 

" _ I should wait... _ " Edward told himself but his body didn’t move, just staring at it as he started to sweat. He could still feel the adrenaline pumping through him when he was running around the labs, relying purely on his instincts to find Tank and make sure he was safe. Even Edward underestimated just how different it would make him when things came to Tank, in fact that could be said for just how different it has been since the man arrived on his doorstep. 

Edward just didn’t expect it, while Tank still looked like the pictures that were on his file, in a way he didn’t. They didn’t do justice to how the Marine looked in person, not to mention that mustache complementing his face which wasn’t in the pictures! Or just how beautiful those blue eyes really were. His well kept hair and nice cologne. Edward began letting his mind trail off, he couldn’t help but think what it would be like to be in bed with Tank right now, close to his body, being able to touch instead of look.

"Tsk." He grabbed the vile and quickly drank it up, holding it there for a while until every last drop had gone down his throat. Edward relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. Even if the blood was old it still tasted like heaven. Edward could only imagine what it would taste like coming from the source, what it would feel like hot going down his throat. Would Tank hate the feeling of being bitten, or would he actually like it?

Edward took a few steps back until he was leaning against the counter, looking down at the vial that still had some blood sticking to it, " _ I shouldn’t dwell on the what ifs or unknown. I need to try and figure out a way to make this work. This has to work. _ " Edward went to go clean the vial only to jump, almost dropping it from the alarm in his pocket. He reached for his phone and looked at the time. How had it already been an hour? He needed to check on Tank again.


	10. Sluggish

Tank was grumbling everytime he was pulled out of his sleep, Edward keeping up with his word of checking often. Or at least it seemed often, Tank wasn’t too sure how long he actually did sleep. While the throbbing in his head numb and the world stopped spinning, he just for some reason felt more and more tired everytime he woke up, and when he finally got up for good, it was like his body refused to leave the bed.

Sitting up, Tank grumbled once more while he glanced at Edward who was still in the room, him having brought food, "And here I thought you were a morning person?" Edward teased.

"I would be if I didn’t feel like shit." He pulled the covers away and let his legs hang off the bed, rubbing at his head.

"Do you still have a headache?" Edward asked worriedly.

"No that’s long gone, I just feel heavy... My body is acting like it’s back to the first day of wearing tons of gear and not knowing what to do with all of it." Tank tried to stretch but even he could tell it was a poor attempt.

"Well hopefully food will give you some more energy. You slept for quite awhile."

Tank scooted over towards the food sitting on the nightstand, taking the plate and not wasting time to dig in, "How long was I asleep?" 

"About ten hours." Edward grabbed a chair and sat down, "Strange you still look a bit pale. Are you sure the pain is gone?"

Tank slowly nodded, swallowing his big bites before answering, "Yea, like I said, I just feel heavy." He was a bit ashamed of himself for not taking time to enjoy the food, even if it was a light meal it still tasted amazing, Tank wanting to go down to the kitchen to thank Veit and Martin himself. 

"Did Magnus... Only hit you with a crowbar?" Edward asked hesitantly. 

Tank stopped eating and looked at Edward with a pained face, "He said he poisoned me but also that it wasn’t lethal." 

"I- No. Dammit!" Edward quickly got up and marched out the room.

Tank panicked, putting the plate aside and grabbed a pair of pants, sliding them on quickly, "Richtofen!" Tank walked out his room and looked around, noticing Richtofen’s door was wide open to his room and walked in, "Richtofen, is something wrong?"

Edward was off on the far side of his room near his desk, looking through a cabinet for something it seemed, "Nien. Nien." He kept mumbling to himself as he looked. Tank walked up to the other with a concerned look on his face, "Richtofen please don’t tell me I am actually going to die."

Edward looked back to Tank, "Why did you follow- Nevermind. And no." He went back to digging through the cabinet before closing it and going to another one, "It’s just. Remember how I told you vampires are not like fiction, especially with the powers."

"Well yea."

"See every vampire develops their own power, some you can even debate are more than one but that is not important. See I can control my own blood, shape it and use it how I please as long as I don’t take it all out of my body of course." Edward couldn’t seem to find what he was looking for and let out a heavy sigh as he closed the doors.

"So what is Magnus's power?" Tank crossed his arms.

Edward turned to face Tank, "A type of poison, he is able to produce it from his fingertips like a frog would the mucus on their body." He walked past Tank to his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a book, "He was right saying it wasn’t lethal since you are very much still alive, but that doesn't mean there are no side effects. This can vary on the person’s health, the older or weaker you are the more subspitable you are to them. The main one being fatigue. If you really are just exhausted then you should be okay, but the effect may last for a few days." Richtofen was writing something down in the book.

"Well every poison has an antidote, right?" Tank walked up next to Richtofen, not to see what he was writing, more just to try and get a look at his face and read the expressions. 

Edward nodded, "It does and normally I would have one, but before you showed up there was an incident with Magnus, he got hurt and his blood got on one of the assistants. I thought I had some left up here, because I know we used all we had in the lab that day. But I was wrong. I just have not had time to make more." Edward stood up right, done writing and put a hand on his face, dragging it down obviously frustrated, "And I would make some more if I had not sent Magnus off to colleagues of mine."

"Oh so you actually made him leave." Tank spoke softly.

"Yes, though not forever, I do promise you will still get to have your talk with him. I just sent him off to some fellow vampires that can help teach him how to better control himself around humans. Something I thought I had taught him well enough, but as of late I am doubting myself..." Richtofen moved the chair of his desk and motioned Tank to sit down, "You must be tired of standing there, sit! I think I have something to help boost your energy, even if it will only be for a bit." He walked back to one of the cabinets and started to dig through it again.

Tank sat down and watched, "Listen, this might all be new to me but I can really tell you having more than one person giving you advice is always helpful. You did the right thing sending him somewhere to get more help. Even if it was hard." 

Edward stopped rummaging, silent for a moment, Tank could only see half his face with a look of concentration on it. Something Tank noted Edward did often when he went deep into thought. Finally it seemed Edward got an idea of what he wanted to say, speaking, "Yes. I am sure he will become an even better person with their help." He grabbed a glass vial and closed the cabinet, walking over to Tank and holding it out, "Here, take this."

"What exactly is this?" Tank reached up and took the vial, looking over the odd golden liquid in it, almost seemed like honey. 

"It’s a tonic that gives energy boosts, this is something we typically use to help someone fight the cold or flu. But it should also help get that poison faster out of your system." Edward leaned closer, reaching around Tank to grab some papers off his desk.

Tank swirled the liquid around in the val, "Sure I should be taking this, sounds like this could be used on someone else?"

"Oh yes! That’s just one from my personal stash, we have plenty more down in the labs." He stood back right and was organizing the papers in his hand, having also grabbed the book and shoved them all back in the drawer.

"Well hope it tastes good." Tank opened the vial and quickly drank it, despite looking like it could be honey it tasted more like strong whiskey mixed with old cough syrup. It was disgusting, and this must have been clear on Tank’s face once he was done and smacking his lips, "Fucking hell!"

Edward looked like he was not trying to laugh as he took the vial back, "I would have warned you, but you took it so quick." 

Tank nudged Edward his foot, "Really? Cause from the looks of it you are enjoying the look on my face!"

That made Edward laugh, "Okay maybe a little. We are still working on the taste!"

"Yea we'll work on it more, cause it takes like shit." Tank leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms, hoping this stuff would kick in soon because he honestly could fall back asleep right there if he sat long enough.

Edward was still smiling, trying not to laugh as he continued to mess with his desk and put things away. Tank noticed just how messy the desk was compared to before, "Did you work in your room today?"

"Of course, how else was I going to check on you so often? Seemed a hassle to go from the labs to your room every hour anyway." Edward walked towards a bookshelf to put something up, Tank unsure if he saw right, but it looked like Edward’s face turned a bit red.

"Hope that didn’t get you behind on any work." Tank’s eyes kept following Edward around as he was cleaning up his room. 

"Oh no no! Today was going to be mostly paperwork, the only thing I’ll have to do tomorrow is confirm some results. Ah, then it will be my day off!" He hummed happily.

Tank looked a bit surprised, "You take days off?"

This made Edward look at Tank with a disappointed expression, "Just because I am not human doesn’t mean I want to work everyday."

Now Tank was the one laughing, "Hey- That’s not what I meant! You just seem like the workaholic type." 

Edward rolled his eyes, "I do like my job so of course I will work plenty. Also my work is time sensitive so I must." 

Tank could feel the energy start to come back to his body, be it slow, it was there, "I would hope you like it considering what you are doing. Be a shame if you hated your work." 

"I am quite proud actually! Will be even more so once it’s all said and done. Then I can take a vacation... I hope." Edward seemed done with putting things away and looked to Tank, his concentrated look coming back and taking a moment to talk, "I know we already discussed it, I just couldn’t help but doubt... Are you really going to stay here?"

Tank got up and stretched, "Well not in your room, I want to clean up." He relaxed and walked up to Richtofen, "But I will be staying, like I said, don’t really think I can leave if I want too. Plus it’s nice not having to deal with my supervisors sending me off to do who knows what for a while." Tank pondered, "I just don’t know how I feel if this is permanent."

Tank noticed how Edward was looking hard over his face, thinking well on what to say next, Tank instead spoke first, "But I think that is something we can worry about later, let's just focus on what is happening now." 

Edward looked away and nodded, "Yes, I think that is for the best." He then smiled to Tank, "Go on and clean yourself up, I need to head down to the labs for a bit. I’ll be back to check on you."

"Sounds good." Tank headed for the door, "Oh and Richtofen?"

"Yes?"

"I’d like to talk about how this whole blood thing will work later, when you get a chance." Tank regretted instantly what he had said because Edward didn’t hide very well the worried expression on his face, still the other replied, "Yes of course, now go clean up" He then turned away to deal with some things on his desk.

Tank let out a small sigh and walked away, heading back to his room and straight for the bathroom. Once in there he got the water running and stripped his clothes off, looking in the mirror, "I need to shave." Then frowned, Edward was right, even after the tonic he still looked pale, but at least his energy was returning. 

Once the bath had filled up, Tank slid in and relaxed, while he would have preferred to shower right now his body was still feeling weak and the bath was feeling wonderful. Tank let his arms hang off the tub and had his head back, "Damn this feels good." He looked up at the ceiling and frowned, thinking about how the hell he was going to handle that conversation with Edward. Tapping his finger on the side of the tub, he started to wonder about what it was even like being a vampire, the idea of drinking blood all the time for food just seemed disgusting. Though given Tank wasn’t a vampire of course he wouldn’t know. Magnus did say counting each person it was different. 

‘I just prefer the source.’

Edward’s words rang into Tank’s mind, his face starting to flush at the idea even of getting bitten. Would it hurt? Edwards said it was beneficial, so maybe it would even feel good. Tank knew he didn’t mind pain, and even in some situations he loved it. Tank couldn’t help but shake the idea of doing that, giving his blood like that in a way just seemed intimate. Is that why Tank was being so anal about it? Part of him felt bad, though it didn’t seem like Edward was struggling to keep composure, was he really? Edward seemed good at hiding things and keeping a straight face. Tank thought about when Edward said he was a vampire, how he went against Tank’s body but still didn’t bite him, he just stayed there trembling.

‘I won’t unless you let me.’

"Would I let him." Tank thought out loud, putting an arm over his eyes, "Why is this so... difficult." He sighed, his mind stuck on one thing now. Edward pushed up against his body. 

Even in shock, he was trained to remember details, everything he could take in. And sure Tank wasn’t the best at it, but he wasn’t the worst either. Because he clearly remembered just how warm Edward’s body felt, how tight Edward’s grip was on him and how good the other smelled even. That was the problem, Edward looked good. He always looked good. Tank huffed out in frustration. Even if Edward wasn;t human it’s not like his body changed much. The only real visible change was the pointy ears and brighter eyes. Tank didn’t want to admit either just how bad he wanted to touch those ears, how fun it would be to see Edward’s reaction to him doing so. Tank wouldn’t mind stopping there either, how nice would it be just to touch all over?

Tank sat up in the tub, splashing water in his face and staring down, "Shit." Since when did he have an erection, let alone the energy for it. It wasn’t even a full erection, and while Tank could ignore it, part of him didn’t want to. He hadn’t enjoyed himself since before coming here, and even a while before that. Tank took a deep breath before sliding back into the tub, letting his hand trail down. Edward was going to the labs anyway, and surely he didn’t have supersonic hearing or something. 

Moving his hand slowly around his shaft, Tank began to pump his member, letting out a soft groan when he touched it. Damn it’s been too long. He started to think how much nicer it would be if it wasn’t his hand but someone else's, a mouth wrapped around as well would be even better. Tank tensed up when he thought about it, Edward’s mouth around his penis, his head slowly bobbing and his tongue going along the length of it. Tank let out a low moan, his breath becoming heady as he closed his eyes, letting his other hand grip the tub. Tank didn’t know why he was thinking of Edward as he continued to fantasize, he could think of anyone really, but instead his mind trailed to the idea of having Edward on top of him, grinding his hips into the other and enjoying what noises the other would even make. The possibilities drew Tank wild, while he could think of anything, he wanted to know more then it being anything. Tank needed to know.

He felt his body clinch up as his climax came, the white pumping out of his tip and swirling around in the water before going to the top. Tank let his body relax, keeping his hand gripped around and giving out a few more good pumps before letting go. Catching his breath, "That sure didn’t last long." He grumbled, blaming it on feeling weak like he had to give a good excuse to his fantasy. 

Tank’s eyes were back on the ceiling, just staying still and trying his best to calm down and let his mind be empty. But instead only a few words came out, "Guess I do have the hots for him..." 

With a long sigh Tank started to climb out the bath, he was done with being in the water. Tank needed to figure out just how he was going to go about the whole blood situation, not some crush.

This was professional after all, wasn’t it?


	11. The Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another chapter at hand, but that's not what I am here about!  
> If you head back to chapter two, there are end notes now with a link to a references I drew of Richtofen and Dempsey for my fic!  
> Feel free to use the refs if you want to draw something! And don't be afraid to explore outfits with the two! :^)c
> 
> If you draw something show me! Thank you guys again and enjoy a commission I got from @ Ma2_Ereki on Twitter of them!  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/728254621205921836/734589949138960404/cd218fedc67dfe6acb8434fbfb3e2955.png

Tank had some regrets about his acts in the bathroom because any energy he did have vanished with it. Once he was cleaned up and dressed, he fell right back on the bed saying to himself he would only be there for a moment and then he would get up and do something.

Suddenly his mind was flashing, memories rushing in he didn't want to remember. Horrors he saw played over and over again. Haunting his very core. Tank wanted to scream but no noise came out. He tried to run from them, until suddenly he felt hands on him, dragging him back. He wasn't going back. Tank couldn't understand the noise going at him, it was calling it his name but everything else was a mutter, he needed it all to stop. He grabbed at whatever was touching him and pinned them down, Tank on top and eyes wide open. 

It took a moment but when he came to the realization of what was going on, he was looking straight at Edward in those bright blue eyes who looked like they were a deer in the headlights. Tank was frozen in place while Edward started to ramble in a panic.

“Dempsey I am so sorry, I shouldn't have- You were asleep so I thought I would help you get under the covers. I didn't know- I mean I know I shouldn't have! I'm sorry I-” 

Tank finally breathed, not realizing he was holding his breath as he loosened his grip on Edward's wrist, “Holy shit.” He quickly climbed off and stumbled backwards from the bed. His legs betrayed him, not liking the sudden tense movement from before and the panicked ones now so they just gave out, making Tank fall to the floor on his reer. Edward was quick and already climbing off the bed to go to Tank's side, “Dempsey!” Kneeling down next to Tank, “Are you alright?”

Tank put a head on his head, the headache was back tenfold and the world was spinning, “Just moved to fast is all. I'm fine.” He snapped his attention to Edward, “Richtofen, Shit I'm sorry! I sometimes can't tell where I am and I just-”

Edward shook his head, “Shush now, I am not upset, a little shaken but okay. No need to give me a reason, I understand.” He looked concerned at Tank, “I'm more worried about why you just toppled over!”

“Well I'm dizzy as hell.” He sighed, “Probably due to the sudden movement while waking up.” Tank's eyes were closed now, trying not to let the feeling get worse.

He felt Edward's hand on his shoulder now, squeezing a bit, “Well just stay right here until it passes, I'll keep next to you in case you need anything.” His voice was gentle.

“Thank you.” Tank didn't register what he was doing when he leaned over against Edward whose hand had moved away from his shoulder. Tank was far too focused on the dizzy sensation in his head and trying to make it stop. Tank only realized when he could hear a quick heartbeat what he was doing. Tank tensed up and tried to move away, “Sorry I didn't meant too, this damn-”

Edward put his hand up and around Tank's head to pull him back, “Don't apologize... If you are dizzy you can lean on me. I don't mind.” 

Tank tried to open his eyes, wanting to look up at Edward, but it was instantly a mistake so he closed them again sighing, “I'll be glad once this all passes. Better be quick too! It's shit to feel like this.”

“I hope it passes quickly as well. I brought another tonic encase, though you'll have to wait a couple hours to drink it.” Edward moved a bit, trying his best not to move Tank, just trying to get more comfortable it seemed. Edward shifted himself so his front was supporting Tank and one of his legs was now up against Tank's back to keep him steady, his hand still staying against Tank's head.

“I don't know if I want to drink another one of those, I swear I can still taste it. You know you should try to make them honey flavored, since they look like honey anyway.”

Edward chuckled, “That would be nice, I am sure the others in the lab would enjoy that too.” 

“No need to thank me for making your cold medicine energy drink better.” 

“Dempsey that is not exactly what it is.”

“Alright then what do you want me to call it?”

Edward was quiet for a moment, “I honestly don't know what you should call it.” 

“I can come up with names too if you want, but for that you'll have to give me some of the revenue.” Tank smirked.

He could hear Edward's smile in his words, “Only if you actually give a name worth becoming a brand.”

“Alright I got this.” Tank thought for a good minute, “How about Cat Piss Whiskey.”

Edward started to laugh, “Dempsey! That is a horrible name haha!” 

Tank chuckled as well, “Alright fine fine, hmmm. Quick... Revive?”

“Quick Revive? Hmmm. Sounds catchy.”

“Yea but you can only use it if you make the shit taste better.” Tank poked Edward's chest, this causing the other to laugh once more.

“Fine fine. We'll improve the flavor and even get you to taste test it once done!” 

“Yea you better, you cant use my catchy name for it. Has to be Tank Dempsey Certified.” Tank didn't even notice that Edward was running his thumb in a circle motion against his head, damn did it feel good.

“I'll make sure to get the seal of approval.” Edward chuckled, “Feeling any better?”

Tank shifted his head a bit, “A bit, mind if we stay like this a bit longer. Can't even open my damn eyes without wanting to puke.” 

“Of course. Does it feel as bad as before?” 

“For a moment but now it's not so bad. You were probably right though, most likely a concussion.” Tank groaned.

“What makes you say that?”

“When you get your head whacked enough to get them, you just kind of know the difference between having one and not having one. Or worse.” 

“I see.” Edward stopped moving his thumb into Tank's head, trying to peek at the wound instead which Tank tensed up, “Hey you sure you should be doing that? I don't want you to bite into my head.”

“It's fine, I fed some so it shouldn't be a problem.” Edward was running his fingers around the wound, “Looks like your cut is healing well. Does it hurt bad when I touch it?”

“Makes the headache worse.” 

Edward quickly moved his hand away, “Why didn't you say something, or even react?”

Tank just shrugged, “It's not that bad.”

He felt Edward's chest move up and down as he sighed, “You still should have said something. I am trying to help you, not hurt you!”

“Of course doctor, didn't mean to upset you.” Tank teased, feeling Edward's push the bandage gently back before going back in place and continuing to rub circles. Tank was grateful that continued.

“I'm not upset- That's a lie I am. How are you going to be if you get sick!” Edward huffed.

“Far worse, I will actually start complaining then. Easily every five minutes cause I can't breath through my nose.” This was a lie of course but Tank was amused. Edward seemed so too.

“I'm shocked, you will play off a concussion like a scratch, but a simple stuffy nose and you become a child?”

“Listen, stuffed up noses are actually the worst thing your body can do. And then when you breathe through your mouth for too long you get a sore throat. Don't even get me started on the snot.” Tank waved his hand around to exaggerate his rant, but he had a smile on his face the entire time.

Edward was trying not to laugh once more but failing horribly, “You can't be serious right now, big strong Tank Dempsey brought down by a common cold!” 

Tank finally opened his eyes up, looking up towards Edward, “Like you have a right to complain you vampire, bet you don't even get a cold!”

Edward looked down at Tank, “I'll have you know I was human once too! I know what a cold is like.” His hand relaxing on Tank's shoulder now.

“Alright, but how long since you've had one old man.”

Edward let out a gasp, puffing his chest out and giving a proud pose, “Old man! I'll have you know I am only One hundred and Seventy Eight! That is not old at all!” 

“Richtofen, you realize That is dead in human years, yea?” Tank raised a brow.

Edward looked back down at Tank, “I'm not human though~” He hummed.

Tank finally pulled himself off Edward, not wanting to overstay his welcome, finally making proper eye contact, “So what's that considered in vampire years then.”

“Actually pretty young, once I hit over four hundred I can accept being called an old man!” 

“Guess I'll have to make it to two hundred to properly do so. I'll even get you the proper old man gear when you hit the ripe old age.” Tank grinned. 

Edward shot a glare at Tank, “You do that and I will put you in your grave.”

“Sounds like a deal then.” 

They both laughed before Tank took a breath of relief, “I think I can get up now.” He started to do so before Edward put a hand on him to make him sit back down, “Wait, let me help you up in case the dizziness comes back.” Standing up himself then holding his hand out to Tank, “Take it slow.” 

Tank took and it pulled himself up far too quick. Edward was point on because the dizziness did come back like a truck and he stumbled forward right into Edward who thankfully caught him, both able to keep their balance, “Dempsey! I said not to get up too fast!” He scolded.

Tank put his hands on Edward's shoulders to try and steady himself, “Sorry Richtofen, just habit to keep quick.” He was trying not to close his eyes let alone end up back on Edward even if he wanted too. 

Edward sighed, “Just stay still for a moment, try to let it pass... If you need to lean on me again, that's okay.” The last part Edward said softly.

Tank looked to Edward and smiled, “Thanks. You're a good doctor, you know that?” He chuckled, laughing was a mistake, Tank almost wanted to puke.

Edward tensed up under Tank's hands and looked to the side, “I would hope I was!” He cleared his throat, “Thank you.”

Tank let go of Edward's shoulders, confident enough he could make it a few steps back to the bed on his own, and he was able too. Once he sat down he gave in and just flopped back on the bed, closing his eyes and grumbling, “Who knew a crowbar in the rights hands could do this much damage.”

The bed sunk next to him, Edward looking over Tank, “Well it doesn't help when the one that did it also has strength more capable than a human.” 

“True.” Tank wasn't sure why, but he felt Edward was staying particularly close to him since finding him in the lab the other day. Was he wrong to notice? Or maybe that was just hopefulness on Tank's part. He pushed it a side, opening his eyes and glancing at Edward who was sitting straight now and staring off in thought. Enjoying the view for a moment before his stomach growled loudly, Tank just grumbled more.

Edward had a smile on his face, “Hungry?”

“I didn't even realize...” Tank sat up only for a hand to be placed on his chest and pushed him back down.

“Stay! I can get you food, something light I presume?”

Tank closed his eyes again, “I should be doing this myself, not you.”

“You have a concussion and I am a doctor taking care of you. It's not like you can do it on your own anyway.” He patted Tank's chest lightly.

The marine just huffed from that, “I feel weak, it never feels right if I am just laying around doing nothing.”

“Well your body right now can't handle doing everything, you will just have to rest.” Edward got up and headed for the door, “Try to see if you can stay awake though, at least.” And he was gone.

Tank sighed, then heard the chime of his phone that was luckily in his pants pocket, thank god he grabbed the same pants as before. Tank pulled his phone out and looked at it, seeing the message was from his supervisor. It read;

You will no longer need to give reports. You are to stay as instructed without further orders. If you are to endanger or leave Edward Richtofen it will be considered a capital punishment and you will be marked as a traitor of the state. Thank you for your service.

Tank looked at the phone, going through a few emotions; shock, anger, disappointment, back to anger. He then tossed his phone aside in frustration, when it seemed to bounce off the bed and onto the floor, Tank did not care. He knew he shouldn't be surprised by this, considering the circumstances it was coming. But he just didn't like how his service seemed to feel like nothing. He was a sack of meat for them to toss around and do as they saw fit. Though he also knew this and accepted it years ago, it was moments like this that made that sickly feeling come back and made Tank want to punch something. But as of right now he was too weak too, also he'd hate to put a hole in the wall considering how old this place seemed. No use taking his anger out on someone else's house. He just felt so useless, and to make it worse now Tank felt like a freeloader. He could start paying rent but he didn't get information about income or job pay even, it was all to be told later. So Tank now assumed there was never going to be a payment, there for eventually his money would run out. He knew Edward could easily afford another human being in his home, but it was a matter of pride dammit!

So now Tank was out of a job, no money, and what seemed like no freedom. Though he knew Edward wasn't holding him here, it was sadly now his government.

Tank's gloomy thoughts were interrupted when Edward walked back in with a plate in hand, “Still awake?”

Tank lifted himself up with his elbows, “Somehow.” His voice sounded more irritated then he wanted it too. 

Edward placed the plate down at the side table and stood in front of Tank, offering a hand to help the other sit up, “Does your head hurt worse?”

“The headache is most definitely back.” He groaned, taking Edward's hand and pulling up with the help, once he sat up he Tank only put his elbows on his knees and buried his face into his palms, letting out what could best be described and a low and angry growl.

He heard Edward step to the side, “Oh, is this your phone?” Picking it up off the ground, before it became silent.

Tank peeked to see Edward look in shock at the screen, guess it was still unlocked. Edward though quickly held it out to the other in panic, “I didn't mean to pry!”

Tank sat up right and took the phone, “It's alright, I was going to tell you anyway.” He just tossed the phone on the bed, “Like I said, they wouldn't care for me leaving.” Tank waved his hand, “Now don't go thinking it's your fault or anything.”

Edward of course tried to protest, “But I asked for you to be here! If I had not then-”

“Then it would be someone else.” Tank said bluntly, reaching for the plate and looking at the food, honestly his appetite was completely gone but he knew he had to eat, “I'd rather it be me then someone who might not be able to handle this. I'm used to getting a shit show from the higher ups.” Tank was trying his hardest not to go off, full on rant at the other in front of him about how horrible his service was, even if he served his country with pride. It didn't mean the marine had many thoughts on how his country handled their military, oh he could go on for hours. But he'd rather not.

Tank finally looked up from his plate after fiddling with the food, his eyes on Edward who was looking down with a hard stare. Tank furrowed his brows and put the plate back before starting to get up, “Look Richtofen, I understand things have been shit-” 

He felt Edward's hands on his shoulders, pushing him back to sitting down before they clenched at the fabric, Edward looking pissed and his eyes bright while his voice was sharp, “They still shouldn't have done this to you! It feels like they are handing you over like you are supposed to be some toy for me! Treating people like this is so- Agh!” He stood up straight and threw his hands up, “Just to keep some damned vampire on their work?” He was starting to get hard to understand as he ran his fingers through his black hair, messing it up. Edward's german accent grew heavier as he went on.

Tank wanted to scream like Edward was, hell he wanted to call his supervisor right now and chew their ass out just for good measure. But something about seeing Edward so angry calmed Tank down, it was nice to have someone feel as offended as he was with the whole situation. 

“Richtofen.” Tank tried to call out.

But the man was now ranting in full german, “For fucks sake, Richtofen.” Still going.

Tank reached over and yanked at Edward's wrist the moment it was back down to get the other's attention, “Edward!” Gripping hard to the wrist and locking eyes with the vampire, “Thank you.” 

Edward was taken back by this, his eyes started to dim down to their blue as he blinked in confusion, “I'm sorry, what?”

“Getting mad on my behalf, thanks.”

“Well of course- Who wouldn't be mad!” Edward ran his fingers through his hair again, messing it up more, “It's not only a dishonor to you, and it's disrespectful to me! Saying such things to force you here like you are my personal food bank.” He let out a loud and aggravated sigh, “I don't want you to feel like you are trapped here with me, like you have to do something you don't want to do.”

Tank let go of Edward's wrist and let his hands rest in his lap, thinking hard on what to say next, “If I really didn't want to be here I am sure things could change if it was put into motion. For now I am dedicated to what is before me, so calm down. It's shit, but it could be worse.” Tank patted next to him on the bed, “For now let's just try to make the best of a complicated situation.”

Edward sat down next to Tank, now being the one that buried his face in his hands and grumbled. 

Tank looked head, quiet and thinking now that the blood talk was going to have to wait, it can wait. He glanced back back to Edward who still had his head in his hands. Tank wanted to comfort Edward somehow, but he was never good with words, or so he thought anyway. Going on actions, gut instincts were his best bet, but how was he supposed to make the other next to him feel better?

So Tank went on instinct and reached over, and put his hand through Edward's hair, not only feeling but seeing the man tense up only to shortly relax under the touch, “I'm so used to your hair done all neat, you really did a number on it there.” 

Edward didn't budge but he did speak, “The last thing I care about is my hair. I can fix it later, this needs fixed now.” 

Tank slowly moved his fingers through Edward's hair, seeing the other's shoulder drop their tension, “I don't see anything that needs fixing now, when I want to leave we can cross that bridge.”

“How do you not want to leave now!? I would if someone did this to me.” Edward started to tense up again.

Edward had a point, why wasn't Tank ready to run for the hills or actually go to raise hell about it. Was he just too hammered down to follow orders even if he hated them. Well admittedly yes, it was drilled into him for fifteen years to always do as told and be the sacrifice people needed. Though he was sure this case could be different if he wanted it to be, he didn't necessarily mind. He just felt frustrated because he felt like he was being a freeloader, a burden, and Tank didn't want that, which he ended up saying out loud before he could stop himself, “Listen Richtofen, I've spent a lot of years doing unfair orders and nearly dying over shitty and poor reasons. I don't like it, in fact most of the time I hate it, but I was trained to take orders so I do. When I look at what was presented in front of me here though, it's not bad. I'm here helping someone do great things for the world and I can accept that. It's the practically staying in your home without helping pay for anything and feeling like I am climbing in debt to you that's got me.”

Edward looked to Tank, who had to move his hand away when Edward did so, “In debt!” Edward looked shocked, “If anything I am in debt to you!” 

Tank was the one confused now, “How in the world are you in debt to me?”

“Dempsey you saved my life! Don't think I forgot about that. If it wasn't for you that day I would have had a bullet through my head! Wealth has no worth compared to a life, you staying here is so little of a fraction I could even try to give back.” Edward had a passion behind his eyes, it was a sight to see, “Don't think you owe me anything by being here. I want you to be here!” Edward stopped in his tracks and his expression changed from passion to something rather hard to read.

Tank didn't break eye contact, not saying anything back, still taken back by the entire saving his life speech.

Edward's face started to redden and his body leaned back, “I mean- I just- I am grateful for your company!” 

Tank raised his brows, “Happy to hear. I still want to do something for you though.” He frowned, “I don't just want to be dead weight in this room.”

Edward took a breath he seemed to need, “You're not dead weight! There is still plenty you could do- If you wish too...” 

“Like so?” Tank hadn't realized his heart was beating fast.

Edward finally broke eye contact, “We can discuss that later, for now you should eat! Your food- It must be cold now.” Quickly standing up from the bed, Tank's eyes following Edwarrd, “I'll have another plate made for you!” 

Tank quickly reached over and took the plate, “No need to waste food, I can eat this.” And stubbornly started to dig in, not looking to Edward now who's lips were tightly pressed together.

“Don't be so stubborn, clod food is disgusting unless meant to be cold!” 

Tank shrugged and swallowed his last big bite, “Food is food my friend.” Holding up the plate to Edward who looked wide eyed, “What?”

“Was that... An expression of speech or?”

“Food is food is a fact.” 

“No no- The friend.”

“Oh- Well no. You are my friend.” Tank lowered his hand with the plate only for Edward to quickly grab it and walk away.

Tank watched him leave, even more confused now. Was it that hard to believe Tank considered him a friend? Or was Tank being an asshole to the poor guy without even realizing it to where friends didn't seem to be an option? Well to be fair Tank knew he was easy to be an ass, but he was hoping it wasn't that bad. Tank sat there, hand to chin as he thought, or as long as he could anyway. Before he knew it he was back to laying down, staring up at the ceiling and trying not to fall asleep. He knew he needed to get more water and pills for his head but this was one of Tank's bad habits, he also just wanted out of bed, to do something. The man was a marine, sitting around for so long seemed awful, and sure as hell had done enough of it. But he was in no shape to be running around, let alone it was a matter of doing what? Edward kept his mouth shut and didn't share anything as of now either, most likely cause it was obvious Tank would just get up and do it. “Ugh.” Tank rubbed at his head, he'd be glad after a few days passed, and so did this. He was just hoping that he didn't get his skull cracked or something. 

The door opened and Edward walked in, his hair combed back neat, “Still not sleeping? I'm impressed!”

Tank didn't bother to get up, his arm over his eyes, “Tired of sleeping.”

Edward was shuffling around with something, “Well good thing you are not asleep, Maxis is busy, So I will change your bandage.”

“Alright.” Tank moved his arms and slowly got up, his head only throbbing in defiance to lay back down, thankfully the pain was not clear on Tank's face as he sat up and waited for Edward who was fiddling with disinfectant and medical tape.

“Can you turn to your side for me?” Edward adjusted his gloves.

Tank did so, trying his best to keep his eyes open. Edward started messing with the old bandage, gently pulling it off before rubbing against the back of Tank's head. The feeling was nice making Tank close his eyes as the other worked, it only taking a moment before Edward was done and removing the gloves. Tank opened his eyes and looked to Edward now, “Hey Richtofen.”

Edward threw the gloves on the tray he had brought, “Yes, is something wrong?” 

“No, well yes. But not with what you just did.” 

“Oh?” Edward still looked concerned.

Tank crossed his arms, “You said you fed recently, so when are you going to need blood again?”

“I see, of course.” Edward sighed, “Well, because I just fed, I think I should be fine for another few days.” He looked worried, “But that doesn't matter, we have to wait for the poison to get out of your system.”

“It affects you too?”

“Well of course! I'm not immune to others' powers. Well some I am but that doesn't really matter.” 

“I see.” Tank rubbed at his chin, “Then just make sure to save ... your energy?”

Edward smiled, “I will, thank you for worrying about me.”

Tank smirked at Edward, “I don't want you going at me now with those pearly whites of yours!”

“I have good control!”

“Uh huh.” Tank chuckled, then gritted his teeth, “I think I need to sleep.” He laid back down, putting his hand over his eyes.

Edward walked closer, messing with the pill bottle, “You should take some medicine, it will help with the pain.”

'I'm fine, don't worry about it.”

Tank heard a sigh from Edward and the pills being placed back down. “Well I'll leave you some out in case you change your mind. Good night Dempsey.”

“Night Richtofen.”

The lights turned off, Edward closing the door behind him. Tank rolled on his side, easily falling back asleep.


	12. Give me Something

It had been a few days of struggle with the damn head pain, dizziness, and nausea. Though after a few more attempts to go about and Edward demanding Tank stay in bed, he finally listened. It was hard to stay still, but between messing with his phone and laptop, it passed the time. Not to mention the sleep. 

Tank sat up in bed from a nap, pushing his hair back with his hand, man it must have been a horrible mess for the past few days. He slowly got up and went to the bathroom, flicking the lights on to take care of business and clean up. Once done he walked out of the bathroom and looked at his phone, glaring at the time, a little after four am. His stomach rumbled making him rub at it. Was anyone going to be up at this hour? Ah right, most people here work nights don't they? Should be.

Tank went out his room and kept his eyes down as he walked, deep in thought with his hands in his pockets. All his symptoms were lighting up, so that should mean the concussion was getting better and the poison out his system. He sighed, frowning about this whole mess, despite the alright moments between him and Edward, he still felt horrible with it all. At least he didn't have to give and take orders anymore, until he decided he wanted to go back. Would he really though? It was something only time can tell. 

The sudden arm grab made Tank jump, feeling like he just went out his own skin and eyes meeting Edward's, "Sorry Dempsey! I didn't mean to scare you, I was trying to get your attention but you seemed lost in thought." Edward taking a step back.

Tank let out a breath of relief, "No worries, what are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be down in the labs working?"

"Oh, I was coming to get something and check on you." He shrugged, "You walked right past me when I called your name even! What is so hard on your mind?"

Tank waved his hand, "Ah nothing too important, just still on that damn text." He grumbled, "I don't care to think about it anymore. Care to join me in the kitchen? I'm looking for some food."

"I can get some for you instead? You should be back in bed!" Edward frowned, almost like a pout.

Tank chuckled, "Nah I want to be up and moving around, at least let me go eat my meals normally now." 

"Well then I will join you just to monitor." He hummed, motioning Tank to continue, "After you."

They now walked side by side as Tank spoke, "Well if you are going to join me, might as well have something to. Indulge with me a bit?"

"Well I don't really care to eat food, but a glass of wine does sound nice." Edward smiled, "Maybe a sweet!"

"Making me think of pancakes with syrup." Tank rubbed at his stomach, "Guess that's what I should get then."

"Make sure this time you specify american pancakes." Richtofen teased as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yea, yea. So how is work going?" Tank looked to Edward, "As usual?"

Edward sounded hesitant, "As it normally does, though I am having a bit of trouble concentrating."

"Why so?" Tank raised a brow.

"See, I actually wanted to talk to you about that-" Edward turned his attention down the hall when his name was called.

"Dr. Richtofen!" One of the scientists hurried up, "Dr. Maxis says he needs you immediately, one of the experiments backfired!" Panic in their voice. 

Edward's eyes widened, "Let's waste no time." Both making quick paces towards the labs.

Tank started to follow, "You want me to help?"

This made Edward stop and face him, "No! Just stay here, I am sure it's nothing. Go eat Dempsey. I will be with you soon." And like that Edward was gone and Tank was left to stand alone in the hallway. All he could hope that it really was nothing, turning to head towards the kitchen.

Before opening the doorway, Tank could hear Martin singing his heart out to some german song he had going on the radio. It was a sight to see once the door was open, the large man rocking out with a spatula and spoon on the stove top, Tank almost felt bad interrupting, "Excuse me?" Holding back laughter.

Martin on the other hand couldn't hold it in and busted out laughing after he jumped, "Master Dempsey! You scared me to death." He reached over and turned the radio down while throwing the spoon aside he clearly did not need, "I assume you're here for some breakfast?"

"American pancakes sound good right about now." Tank let out a yawn.

"An easy meal, want some eggs and sausage too?" Martin hummed as he finished up what he was cooking.

"If you are offering I'd be more than happy to accept." Tank chuckled, "So where's Vet?"

"Viet." Martin corrected Tank, "Is enjoying his day off, we each have one day of the week where only one is here. It's okay to admit, when he is gone the cooking is better!" The large man snorted as he laughed.

Tank rolled his eyes, "Sure sure. Need any help cooking?"

"Oh no! Just go sit in the dining room and I'll have Walter bring it out for you once it's done." He hummed, turning the music back up.

Tank frowned some and walked to the dining room, plopping down in a chair and just trying to keep his head empty. He glanced to the empty chair near him then back, meals were better shared together. Tank put his elbows on the table then his head in his hands, running them down his face. Maybe he'd work out today to help pass the time, been a good minute since he did a full routine, and not like he didn't have the time. Only problem was the mile run he could not do. A trip around this huge mansion would be easy but Edward would destroy him if he did that.

Suddenly there was a plate in front of him with all the perfect breakfast helpings a man could ask for, he looked to Walter and tried his best to say thank you, "Dank Der." This made the old man smile, Tank smiling in return. It was nice to see something besides a tired expression, Tank watching as Walter walked over to where Magnus once stood. It was still odd without the other here, but Tank knew it wouldn't be forever. Them two had some talking to do.

Tank finished up the plate of food, taking his time in hopes Edward would come back, but when he was on his last bite of now cold sausage he was still alone. Tank sighed and got up, walking the plate over to Walter with another broken thank you before heading off. He knew he couldn't get in the labs alone so the american just retreated back to his room, changing before starting a full work out. From push ups, sit ups, to crunches and various other things. He grabbed a small towel from the bathroom to wipe off the sweat as he worked, about to start running in place when there was a light knock at his door, "Come in!" Tank called out and instead dug in his bag for a flex band to stretch with.

Edward opened the door, "Sorry Dempsey, it was a larger problem then before and- and." The other stood there looking at a shirtless Tank covered in sweat stretching.

"And?" Tank raised a brow, letting out a small grunt as he stretched his arms. 

"Ah yes! Well it seems there is a problem with some of the mixture that cause the blood cells to explode and we had to figure out why. Problem solved for now but we will need to work more carefully as we continue on." Edward's eyes were everywhere but Tank now.

"If I remember correctly you said the blood ever exploded!" Tank let out a small laugh.

Edward huffed, "It's not like what you are thinking!" Avoiding looking at Tank now and finding deep interest around the room, Tank shrugged it off.

"Yea sure." Tank moved the band under his foot to pull at it from below, "Hey Richtofen, I wanted to ask if you could give me the code to get into the lab."

That snapped Edward's attention back on the other, "Oh? What for."

"Well figured when I want to join you in the labs I could just go down there instead of having to wait for you."

"Hmm yes. Well we'd have to put your fingerprints into the system."

"Geez that high tech?"

Edward chuckled, "Well of course, how else will we protect our work." 

"Fair enough." Tank switched sides with the band, "Tomorrow then we can do that?"

"Hmm- Oh yes! That sounds good." Edward fiddled with his hands, "I should get back to work, I just wanted to come apologize and check on you!" 

"No need to say sorry, thanks though. I'll see you at dinner." 

"See you then Dempsey." Edward was quick to get out the room making Tank stop for a moment, partially confused while curious. What had him so rattled? 

Shrugging it off Tank went right back to working out, going on for another hour before cleaning himself up then going to his phone. He was getting so tired of this damn room, and he thought it wouldn't hurt to walk about outside just for a bit. So Tank covered up before making his way downstairs to look for a back door, wanting to get a better look at the backyard while he could. It took awhile but he finally found it, having to go through what looked like a ball room before going out the glass doors and onto the expansive back porch. Much like the front it had stairs that lead down to the back yard that expanded out until there was a wall that cut it off from the forest behind. Again was that contraption sitting out in the snow, a few people gathered around it and messing with it's ins and outs. Tank took a deep breath and enjoyed the fresh morning air before he started to make his way down the steps, careful not to trip. Once he was on the walkway Tank started to slowly pace himself around the back yard, noting how there some bushes going through the winter but others had long lost their leaves while waiting for spring to return. Tank smiled a bit, hoping he could see the backyard in full bloom then. Footsteps caught his attention and he looked over to the scientist fumbling with papers in hand as they breathed heavy, evident from how much fog was coming out their mouth. They suddenly tripped, the snow making their feet go out from under them, and fell face first causing the papers to fly everywhere. Tank quickly went over to help, "Oh shit, you alright?"

"Kore wa totemo itaidesu." The man whined out, getting up with Tank's help, "Ari- Thank you." He sighed and started to quickly snatch the papers up. 

Tank helped him, "Don't worry about it." Handing over the papers he picked up.

The man pondered for a moment, seeming in a debate with himself, then spoke, "Are you here to help with the teleporter?"

"Oh." Tank looked off at it then back to the other, "No I am just enjoying the fresh air."

The man shivered, "It's freezing out here though."

"Well I've been stuffed up in the house for almost three weeks, so I really needed the fresh air." Tank chuckled.

The man nodded, "Fair enough. I need to go hand these papers in." He gave a small bow before hurrying up the stairs.

Tank watched the other disappear into the house, then went back to walking around, doing his best not to go near the contraption even if he was horribly curious. After about thirty minutes had passed, Tank was bored of just looking at snow and feeling cold so he headed back in. Making sure to clean his boots well, Tank started to walk around the house just to get a good look at it, something he surprisingly hadn't for the chance to do. 

Though it was annoying to see it in the dark, Tank was able to take in details, the lavish wood carvings along the beams, rich colors of paint and dark wood, along with the intricate details in the carpet along the floor. There would be paintings on the wall, some random scenes of nature, cities, and so on. Some appeared as family portraits of various people through time. Tank eyes ended up on one that had Two proud looking parents with their small son. A voice came up behind him, it was Edward's, "My parents and I when I was only five." He stood next to Tank now, arms behind his back, "I remember that day like it was yesterday, my parents had a hard time keeping me still long enough for the painting but it was managed. The painter they hired even got me talking to keep me distracted in place, he must have been used to dealing with children." Edward chuckled. 

"Sounds like a nice memory." Tank glanced to Edward, seeing the sad smile on the vampire's lips.

"It was... My mother was a good woman, even if she was strict she would always spend time with me and be by my side when I was sick. My father sadly was not as close, he was a busy man and never had much time at home." 

Tank looked back to the painting, "I see." 

They stayed quiet for a bit longer before Tank asked, "Richtofen, how exactly did you become a vampire?"

Edward looked to Tank now, "It was not long after my parents passed and their homes were passed down to me that I found out our family doctor had been a vampire the entire time serving us." He looked away, "I had come down with a horrible flu, and in those times that could mean certain death for people. It certainly would have been for me if the doctor had not given me the chance to continue living." Edward was now adjusting the cuffs on his sleeves, "Becoming a vampire was never something I thought possible, but I knew I didn't want to die without doing something or being someone. So I took the offer. It was him who actually inspired me to become a doctor."

"I see, sounds like he was a nice man."

"He was." Edward said quietly, "If I was to be so bold and say, like a father."

Tank's eyes couldn't leave Edwad's face, "Where is he now?"

"Dead." His face became stern, "He was in the process of relocating and a group of hunters attacked him." Edward sighed.

"I'm sorry-"

"No it's alright." Edward smiled to Tank, "For a long time I had a close friend, that's all I could ask for from the time we had together." 

Tank smiled back, "Of course." Then his eyes went past Edward, making the other look back as Walter approached them.

His raspy voice was quiet to Edward, "Es sind Männer hier, um dich zu sehen, Meister Richtofen. Ein amerikanischer und deutscher General." 

"Danke dir Walter, bitte holen Sie sich von oben zwei Umschläge von meinem Schreibtisch." He looked to Tank, "Seems we have some guests, why don't we go greet them, Dempsey?" He hummed.

Tank nodded, "Sure, who are we entertaining?" 

"I believe it's our governments coming for progress in person. They do this once in a while. Give Walter your jacket and follow me." Edward started to make his way down the hall.

Tank handed Walter his jacket, trying to say thank you again (one day he'd get it right) before hurrying after Edward to the foyer. There waiting were two men standing tall and talking to another, both dressed and decorated in their respective countries' uniforms and medals. Edward held his hand out to shake to them, "Gentleman, welcome to my home! I admit, I was not expecting guests today."

The german spoke first, "Ah, we must have forgotten to give a call." Tank knew that was a lie.

The american then pointed to Tank, "You must be the assigned marine, Dempsey?" He held his hand out, "Nice to see a familiar face around here."

Tank shook it well, "As too you Sir." 

Edward led them two a room on the first floor where they could sit and talk, mostly the three men talking about how Edward's work was going. Tank didn't sit though, instead he stayed leaned against the wall where he could watch them all. Walter walked in handing Edward folders before swiftly leaving. Edward then looked at them before pushing the folders towards the generals, "You will find one is in english and the other in german. It covers what we have been doing for the past month and expected dates."

The american general was quick to look for that, "Seems the enhancements are being pushed past christmas?"

"Yes, there have been some setbacks but we are working through them efficiently." Edward motioned to the folder, "Further details are in there. Now gentlemen, would you care for a drink?" 

The german answered this time, "Oh no. We have business we must get too. Also we don't want to keep you from work." It seemed the german was truthfully needing to leave or wanted away from Edward as quickly as possible, it was hard to tell. All three getting up and shaking hands before they were shown out the front door.

Once gone Edward let out a sigh of relief, "Forgot to call, right." He grumbled then looked at Tank, "Thanks for accompanying me, I hate dealing with them!"

"Take it you are not a social butterfly?" Tank teased.

"I wouldn't call myself one surely. This job makes it impossible not to be." Edward let out a yawn, "I believe it is time to sleep. Today was far too exciting for me." 

"I'll walk you to your room then." The both of them side by side now as they headed up stairs.

Edward seemed to get more and more tense as they went but before Tank couldn't even ask before Edward made it quick into his room, "Good night Tank, I'll see you when I wake up." Smiling as he closed the door.

Tank did his best to smile back but a flood of worry came over as he rubbed the back of his head, the wound had well closed up so there was no longer a need for a bandage but it itched. Edward wanted to talk about something earlier when Tank had woken up, but what? Suppose it would be saved for later. Tank decided it would be best to just eat and sleep to try and adjust back into Edward's schedule, even if he didn't have to work anymore. Or he would have, if there wasn't a sudden noise from Edward's room that made the marine turn back as fast as he could.


	13. Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the POV of Edward.

Edward put a hand to his chest, his breathing starting to become uneven as he gripped his shirt, desperate to get the vest off his body. Kicking his shoes away and staggering towards his bed. It had been almost a week now without blood, but he shouldn’t already be this hungry let alone feel like he was starving! Edward had gone much longer without feeding so why was it so hard? He did well he thought, making sure not to exert himself until he could have some kind of talk, Edward needed to approach this right but problems kept arising. Work, people, just things!

It was like Edward could feel Tank walking away from his room, making him wheeze and tremble from it, his thoughts becoming muddled as all he wanted was the other to come back and sink into that beautiful flesh to the liquid underneath. Edward had drunk plenty of blood to sustain himself, right? And how long could Edward keep his composure before he truly lost it? He didn’t want to lose it again.

Suddenly it was like Edward’s vision was spotty, his legs numb as he went crashing to the ground. He needed to get control of himself, he had too before he did something rash. He tried to get up, stumbled but continued to try. There was a light, it felt blinding as Edward tried to look at the source, was someone standing there?

They approached Edward quickly, their warm hands grabbing at Edward’s body and making the vampire want to melt. The smell, god that intoxicating smell, it was so good. Edward wasn’t sure what he did next, he just knew he had to have it, and no one was going to stop him. 

Soon the warm liquid went down his throat, making Edward grip harder as he sucked in ever bit he could.

It was so sweet.

So good.


	14. Control

Tank was at Edward's door as he hesitated for a moment, should he barge in? It might have been nothing. When Tank heard struggling and hard breathing, that answered his question as he opened the door to see Edward on the ground trying his hardest to get up, his whole body looked as if he was trembling.

"Richtofen!" Tank saw as the other looked up at him, fangs out and eyes almost white. Tank gritted his teeth but went forward to help Edward, "What's wrong? Talk to me!" Tank put his hands on Edward's back and arm, trying to pull the other up. Edward's breath was hard and unsteady, as if gasping for air he couldn't get. Suddenly those bright eyes were on Tank, in one swift movement, the german pinned Tank down to the ground and was sitting on top. Tank gritted his teeth, the back of his head throbbing from the lingering injury already there. Tank's eyes shot open and stared widely into Edward's, feeling how bad the other was trembling above him as they stayed still for a moment. Tank tried to talk again, "Edward... Can you hear me?"

Tank put his hands up to try and push the other off but Edward's strength seemed to become unmatched as he pinned Tank's arms, opening his mouth wide. Tank struggled but couldn't find himself getting loose from Edward's grip, Tank knew what was happening and there was no stopping it. That's when Edward shot down and latched onto Tank's neck, digging his fangs deep into the flesh and refused to let go. Tank opened his mouth to let out a noise, trying so hard but there was nothing, kicking his feet some in protest.

At first it felt like fire was painfully wrapping around his neck, but as quick as the pain was there it was gone, only feeling the heat building up and spreading across his body. Tank wanted to move but from either shock or something else his body had grown still. He took in a breath, then out as his eyes were on the ceiling, only able to see from what light came through the doorway. Edward's hands loosened on Tank's arms before moving to grip at his shirt, pulling at Tank to try and be as close as possible as Edward continued to feed, letting out a low growl. Tank's hand twitched, he then moved both arms up and gripped at the back of Edward's shirt, pulling but there was no strength behind it. Even if Tank wanted to move Edward, he knew all too well when a predator was hungry, you could not get between them and their prey. The [rey this time just happened to be Tank himself.

Edward continued to feed for what felt like an eternity, letting out small noises that sounded something between a growl and a soft moan. Sometimes running his hands along Tank's chest before gripping again and sucking harder. Colorful dots started to play in Tank's vision, struggling he finally moved some under the vampire and let out a raspy, "Stop." Edward removed his fangs then licked at the wound, keeping his face nuzzled against Tank's neck for a moment before he sat up and looked down at Tank. His pupils were dilated and glossy, he still wasn't there from whatever high the blood had just given him. Edward's hands still firmly gripped to Tank's shirt, refusing to let go. Tank cleared his throat, trying to speak but again nothing came out. Tank's hands were on Edward's legs and gripping at the pant's fabric, desperate to say something his body couldn't muster.

Finally Edward's pupils started to shrink as his sense came back to him. He went from a relaxed state to a panicked one, his face started to become one filled with pure fear, his words stuttered, "Tank. I- Was habe ich g-getan?" Edward reached down and cupped Tank's face before moving it to take a clear view of the neck, then pushed himself back, "I-"

Tank could finally feel his body working with him again as he propped up on his elbows, it was oddly cold, "Edward-" He breathed out, "What happened?"

Edward climbed off Tank as fast as possible and kept backing up until he was against the foot of his bed, hands over his mouth. He then pulled them away only to see blood on them and panicked more, "Was habe ich getan!?"

Tank struggled to his knees, he felt weaker then he ever had before but kept pushing his body on, determined to make his way over to Edward who had their face covered now, "Edward!" He snapped, pulling the other's hands down, "Talk to me!" Tank groaned. 

Edward was shaking again, "I- I didn't realize how- I was so hungry and I- I'm so sorry- I didn't mean too!" He pulled to cover his face again but Tank didn't let him, instead moving closer, trying to sit next to Edward. 

"It's alright, it's fine." Tank leaned against the bed, only able now to keep one of Edward's arms in his hand. 

Edward jerked his arm away, "I hurt you! I- I did exactly what I said I wouldn't do! Without even a warning take your blood like an animal!" It was easy to hear the tears from Edward's voice, even if Tank's eyes were still on the ceiling. The small sobs that followed only confirmed this. 

Tank closed his eyes for a moment, the spots were becoming too much. But again Tank pushed passed the and looked over to Edward, reaching up and grabbing the man's hand to pull it down, "Please don't cry. It's alright." Tank realized Edward was getting closer, or was he leaning forward? It was hard to tell, Tank tried to talk again but he wasn't sure what came out. It grew dark.

When he was trying to wake up, it was like he couldn't. There was a lot of noise, so much it felt like it would make him never hear again. Then it finally stopped. There was only warmth in Tank's hand, he tried his hardest to hold on to it. But then even it was gone.

Finally Tank's eyes fluttered open and he quickly looked around, back in that same damn room as always. He sat up and rubbed at his neck, feeling off but he couldn't exactly remember why, this made his brow furrow as he got out of bed to look at the time. It was only half past five and the bit of light from the curtains told him the sun was still out, Edward would be up by now yes? Tank wanted to try and join him today, at least it would give him something to do. He kept rubbing at his neck like something was nagging at him, then his breath hitched. Why was he in bed when he never made it there? Tank quickly ran to the bathroom to look at his neck but it looked completely fine beside the two little bumps that were only noticeable by a good eye. Tank rubbed at them, frowning and concentrating on them hard, a tremble coming over his body as the memories hit him like a truck.

"Shit." Tank muttered as he gripped at the bathroom counter, gritting his teeth. Was he mad? No. This was something different, something he didn't realize he would have. Edward had gone against their promise, but Tank was not upset or even scared of Edward. To his surprise, Tank was worried to the point it felt like a knot had tied itself over and over again in Tank's insides and squeezed to never become loose. He remembers the fear, the shakiness in Edward's voice, those small sobs of regret.

Turning on the water, Tank splashed it onto his face before wiping away. Finally taking a good look at himself. Tank looked well, his skin still it's typical sun kissed tan and his hair just looked like he rustled around a bit in his sleep, he was changed into a shirt and sweatpants but it wasn't just that. Tank felt like he had the best sleep of his life, he felt so full of energy that the man could burst any second. All the while he also felt so calmed and relaxed, something he hadn't felt since he was a teen. His thoughts wandered back to what Edward had said that day in the labs, how getting bitten had benefits, so was this it? Tank looked at the two little prick marks once more, they would easily be gone by tomorrow. 

Tank started to recall back now to all the exchanges, just how long he was stuck in bed? Edward was trying to patiently wait for a whole week for something. It wasn't his fault, Tank knew that, he must have been struggling hard. Tank cleared his throat and pumped himself in the mirror, "You know accidents happen, Edward did nothing wrong Tank. It was just circumstances. You have to talk this out. Make it right." Tank nodded, reassuring himself as he pushed away from the bathroom counter and headed out to his room. He was quick to get out of his sweatpants and replace them with a pair of jeans while throwing on a plaid button up over his shirt, not wasting time to button it up as he slid into his boots. 

The first place he looked too was Edward's room, but there was no noise. Tank hesitated but even opened the door, only to find it empty. "Not here." Tank muttered, closing the door before heading for the labs. He waited patiently for someone to come out, and to his surprise it was a familiar face, "Samuel!"

The small man let out a yelp, not expecting to find someone else at the other side. He quickly tried to compose himself as he juggled papers, "Hi Dempsey, haven't seen you in awhile. How's your head?" He said cautiously but there was some genuine worry behind it.

"Yea, it has been huh? And I'm fine. Is Richtofen in there?" Tank was about to walk past him but Sameul stopped him before he could, adjusting the papers. 

"Oh if you are looking for Dr. Richtofen, I am afraid he isn't working today. There was an emergency that him and Dr. Maxis had to handle. Dr. Maxis came back but not Dr. Richtofen... I could get Dr. Maxis for you?" 

"If you would that'd be great." Tank tried to give a smile.

Samuel nodded and was quick to turn around, the doors closing and leaving Tank alone once more. A few minutes felt like ages when the doors finally opened, Maxis now standing there with a big smile and what seemed like the papers in hand Samuel had before, "Dempsey! It's good to see you're in one piece~." He teased and walked out, putting an arm around Tank so they could head upstairs.

Tank nodded, "I assume you know what happened?"

"Well it's not everyday someone comes running at you with blood around their mouth freaking out like Eddie was. But don't worry, he wasn't even near killing you if that's what you think!" Maxis laughed, "Just got a bit over excited from not eating for a week. Had me check you over and make sure you were okay. Which you were, I assure." Them reaching the top of the stairs.

"I figured that out on my own Doc. Where is he though? I-"

Maxis turned Tank so they were face to face, his look stern, "You want to talk to him yes?"

"That's the plan."

"And what are you going to do, yell at him? Punch him?"

"What!? No!" Tank frowned, "Why the hell would I do that?"

Maxis raised a brow, "Well that's what Eddie thinks will happen." He let go of Tank and smirked, "And he is positive he deserves it."

Tank groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Of course he does. Look I am not even mad at him. I just want to make sure he is okay. From what I can even remember he was so shaken up by what happened I just." Tank tried to gather his words, "I don't want him over thinking and blame himself when I am not."

Maxis chuckled as he watched the marine fumble with words, patting Tank's shoulder to reassure he understood, "I think you should be telling Eddie this, not me. I have him sitting out in the ballroom, told him to put on some music and relax. Last I checked he was still there. I am sure he won't run. I hope." Maxis shrugged, "Best of luck Dempsey!" Maxis waved as he walked off. 

"Thanks Maxis." Tank was quick in the other direction, he had a good memory of where the ballroom was and made haste to get to it. At first the music was faint, but it grew the closer he got. Seeing the doors of the ballroom opened some, Tank slipped in without touching them. The lights were off to the large room, curtains opened wide as before and light pouring in from the sunset that was slowly creeping down behind the forest. Across the room Edward was standing near one of the large glass doors that was wide open and looking out, the only thing between them was a single arm chair and table with a radio propped on it pouring out classical music. Edward must have been there for a while because the room was freezing now, the only heat coming from the door behind Tank. That made the marine grumble and pull at his sleeves to keep the cold from over taking him as he walked up to the table, turning down the radio. Edward did not respond or turn around, keeping a hard eye out to the backyard. Tank started to walk closer but was stopped when Edward did finally speak, "Please, don't step closer."

Tank listened, knowing this needed to go slow as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Alright." He wanted to wait a moment, see if the other would say anything but when Edward kept silent, Tank didn't want to wait, "I thought you didn't like the light."

Edward's shoulders tensed up, "Only for making me tired, I actually adore sunsets like this one. I just wish I could actually enjoy it." His words sounded so painful, and almost too quiet.

Tank ran his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out what to say that wouldn't make this worse, he wasn't sure how so he figured the best thing is just to be honest, "Listen, Edward." He took in a cold breath, "If you think I am here to yell at you, I'm not. I'm not mad about what happened, I'm just-" 

"Why!?" Edward's voice went over Tank's now, "I told you I wouldn't do that to you only to attack like some wild animal! I could have killed you!" He hit his fist against the glass door, making the small pane crack but thankfully not shatter. 

Tank had a stern look on his face, taking a few slow steps forward, "You were starving, you could have died if you had not done that. I'm fine- Well in fact I'm even better than that." Again another few steps and Edward was still in place, fist clenched so hard his knuckles had turned white against the broken glass. Tank continued, "You've had a lot of time to think this over I'm sure, and you've got the idea in your head now that I should hate you for it. But I'm not going too, I couldn't be mad about this." Halfway there and Edward still hadn't moved, this was good, "So stop being mad at yourself. We can learn from this."

Edward was quick to spin around, it was hard to see his face against the sunlight, but when it came in clear there was a mix of anger and regret on Edward's face, "I didn't want to do it! I don't want to be like this! So desperate and needy I end up attacking others! If I had known being a vampire could do this to people I would have never been one! I would have rather died!"

Tank tense up, but kept his ground, "Then what, you think any of this would have ever happened?" Tank moved his arms out, motioning around them, "You're acting like you're the world's worst person because you needed something and didn't get a chance to ask!" Tank started to march forward now, trying to close the distance between him, making Edward back up now onto the snowy porch. Tank was angry now but for different reasons, "If you think you are going to sit here and beat yourself up, try to act like I should be going at you then I have some bad news for you!"

Edward's voice was shaky while he put his hands up, "T-Tank- No Dempsey wait please-" But before he could go on he felt his feet slip out from under him and started to fall back. Tank was quick to grab Edward's hand but with his own feet already in the snow, his boots didn't let him grip and they both went down, Tank landing right on top of Edward which both made them let out a gasp.

Edward groaned under Tank's weight before he started to wiggle around with a panicked voice, "Dempsey, are you alright?"

Tank kept his face in Edward's chest for a moment, mumbling something but it didn't make it out coherently. Tank only met with a confused, "What?" From Edward who was still trying to move. Tank then propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Edward, "Just stick with Tank."

This took Edward by surprise, the expression clear on his face as he leaned up a bit but grew still, "Excuse me?"

Tank rolled his eyes, "I said just call me Tank. Edward." He was making a point by using Edward's first name, "I think we know one another long enough to be past formality."

Edward's face started to flush, seeming not to realize himself, "A-Alright Tank."

Tank sat up, pulling Edward to sit up as well, "Good." He pulled Edward a bit forward, keeping a firm grip on the other's arm while not breaking eye contact, "You're not going to try to run from me, are you?" Tank tried to keep his voice from sounding angry, coming off as calm as possible, but it was still stern.

Edward quickly shook his head no which made Tank let out a sigh of relief, losing his grip some, "Better." He pushed himself off the ground with one hand and pulled Edward up as he did, the two quiet for a moment but Tank didn't let Edward's arm go, fearing he would still try to bolt the moment Tank did. The two no longer look to one another.

Edward swallowed hard and spoke, "Tank... I'm sorry."

That made Tank meet eyes with the other again, "For what?"

"I still did something I said I wouldn't... I feel horrible for it nonetheless." Edward looked off to the side and his shoulders slumped.

Tank brought his free hand up to his own neck and rubbed it, "Honestly, I don't know why I was making such a big deal out of it. Put me in shock, but I guess getting bit isn't so bad." The marine shrugged before smiling at Edward, more of a smirk.

Edward's eyes seemed to light up, "Are you saying?"

"Well it's better than getting pricked with needles anyway. Already did it once, might as well keep doing it." Tank laughed.

Edward ended up laughing as well, his much more of a shaky one, "Are you... Serious?"

Tank started to pull Edward back into the house as he stepped backwards, "Do I really need to keep repeating myself Edward?" 

"No! Of course. I'm just- it's hard to believe it all." Edward's eyes weren't leaving Tank, letting himself be pulled and only reaching out for the glass door handle and pulling it shut. When it did though the sound of glass falling caught their attention and made them look over to see the cracked glass from before had shattered from the force. Edward let out a sigh and looked down at the mess, "Fantastic."

Tank chuckled, "Maybe next time leave the poor glass alone." He teased and pulled at Edward's arm once more to bring his attention back, "Someone else can deal with it, let's get out of this cold." 

"Of course." Edward sounded as if the breath was taken out of him, but there was a smile on his face now and that's all Tank wanted. Tank reluctantly he let go of Edward's arm, feeling bad if he kept dragging the man around like a child. Quickly picking up the radio, "Got somewhere with a fireplace? I'd love to be next to one right now."

"Yes, follow me." Edward led Tank out the ballroom, down a bit and opened to what seemed like a common room of sorts, turning only a dim lamp to give the room some light. It indeed had an unlit fireplace, around it was some armchairs, a couch, and a few tables for people to sit around the fire. The wall was covered in bookshelves full of all kinds of things, though mostly being books, the only other thing in there being a record player along with a liquor shelf. Tank put the radio down on one of the tables and went straight to work on the fireplace, thankfully there were unused logs sitting in it. It didn't take long for Tank to get sparks going that easily turned into a well lit fire that brought warmth to the room. Edward flipped an old leaver and there was some noise from up in the chimney which made a bit of snow fall in but it was no match for the fire that seemed unaffected. Tank then moved the metal cover over the fireplace to make sure no sparks got through, when he turned around he found Edward with a book in hand and sitting on one end of the couch with his arm across the back already getting comfortable. Tank looked around the shelves for a book as well, there were various books of fiction and non-fiction, some so old looking they might fall apart while others were much more new. Tank picked up a book that said it was about some fantasy adventure and settled with it before he joined Edward on the couch, kicking his boots off then swinging his legs across the couch and right across Edward's lap, his feet resting against the arm of the couch. He propped his arm behind him now with the book open, ignoring the now startled Edward staring him down. Edward was quick to turn back to his book and was hard concentrating on it. Unsure what to do with his arms at first but ended up with them resting along Tank's legs.

When Tank finally glanced up from his book, he noticed the small smile across Edward's lip, making Tank smile in return as he flipped a page. Tank would be lying to himself if he wasn't already getting into the book, it was really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had like 3 chapters ready to go, so why there is 3 today. 
> 
> Hope to have more soon. Hope you are all liking it as much as I am writing it! <3


	15. Progress

A few days passed since the incident, but thankfully there were no more problems between Tank and Edward. They started to spend more time together, well whatever they could between Edward's work, making sure to share their meals at the least. Tank had really gotten into the book he picked out of the common room, Edward telling him to just keep it on him til he was done. It was a damn good book, and from what Edward said there were three more that followed it so Tank was more than ready to finish the first one so he could go on with more. It was because of that he even forgot about getting access into the labs, Edward being the one that brought it up after breakfast.

"Do you still want to go with me to the labs?" Edward asked a bit hesitantly.

"Yea, I almost forgot about even asking. So how do we do it?" Tank was following Edward.

"Oh it's really easy, all you have to do is scan your hands, then take a picture and the computer will print you out a pass and give you a personalized code to use on the door." Edward hummed.

Tank chuckled, "Sounds like overkill."

"It's to protect our work of course Tank!" Soon they were at the entrance and Edward opened the door to let Tank into the labs, quick to be at his side and lead him around the maze, "To go through all these steps keeps people out that could harm our hard months of progress."

"Fair enough." Tank had his hands in his pockets now, trying to hide his smile while the two walked, he was starting to like it a bit too much when Edward addressed him. Tank quickly glancing around at the many people working about their projects to distract himself. All too engrossed in their work to even pay mind to who ever walked by.

After a few turns they made it to their destination, it was a rather simple room with a large display of monitors and odd things along one wall and nothing else. Tank didn't begin to understand what they could be for. Edward was greeted by a fellow german that was typing away at the mess, they exchanged a few words before the other got up and left. Tank gave Edward a puzzled look who shrugged, "I told him to take a coffee break. He sounded like he needed it and this is so easy to do a child could handle it. Now come." Edward motioned Tank over near a panel sticking out.

"So do you mean to say it's so easy you can handle it or?" Tank teased.

Edward grabbed Tank's hands and pressed them firm on the panel, "No I mean you but I wanted to be nice." He chuckled as he typed on the keyboard.

"Hey now, I might not be some fancy pants scientist or doctor but I am not a complete idiot." Tank nudged Edward with his foot.

"Yes, of course you aren't." Edward cooed out at Tank who only got another nudge in return from the marine.

The panel then lit up and became warm under Tank's hands, a noise coming out that was as annoying as any scanner would be. Once it stopped there was a little chime to indicate it was done. Tank pulled back and looked at a screen that had both his full hands scanned on it in awe. Okay that was pretty cool. He then looked to Edward who was still typing away, "So what now?"

"I'm just filling out information for your pass, then we can take the picture."

"Practically another mugshot."

"Mug... Shot?" Edward glanced to Tank confused, then back to the monitor to continue.

Tank put his arm on the back of Edward's chair and leaned down to look at the information he was filling out now, "Come on, everyone knows that when you have to take any kind of picture for an id card it just looks horrible. Always resembles a mugshot."

Edward stopped for a moment, thought about it, then frowned, "It's not that bad."

Tank had a smug look on his face, "Oh yea, then why did it take you so long to say so?"

Edward huffed out, "I do not like this conversation."

That in turn only made Tank laugh, "Only because it's true!" This time Edward was the one to nudge Tank with his elbow into the marine's ribs, not helping Tank laugh more. After a few more moments of typing Edward was done, pushing Tank to where the camera was, "Alright prisoner, now stand ready for you mugshot."

"Uh huh." Tank grinned before making the best 'criminal' face he could muster, this causing Edward to laugh.

"What is that face?"

"My thug face. Look's good?"

"Good heavens no!" Edward was holding his gut now laughing, "Just make a face that won't be horrible on the pass!"

Tank was trying not to laugh himself, but took in a breath and mustered a good neutral face. Edward was quick to take the picture while it lasted, them both letting out a few more laughs before settling back near the monitor. The pass popped out and Edward took it, looking it over, "This should be good." Holding it out to Tank.

Tank took it and looked at the pass front and back, noting it was almost similar to a military id, "Alright so what's the code for the door." 

"This right here." Edward pointed at the monitor for Tank to read, "And memorize it good, if you forget we have to reset it and you can't write it down either. For precautions."

Tank nodded and looked over the code a good few times, "Easy enough." Then pocketed his pass, "Well since I am down here might as well hang out with you in the labs today."

Edward seemed more than pleased by that, "Of course, just don't distract me from my work." He got up and started to head out the room.

"Since when have I ever distracted you?" Tank raised a brow.

Edward looked off to the side, "You know what I mean." He huffed out.

Tank smiled and let it drop, both walking now in silence to Edward's lab, thankfully it was a short walk. It felt weird being here again but also much more relaxing now that Tank wasn't officially having to guard. Still Tank propped himself in the corner just to keep out the way of Edward as he started his work, Edward quick to get lost in it as he normally did.

Tank didn't mind the silence, watching the other work without a word, again he was used to it. So when Edward spoke up it caught Tank off guard, not catching what he even said, "Sorry what?"

"I asked how far you are in your book? Last time you were reading it you had such a concentrated face." Edward started mixing two chemicals together.

"Ah." Tank rubbed at his chin, "Right now they are getting ready for the final battle, but somehow the enemy knows about their plan. So they are starting to figure out someone in their group is actually the enemy. Though I already know this because I got to read Hadol die a few chapters back, just going to be painful when they all find out." Tank realized he was rambling and tried to stop himself, "But I'm sure I'll see the outcome later when I read more."

"Oh so that means you are almost finished then."

"Yeah. Got pretty excited when you told me there were more books, so I just figured why stop? It's been awhile since I read a good story."

Edward nodded and started to mumble a bit as he took notes down, falling back into silence.

That is how the next few hours passed, it would be quiet then one of them would bring up idle chatter before growing quiet once more. Tank's eyes often traveled around the room, or watching how others would talk as they came in and out, but then he would always go back to Edward and watch how he worked. Tank used to find these kinds of things boring if he was honest, standing around practically doing nothing would destroy him on the inside as he felt the need to always be on the move. But Edward was entertaining in a way, how he would change rhythm to how well or poorly the work was going, the little moments with a smile of success or a scold for doing something wrong. Tank started to tap his finger, damn he was really starting to have just more than something of a crush huh?

Tank glanced to the time and noticed Edward was now just typing away, so he walked up and tapped Edward's shoulder gently, "Care to take a break?"

"Ah I should really get these notes in while they are fresh."

"I can bring you back some coffee." Tank offered.

"That would be great."

"How do you like it?"

"4 sugars and some creme." Edward hadn't once stopped looking at his laptop.

"Sounds good, I'll be back." Tank walked out and headed for the breakroom, doing the usual of seeing who was about at these late hours. Once in the breakroom he went and grabbed a pastry then started making the coffee, taking notice when someone walked up beside him to grab one of the other pots. Tank greeted the familiar face happily, "Nice to see you Maxis. Surprised you haven't been by Richtofen's lab today."

Maxis, who's demeanor was normally happy now looked worn, "Ah yea. Thought we had worked through a problem with stimulating the cells properly but it kept going too quickly causing over stimulus and we just finally figured out why." Maxis waved his hand. "And I haven't slept for almost twenty four hours because of it." This made the older man laugh, "And I don't think I will be for another twelve or so." Followed by a heart groan as he drank another cup, "Sorry for rambling, I am sure that made no sense."

" Not a bit. Sure you shouldn't try to at least take a cap nap in your office?" Tank was stirring Edward's cup.

"Oh no my dear boy, if I nap... That will be sleep." Maxis giving a hard pat on Tank's back as he laughed before heading over for something to eat.

Tank shook his head and headed out the break room with the cups and pastry, focusing and not walking too fast to spill them, every now and then taking drinks from his to make the trip a bit easier. Once at the door he realized he didn't leave any hands to open it up, having to knock with his foot, "Hey Edward, can you open up for me?" Nothing. Tank leaned to look through the frost glass but he didn't particularly see any movement or hear anything. He stood back straight, "Well shit."

A hand reached around and grabbed the cup gently from Tank, "Why the profanity?" Edward teased as he took a long drink of his coffee, "Thank you." He opened the door to his lab to go in.

"Figured you ran off to do something and I might be stuck here looking a bit like your errand boy." Tank was about to walk in but Edward stopped him, pointing at the pastry, "That can not come in my lab, crumbs."

Tank looked down at it in hand now, then at Edward, "Ah." He knew not to fight that, so he quickly popped the pastry in his mouth at full, chewed as best he could before swallowing and wiping away any crumbs, "Good now?" He drank some more coffee to help it down. 

Edward's mouth was agape before he poked Tank and started to laugh, "And how is that not supposed to make you look like a fool! Don't just scarf down your food whole!" 

"Hey I chewed it!" Tank rolled his eyes, maybe he should have chewed more admittedly. 

There was a small voice behind them that caught them both off guard, Samuel standing there seeming to not want to interrupt. Edward walked past and lifted the papers from Samuel, "What's this?"

"Reports from Dr. Maxis, he asked if you could look them over to help with a problem we are having." Samuel was doing his best not to stutter out his words.

"Sure I can, thank you Samuel." 

The assistant nodded then quickly ran off, making Edward sigh before turning back to head into his lab. Tank followed foot, now finally free to go in, "Any reason Samuel is afraid of you?" He nestled back into his corner.

Edward shrugged, "Not too sure if it's me being a vampire or him looking at me as a superior. Or both. Though he's been far more jumpy lately, most likely because of what happened with Magnus."

"Magnus? Why would that make Samuel on edge?" Tank raised a brow curiously.

Edward's lips went into a tight line, "Ah, Magnus or Samuel can tell you about that sometime. I don't believe it's my place to say." He started to read over the papers.

Tank left it at that and let Edward get back to work, but now he was awfully curious what that meant. Seemed no brainer, maybe Sameul was Magnus's food source? Magnus had to eat too. Then again they could just be really good friends.

A few more hours passed with idle chit chat along with the random coffee run. Eventually Tank talked Edward into dinner and the two were back out the labs. Once in the hallway alone, Tank changed topic in a rather ungraceful way, "Edward when is the next time you need to feed?"

Edward took in a small breath, "Oh- Well I am going to be honest I am not sure. I never had blood like this before and I still feel like I have plenty of energy."

"Well don't go starving yourself either. I don't really know how to tell when you need to eat so you just have to be straightforward with me." Tank looked at a convenient painting as they passed, away from Edward, no way in hell he was about to admit he just wanted to try again in a calmer setting. When he finally looked back, he found Edward with that same concentrated expression.

It took a few moments before Edward really answered, "I guess- Hmm. I can try feeding after you eat?" 

"Alright then." Tank didn't know why he was so tense, but now he wanted to look everywhere but Edward. 

Things did not soothe over once the two had sat down for dinner, Tank noting that Edward was keeping a stern look on his glass of wine like it had all the answers. Tank on the other hand kept fumbling and drinking his water, going through two glasses before dinner even showed up, he refused to go through a third. Tank would be damned if that awkward mood was going to last the entire dinner, so he decided to break it, "Hey Edward, what other books you have lying around here. Any more similar to the one I am reading now?"

Edward's eyes finally left his drink with a curious look, "Well there are plenty honestly, I pride myself some in being a well kept book collector." He hummed, "I have many tales of adventure, though not all are set in some fantasy world. I think you might like them nonetheless." 

"Alright, mind stating me a list?" 

A small chuckle escaped the vampire's lips, "Sure. I have to be honest, I didn't expect you to be much of a reader, Tank."

This made the marine shrug as he swallowed down some rice, "Honestly my job didn't give me much time to. I mostly read things on my phone so it's nice to have an actual book in hand, takes me back to being in highschool. Though at least this time I don't have to read for a grade, and it's not history focused either." 

That was able to ease the conversation, and they spent the rest of dinner now talking about the differences of education, though Tank did a hefty amount of complaining about the horrible american school system. Making a point that military school was even worse and no one should have to go through it. 

Before the two knew it they were standing at the door of Tank's room, the awkward feeling seeping back in faster than a bullet train. Tank cleared his throat, "So. How do we do this?"

"I think we should do it in your room this time, might something happen you'll already be near your bed." Edward's eyes were hard on the ground. 

Tank nodded and opened the door to his room to let Edward who made fast strides in. Tank quickly closed the door behind as he entered, couldn't help but think how they were both acting like idiots about this and needed to relax. But even Tank had a hard time actually getting himself to do that. The marine walked over to his bed and sat down, watching Edward pace back and forth in front of him with crossed arms and finger tapping his lip which in return made Tank tap his finger on his knee. Tank letting out a loud sigh to get Edward's attention, "It will be fine Edward, you're not nearly as hungry now and the shock is long over with."

Edward stopped and glanced to Tank out the corner of his eye, then looked away, "I know, it's just hard not to think of what happened. I'm-" He let out a shaky breath, "I don't want to hurt you again."

Tank got up and stood next to Edward, "You're not going to hurt me. But we will end up back at square one if we don't work out how to do this sooner." 

Edward faced him now, "Of course." His eyes went from Tank's face to his neck with that concentrated expression, "I admit I am far out of practice. I haven't actually bit anyone since my younger years when I first turned."

"Why so?" Tank kept his words soft and calm as he could.

"I could never find a blood that didn't taste odd or disgusting. It made me barely ever want to stick my fangs in a person. I was told some vampires just have a specific taste, and I was one of them." Edward rolled his shoulders, "Makes things more difficult but not impossible. I just had to be patient to find someone..."

"Like me."

"Yes." Edward's face was hard to read, he looked worried but just as determined. Maybe trying to mentally prepare himself? Tank wasn't sure, so the marine pushed again, he reached up and put both his hands on Edward's shoulders, pulling the man a bit closer to him.

"Tank, are you really sure about this? I do have something in my room-"

"Edward just bite me already before you make me change my mind." He sighed.

Edward tensed up, then with shaky hands he reached up and moved some of Tank's shirt to get a clear view of the other's neck. His breath started to quicken again but nothing compared to before. His movements were slow, like Edward was fighting with his body to do it or not. But after what felt like far too long, Edward grabbed Tank's shirt and pulled him close. Then Tank felt the fangs sink into his neck and that fiery pain return, it made Tank grip tight to Edward's vest. Soon the pain dulled out and the heat was spreading across his body once more. Tank this time had much better control of his body and he could feel like moving, but he was still with his grip loosening on Edward's vest, hands staying put. Edward pulled at Tank's shirt to make them closer as he drank, the little growls and quick breaths escaping but it seemed Edward was trying his best to stay quiet this time. Tank's fingers twitched against the fabric and he slowly moved them around Edward's waist, dammit when did it get so hot in the room?

After a few more moments Edward pulled back with a noticeable pluck of his lips, then doing the same as before, licking the spot he had bit but this time he sucked a bit more without his fangs before moving his head back satisfied. He kept one hand now flat on Tank's chest while the other was at the corner of his mouth with a fully flushed face. It was far less messy this time around, only a single trail of blood was making it down Edward's chin that he didn't seem to notice, his pupils large like before. Tank moved a hand off Edward's waist and wiped the blood away, "See wasn't nearly as bad."

Edward nodded but didn't seem to be there, his eyes staying wide as he tried to slow his breathing down. Tank gripped at Edward's waist and shook a bit, "You alright?" Edward giving a small nod again, Tank figured he'd have to wait for whatever the blood was doing to wear off. That's when Tank realized, Edward's body was just as hot if not more so. The pupils finally started to shrink and Edward shivered some, "Ah- So köstlich." He closed his eyes, his other hand going back on Tank's chest and taking a long deep breath.

Tank watched Edward, mind racing a mile a minute as they stood there, not daring to move but wanting to do so much more. That's when Edward's eyes snapped open and Tank swore the vampire's skin only became more flushed as he pulled himself away, "Th-thank you Tank. I- I should head to bed!" Before Tank could protest Edward was quick out the room with a hand over his mouth. Tank looked to the now closed door for a good while before he stepped back and let himself tumble onto the bed, looking up at the canopy. He put an arm over his forehead and felt just how hot his skin was, thinking how red his own face must have been, "Tsk." He just prayed to everything he knew they weren't close enough for Edward to fill the slowly growing erection that twitched now in Tank's pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! I got some more doodles I did for you guys. I drew these around the time I was writing the first chapters, but I forgot to post them! 
> 
> So enjoy a angry Edward, one serious and one not so serious;  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/728254621205921836/737034808303157348/a93216355d3803642f3d966768d3e6cc.png


	16. Temptation

Tank rocked his hips up into Edward who let out sweet and beautiful moans, Tank's hands firm on Edward's bare hips making sure to let him go in as deep as possible. Tank let out low grunts as his thrusts started to pick up speed, enjoying the view of Edward rolling his head back in pure pleasure, feeling his nails dig into Tank's chest and go down. It felt so damn good. Then Edward moved his head back forward and his eyes were glowing bright red as blood poured out his mouth, going right at Tank to attack. The marine shot up in bed with a gasp, hand squeezing his chest as he gulped in air like he was being choked, his other hand gripping so hard against the sheet it could have ripped. After a few more moments of calming himself down, Tank slumped back onto his pillow and did his best not to let his breathing pick back up again. It had been like this for the pest few days, either dreams that were pleasure, nightmares, or a mix of both. Tank groaned as he pulled out from under the sheets, feeling the mess he made in his boxers that caused him to inwardly cringe. 

It made him feel silly acting like this, like he was some honry teenage boy all over again chasing after whoever would look his way with some hint in their eyes. It didn't help he was in an all boys military school so it didn't give him much options for looking but it at least early on gave him an idea of what he did want. And now, as a much more matured man well in his thirties, he knew exactly what that was. Was he too confident to say Edward wanted it too? The chemistry between them was far beyond well, bouncing off one another with playful banter and long talks like they were old friends. At least that is how Tank felt. But did Edward feel the same in return? 

The water was hot against his skin but he ignored the sting as he cleaned up, his thoughts steady on Edward now. He wasn't sure if Edward even thought of men that way. He didn't want to push something on the man that was not wanted. It could just be that Tank was there as a food source. Edward wasn't human and the fact he was well over one hundred made it clear that getting too attached might cause serious problems down the road. Was Tank selfish to want to push for it anyway? And would his blood still have the same effect on Edward if he was a vampire too? Tank stopped his thoughts right there, was he really considering? No. Too far. He pulled himself back to reality as he turned the shower off to finish cleaning up. Not yet.

After getting dressed, sliding into his favorite jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and his boots. Tank had his book in hand and decided maybe today wasn't the best day to be in the labs, and his stomach wasn't feeling up for breakfast so he slipped into the common room. He asked Edward if logs could be kept there in case Tank wanted to enjoy some time again and Edward kept his word. Today seemed like any day to enjoy a warm campfire, only making a small trip to the kitchen for a glass of water before he settled down on the couch with his book in hand, ready to finish the last few chapters. When he was well into the book, the door opened, Tank figured Edward would be looking for him by now, "Morning." He called out, waving a bit over the couch.

"Morning." Edward replied.

Tank heard the door closed, not caring to look as he flipped the page, "Sorry I abandoned breakfast, I wasn't feeling too hungry this morning." 

"That's quite alright." Edward walked around the couch and looked down at Tank with a smile, "Almost done I see?"

"Yeah. I would have finished last night but after working out I was too tired to read." Tank felt Edward pat his legs, Tank moving them back and up so Edward could sit. As soon as the other was settled Tank just put his legs back over Edward who let out a small whine in retort, in return Tank just smirked and continued to read, "So what's up? Shouldn't you be down in the labs already?"

"Well, yes. But I wanted to ask..." Edward was hesitant and this got Tank's attention away from the book, actually looking the other over well. Edward was only in a button up shirt and dress pants, looking at the fire with what could be called a small pout on his lips as he tried to talk, "I hope it's not too much to ask right in the morning." 

Tank put his eyes back on the book, "Ah, so you're hungry then?"

"Yes..." Edward said slowly, his eyes on Tank, "It's okay if you would rather wait until tonight." Tank could feel Edward lightly tapping his finger on Tank's leg. 

Tank closed the book and put it on the table next to his water, "No it's fine, you told me that if we start doing this regularly my body would adjust faster." Tank got an idea and nuzzled comfortably into the couch, closing his eyes, "So let's do it then."

Edward gripped Tank's pants a bit, then let go, "Are... You are not going to stand?"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather stay laying down." 

"Alright." The tapping on his leg continued.

Tank waited patiently to see what Edward would do next, if this went on too long Tank would give up and just stand for the poor guy. But when Edward finally shuffled out from under his legs and crawled over to be on top of Tank, that made Tank open his eyes to meet those bright blue ones staring down at him. Tank smiled up to Edward who only frowned a bit in return, face flushed, "It feels like you are somehow teasing me Tank."

This made the marine chuckle, "No, just feeling a bit lazy today, didn't want to stand up." He leaned his head some to expose his neck, "Sorry for the trouble Edward."

Edward shook his head and smiled a bit, "No not at all, I'm asking you a lot."

Tank teased, "Yea, better be grateful you get any. Sense my blood is so good and all!" 

Which in turn made Edward put his hand on Tank's face, "To me! Not everyone." 

Tank chuckled then tensed up when Edward was already leaning down, his lips hovering over Tank's neck for a moment and Edward's breath tickling Tank's skin. Edward's hands had moved onto Tank's shoulders and he could feel Edward slowly drop his weight onto Tank, his lips touching as he opened his mouth and sank those long fangs into his neck. Tank tensed up and gripped Edward's arms, but started to relax once the painful sensation went away. He was cursing at himself for doing this right next to a fireplace, it was already warm but it was growing hot fast. The heat went to his head and was making him dizzy, possibly what made him stupidly bold as he wrapped his arms around Edward to pull him closer. Edward tensed up a bit before relaxing into it and only gripping harder on Tank's neck, letting out a long sigh that almost had a low growl with it. Edward's body moved some with that against Tank's body and it felt wonderful. That's what did it, that's what made Tank let out the half breathed moan that made the marine snap his eyes open and stop himself. He was getting way too ahead of himself and just hoped that whatever blood high Edward would get on that he was already too out of it to even hear that. 

That is what was making this whole thing feel like it was lasting much longer than it really was, Tank was trying to be very aware and stop himself encase he accidentally pushed it onward, cursing at himself for being like this. Edward took in some more before he finally let go with a small pop and licked at the wound a few times before nuzzling into Tank's neck, his body completely relaxed against Tank. Well now it just felt like they were cuddling. Tank let out a small sigh as he tried to move to see Edward's face, when he finally could the vampire's eyes were closed and he had a satisfied smile across his face with a bit of blood running down his lips. Tank reached up and wiped it away before just settling back in and letting Edward lay there. Just best enjoy the moment while it lasts. Sadly it was not long.

Edward quickly shot up and was looking down at Tank with a face redder than a tomato, "I'm sorry. I lose myself a bit when I drink." He fumbled out quickly.

"It's alright, I caught on after the second time. Didn't bother me much." Tank patted Edward's shoulder, "You should get to work." 

Edward was looking hard at Tank's face, seeming to want to say something but instead climbed off Tank, "Yes, I should." Quick to try and leave. When the door opened though, it stayed like that until Edward spoke, "I'll see you at lunch?"

"You actually want to have lunch?" Tank leaned up to look over the couch, all he could see was Edward's back.

"If you don't mind, you need to eat at some point."

"Alright then, see you at lunch." Edward then left without another word. 

Tank laid back down, a hand behind his head now and staring hard at the ceiling. Questions from before popping into his mind, but it was so hard to concentrate with this heat. Why in the world did getting bitten do that to you anyway? Tank couldn't concentrate like this, if he stayed here any longer he was going to melt. So he was quick to get up and leave the room, knowing he'd come back later after he just got some fresh air to clear his head. Tank made it to the ballroom and took long strides across it before swinging open the door and letting the crisp evening air hit his face. Damn it felt so good. The sun was still out but it was almost done setting, leaving an orange glow all around as the night started to take over. At the end of the yard there were some scientists working to cover up their machine for the night and seemed to be done with it.

Tank took in a deep breath and let it out, stretching as he did. Just what he needed to get a grip again. The sound of snow crunching heading towards him from his left caught his attention, figuring it was someone going to help the others in the backyard, Tank turned to greet them only to stop in his tracks as a small pistol was pointed right at him. It was a person in a full black bodysuit that looked high grade, it covered every inch of their body with various straps attached to it for holding small weapons and whatever else was needed. They had goggles over their eyes that were blacked out like sunglasses you could barely see in, and no way at this time was it possible. The suit was pretty tight and the person had a bit of curve to them, from the looks of it this was possibly a woman, and the much smaller stature was making that more clear.

Tank had his hands up in defense, "Listen I don't want any trouble."

They motioned with their gun at Tank's neck, a light but stern voice coming through the fabric, "So let me guess, you're his chew toy?" Most definitely a woman, having a thick french accent. 

"If that's how you want to put it. Let's put the gun down and try to talk about this." Tank took a step forward.

"You move another fucking step and I'll be blowing your brains across the snow. Where is Edward Richtofen?" She snapped.

There was a scream from down in the backyard and the scientist caught on to what was happening, the woman pulling out another gun and aiming it towards them, "Shut up if you want to live!" 

Tank took this chance to dart forward at her, dodging best he could as the bullet when straight into his left shoulder. That didn't stop him from charging but the sudden upward kick in the face did that sent him flying back into the snow. The woman stepped up and pointed the gun down at Tank who was trying to get up, stopping him by placing her boot in Tank's chest, " A loyal dog is no use to save."

Tank's eyes were past her though as a second story window was open and Walter of all people was jumping down over them, landing his own feet on top of Tank with little to now weight, the surprise making the woman stumble back. Walter was quick to bounce off Tank and dart forward, grabbing the goggles and cracking them in the process. The woman shot again, it was straight at Walter's gut but his other hand was already up to grab at the woman again. She made sure that didn't happen with a swift kick in the wound she just made, making Walter crumble to the ground. The woman looked around as her goggles started to fall apart from her face, then eyes landed right back on Tank, they were a bright emerald green and she hissed out, "I'll be back for you." Before turning and quickly running, stashing her guns as she did. With two quick jumps, one off the porch and another over the wall, she was gone from sight. 

Tank gripped at his bullet wound but was more concerned about Walter then himself, "Walter!? Get- Shit. Get is der got?" 

Walter slowly stood up, straightening his tux and let out a small grunt as the bullet fell out his stomach onto the ground, "Ja." That action caused one of the poor scientists to faint from shock.

Tank sighed in relief, of course the old man was a vampire as well, probably all of Edward's staff was.

There were quick footsteps to him before the man himself was kneeled beside Tank, inspecting his shoulder, "What happened?" Edward's voice was laced with panic but also anger.

Before Tank could say, hissing out from Edward touching his shoulder, Walter instead spoke, "Ein Vampirjäger machte es in die Villa Master Richthofen."

Richtofen flashed his teeth, gritting hard and not saying a word for a moment as he continued to look over Tank's wound, when he finally did it was snapping, "Walter, räume auf und informiere die anderen, dass wir Feinde in der Gegend haben."

Walter nodded and left them alone. Some other people had come outside to see what was going on, many going to the shaken scientist while a few gathered around Edward and Tank offering to help. Edward sighed, "I need to get this bullet out his shoulder, it didn't go through. Someone go get me some medical supplies and another doctor. I'll get Dempsey inside." People were quick to do as told. Edward helped Tank up to get in the mansion. 

Tank finally spoke, "So another vampire hunter or someone just after your research- Never mind how'd they even make it out here?"

"I'm not too sure but I will have some people look into it. I am sure they have their sources, but I also have mine. Walter says they were a hunter and I trust Walter." Once in the hallway, Edward got Tank to just sit down in the nearest chair and pulled out a handkerchief, putting it against the wound. 

"Yea probably right, when she spat at me about being your chew toy that kind makes me think she hates vampires." Tank just kept his breath as steady as possible

"A she?" 

"Yea, the voice was clearly a woman. Her eyes were a very unnatural green though."

"Good to know, that will help narrow the search down." Edward pulled the handkerchief away to look at the wound again.

"Sorry for bleeding all over your house Edward." Tank gripped his arm tight but tried to relax, he knew just tensing up would cause more blood to pump out.

"Nonsense. Things can be cleaned, my only worry is your shoulder." 

"Not my first bullet wound, just glad it was not something else she shot."

A doctor with two others walked over, one person carrying a table and they set up an area to take out the bullet. Edward was quick to work on it, using long tweezers as he dug in, though the bullet had shattered it was only in two pieces and easy to fish out. Once they were sure it really was only two Edward started to clean out then patch up Tank's shoulder. Tank letting out a sigh of relief once all the touching to his wound was done. He then looked down at his shoulder but more importantly his shirt, damned thing was ruined. They slid his arm into a sling and then debated if Tank should go visit an actual hospital which Tank said there was no point unless it got worse. They let it go.

Edward was cleaning off his hands and thanking the others for their help, asking them to go tell some others about the incident before turning his attention back on Tank, "Feel like you can stand?" They were alone now.

Tank groaned but got up, "Yea, just a shame."

"Oh?" 

"I liked this shirt." Tank pulled at it some.

Edward let out a small and shaky chuckle, "We can replace the shirt."

"I know, still a shame." He looked at Edward, "Are you okay?"

"Yea. I was just." Edward looked down, "When I heard the gunshots and found you were not in the common room, I thought the worst. And then the smell of your blood hit me and I was terrified."

"Ah- I see." Tank used his now good arm and pulled Edward into a hug, "It's alright. I'm fine. I think that crowbar did more damage than this little hole in my shoulder." 

Edward tensed up, then leaned his head against Tank, "You keep getting hurt."

"Part of the risk in what I do."

"But it's my fault-"

Tank stopped him before he could continue, "Don't you dare think about blaming yourself. If I have to smack some sense into you I will." Tank gripped tighter.

Edward nodded, "Of course." Then moved his head up to look at Tank, "We should get you something to eat."

"I just got a bullet pulled out of me, I don't think I really want to eat." Tank grumbled.

Edward moved away only to pull on Tank's good arm to follow, "If you had only been shot that might be okay but you had a vampire feed on you as well. We have to help your body keep its strength from the abnormally high blood loss."

Tank of course followed, "I thought getting bitten helped make me stronger or something?"

"It does a lot but it's no miracle worker Tank." Edward hummed, "Now please tell me if you feel anything."

"Well I'm light headed but no spots in my vision. So I'm doing surprisingly good."

"Good, let's get you an iron heavy meal then and then I am afraid-"

"Don't say it." Tank groaned as loud as possible.

"Tank you just got shot, you have to rest."

"I just stopped being stuck in bed."

"Don't run at guns then!" 

"I didn't run at the gun- Well okay maybe I did. But I knew what I was doing!" Tank said more defensive then it meant to come out.

That made Edward sigh, "Meine Güte. Today is a mess and it only started."

Tank agreed, "It's definitely more than I expected." 

They got into the dinning room, Edward making sure Tank stayed put while he went and talked with the two cooks. Once back he moved the chair and sat next to Tank, "I'm going to make sure your arm muscles are all still moving as they should, sorry if it hurts."

"It's fine. Just do what you need to do." 

Edward helped Tank get his arm back out the sling and did a few different stretches, making sure Tank said which ones hurt the most to do. After a few moments his arm was back in the sling, Edward looking over the wound again, "Well besides what would be obvious from a bullet wound I say that you are doing wonders, all your fingers can move and still have some grip to them. Will just have to do good to keep it cleans as it heals. I still think you should go to a hospital."

"Edward I am not going to a hospital unless I am actually dying."

"Why are you so stubborn about them?"

"Simple, I hate them." Tank grumbled.

Edward rolled his eyes, but didn't push any further. Soon a beef broth was brought out with some bread for Tank to eat, Tank raising a brow, "Doesn't look very iron...-y."

"I want to make sure you're not in too much pain that you'll throw your food back up."

"Yea, but you just pumped morphine into me." Tank started to eat.

"Also another reason. Viet told me he has a quick meat dish he can cook so that will be here soon." 

"Sounds good." Tank didn't take long to swallow all the broth and bread, happy his stomach did actually settle. Soon the meat dish covered in a light sauce and green beans was served, it was more than delicious for such a quick meal. After that Edward did not give in and they were right back in Tank's room who propped himself up in bed with his phone, his then were on Edward who pulled a chair over and sat close to the bed, "Don't you have to go work?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay for a bit longer."

"I don't mind." Tank smiled to Edward who only gave a nervous smile back. Tank started checking his socials over, "Oh, it's going to be Halloween soon."

"Ah, do you celebrate?"

"Not for a couple years, got invited to some parties but I never went." He shrugged, then tensed up, should not have moved his shoulder like that, "I wonder... How do you feel when people dress up as vampires? Oh- And what about the movies?" 

Edward smiled, a more genuine one now as he crossed his legs then propped an elbow on his knee to rest his chin in his hand, "If I was to be truthful, it's hilarious. Even better when they do the poorly done accents and movie quotes. As for the movies I don't really care to watch anything horror, but comedies are always a highlight. I swear some of them are written by real vampires though with how they push things. That or they know a vampire." 

Tank nodded, "I see, nice to know you don't hate them."

"Any reason why?"

"Well if you're stuck with me for movie night, I love the monster ones." Tank smirked at Edward.

"Okay but some of them are so bad."

"I know, that makes them funny." Tank laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes, then got up, "I'm going to head to the labs. Please call if you need anything."

Tank tossed his phone aside and got up as well, "Hey, it only feels right to say it so- Thank you for getting the bullet out of me." 

"Well of course, after all Tank I am a doctor." Edward put his hand on Tank's chest to gently push him back to bed, "Now rest."

Tank decided best not to fight it and sat back down, "Yea, of course, but I still want to thank you." His eyes were up on Edward's who's hand did not move and almost started to grip at Tank's shirt, Edward's eyes elsewhere in thought. Tank moved to grab Edward's hand but it was quick to move away and Edward was walking out, "I'll see you around lunch." Then he was gone.

Tank sighed and put his own hand in place, grumbling, "Dammit."


	17. Unexpected

It had already been a few days since the break in, and thankfully there were no other incidents. No one was allowed alone anymore, even Tank since it was clear he could now be a target. Tank accepted this but what he didn't expect is Walter of all people to be the one joining him outside for some fresh air.

Tank stretched, the pain in his shoulder still there but it mostly dulled and was manageable. He no longer needed the sling and from what Edward said it was healing rather well, faster even then normal. This was most likely thanks to being bit before hand, Tank was just glad it meant he wouldn't have a hole in his shoulder for long.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Tank looked over the evening air as the sun was getting ready to set. In the distance clouds loomed over, so it was going to snow soon, it seemed Halloween meant a storm. At least that should take away from any unwanted guests here, but there would be no partying in town that night.

Tank looked at the older man, commenting, "A guten tag?" 

"Ja." Walter gave a small nod.

Tank butchered the word but still tried as he patted his own gut, "Bauch?" 

This made the old man smile some, "Gud." Trying to reply in english to the marine.

Tank returned the smile, "Good. Good." This is how most their conversations went, short and simple as the two spoke the respective broken languages to one another. It was a mutual appreciation for effort on each one's part. 

Looking over the yard once more, Tank could see a group trying well to cover up the machine well before the storm kicked in, but it seemed they were having trouble with the tarp.

Tank pointed to them curiously while looking to Walter who only shrugged in return. Tank looked back, able to stand it for so long before he started making his way across the long yard himself to meet with the other people, once in ear shot he called out, "Need some help?"

A familiar face looked out from behind the machine and smiled, "Ah- You! Dempsey?" The japanese man smiled as he walked over to greet the two walking up, "You don't have too, but we could use some help setting the tarp in place."

Tank nodded, "Hillfe Walter?"

"Ja." The two went hammering, making easy work of getting the tarp nailed into the ground and secure around the precious equipment. Soon the entire group was standing back looking at the good work before one of the scientist whined, "I can't take it, it's freezin'!" Their crisp southern accent was an amusement to hear, "Y'all get yer damned hides inside, I want some coffee!" The man started to march back towards the house in long strides for his height. Everyone was soon to follow, idly chit chatting about things.

Tank wasn't really listening at first until a set of words caught his attention.

"-a break before the storm hits."

"Yea, a week away from this place doesn't sound too bad. Even if I like it here."

"Seriously?"

Tank looked at the two curiously, "A break?" Now wondering if people were leaving while he had been asleep during the day.

"Yea, most of the teams are leaving for holiday, though some are staying for the time sensitive work but that doesn't include us!" 

"I see." Tank opened the door for everyone to go through.

A woman was chippery to ask, "So what are you doing for break?'

A german accent thickly stuck through, "Well my family is two towns over. I'm leaving now so I miss the storm up here. It won't make it to my home." 

Tank listened a bit more to the excited people ready to go enjoy their vacation, then walked off with Walter to do his own thing, "Vacation huh?" He pondered on it then smiled as he headed down for the labs, having to leave Walter since the vampire wasn't allowed down there.

When he made his way around the labs, it made him realize just how empty it felt compared to his other day here. Sure enough most people were finishing up and making sure to leave things ready for when they return. Tank noticed Maxis in one of the labs and simply poked his head in, "Hey Maxis?"

The older man didn't even look away from his work, "Ja?" He hummed, seeming happy for the moment's company.

"You know if Edward is in his lab?"

"Last I checked, Eddie was still in there. That was a good hour ago though." Maxis held up a tube, carefully looking it over before handing it to Samuel who jotted down as they also looked it over, "Man is being no use to us today." He teased but had some lace of concern.

"Oh?" Tank had now propped himself against the doorway on his good shoulder, "Something wrong?"

Maxis chuckled, "Go see for yourself, I am sure it won't be hard to spot for his chew toy."

That made Tank groan, "Oh great, he told you even that."

Maxis let out a loud and full hearted laugh, "Of course! Quite amusing choice of words too, I'd love to meet a lady willing to call a man a chew toy. She must be great for conversation."

":Be careful what you wish for Maxis. She might come at you next." Tank smirked.

"Uh huh. Now stop bothering me, Eddie can talk and work but I can not. Good conversation is an easy distraction." Maxis looked to the other with a grin.

"Far enough, see you around old coot." Tank darted out as Maxis yelled back that he was in fact not that old which only made the marine laugh. He was quick to head towards Edwards lab, doing his usual look around when he caught sight of Edward sitting in the usual breakroom. The vampire was off in the corner and had some papers laid out on the table with him but he wasn't even looking at it, just staring off in throught. Tank even saw the man sigh, and that concentrated look was undeniable, something was on his mind.

Tank walked into the room, getting a cup of coffee and bread before walking over and joining Edward, "Morning."

"Morning." Edward straightened his pose a bit, "What brings you down here today."

"Partial boredom, mostly curious." Tank shrugged as he bit into some bread, "Also had a question for you."

"Oh?" Edward finally put his eyes on Tank, raising a brow.

"I always enjoy a few good monster movies for Halloween. A bit of a tradition I never grew out of, was wondering if you'd care to join me for it?" Tank sipped his cup, "It's alright if you are busy today, just figured I'd offer."

Edward didn't respond right away, looking down at his work and seeming to weigh the options in his head. After he made a set decision, Edward smiled to Tank as he organized the papers into a neat stack, "I think that would be nice. So what's the entertainment for the evening?" Both getting up from the table.

"I figured a bunch of horrid vampire movies to set the spooky mood."

Edward gave Tank a glare, one of course with no malice, "You wouldn't."

"Of course not!" Tank laughed, "Actually there are some new monster movies I've been dying to see. With Godzilla and a bunch of other well known creatures. Trailers looked amazing so I figured why not? Be nice to see the classics in high resolution."

"Sounds fun. Should we make popcorn as well?"

"Can't have a movie night without it Edward."

This made the other give a small chuckle, "Of course. Let me clean up my lab real quick and I'll join you in the movie room. I'm glad now I have that popcorn machine."

"Wait, you have a movie room and a popcorn machine?" Tank didn't realize he lit up like a child with a new toy.

"Well... I like watching things like in a theater but without people."

"Does it allow a laptop to stream in it?"

"Yes it does, I assume you can figure that out yourself? It's on the first floor, west wing second door at the end." Edward seemed happy if not excited as well.

"Already on it. See you in a moment then."

"Just make sure to leave the popcorn to me, the machine is a bit on the old side."

"Sure thing." Tank was quick out the labs, only making a shortstop for his laptop and for some soda in the kitchen. Once he finally made it down to the theater room, he was taken back at how amazing it was in there. It really was set up like a small theater, only about twenty or so seats for viewing with a little room for the projector and a modest but simple snack area. Though there wasn't anything in there as it seemed it had not been used to entertain guests for awhile now. Tank noticed the popcorn machine that was propped in the corner, at least it did look ready to go but it definitely was a relic. "Popcorn is on Edward." Tank reminded himself even if he was horribly curious how the machine worked. He instead went to the projector and started to hook his laptop up. It took a moment to find the right cables for his american laptop, but thankfully there were little convertors attached. Edward always did seem to make sure and think of everything. 

Soon it was just waiting, having opened a soda Tank was still sitting in the projector room and just having videos play from his laptop on the screen out of amusement. It was fun seeing some of the internet videos blown up on the big screen. He was completely relaxed as he looked to some more personal videos he had saved that were his favorites from his team back in the US. He didn't even notice Edward slipped in, the other's voice nearly causing Tank to jump out the chair.

"Holy hell Edward- You scared the shit out of me." He got back comfortable and turned the video off.

"I'll have to remember to stop doing that. Are those friends of yours?" Tank realized Edward was repeating himself now that the words didn't scare him out of thought.

"Oh yea, my team for the last few years. A bunch of good men, if not annoying as hell to be stuck with. If one of them isn't bitching about our location or being too friendly with the locals, then it's poker nights where you are about to punch the hell out of one another cause you are sure someone cheated." Tank laughed, a warm smile on his face from the memories, "But we are not here for that, I've got the movie ready, "He flicked over to a different tab, "Now let me see how this popcorn machine works." Tank got out of his chair and walked over to the old machine with Edward.

"Oh it's quite simple, just the thing is from the seventies so it can be a bit fickle. I promise the popcorn is wunderbar!" Edward was making quick work of the machine, nothing too different from your modern one, this was just less fancy. Still nothing beats the satisfying sound of kernels popping from hot butter and watching the popcorn fall from the hot pot hoisted up. 

"So." Edward broke the silence, "This monster movie, does it have a story I need to know?"

"Eh kind of, just know that Godzilla isn't new to the humans from a previous movie while you sit back and enjoy a bunch of giant monster fights." 

"Sounds perfect." Edward let out a small sigh.

"Something wrong?" Tank glanced at Edward worried.

"Ah sorry. No no. I am looking forward to the movie." It seemed Edward's mind was elsewhere as he started to scoop up the popcorn.

Tank tried to push a little more, "You know you can talk to me Edward."

There was a slight pause, "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." Edward smiled but didn't look to Tank.

Soon the two were sitting in the middle of the two rows as the movie started to play, munching on popcorn and idly chatting some when they found it appropriate to not distract from the movie. It didn't take long for the action to start up and Tank was pulled in quickly, getting excited over the giant monsters on the screen. Edward on the other hand would give comments on how each one looked and seemed to enjoy how they varied and wondered how it would be if they were real. The movie really was a lot of monster fighting and little plot, and the plot that was there was cliche and even a bit jarring. If Tank was to sum it up, a good as hell monster movie, he looked to Edward as the credits rolled, "Damn that was a fun movie! You enjoy it?"

Edward nodded, "Not something I normally watch but it was quite entertaining. I was very much enjoying the monster fights more than I thought I would." 

"Care for another round then?" Tank got up from his seat, followed by Edward.

"If it's as entertaining as that movie then I would love too."

"Well can't say the others I picked out are as monster action pack but I think they will do. Older movies." Once the two were back in the projector room, Tank was searching for the movies as Edward got more popcorn. Soon they were standing next to one another as Tank continued, "I know they have it." He huffed.

"Something wrong?"

"Well I wanted to watch a werewolf movie but they don't seem to have the first one."

"Oh?"

"I guess the sequel is fine. Not as good but still good." Tank shrugged and brought it up, "Hey Edward."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for uh- Doing this with me. Haven't had company for a long time now to enjoy movies with. Far better than doing it alone." Tank glanced at Edward.

This brought a smile to the vampire's face, "I'm glad I am good company."

"You're always good company." Tank said, a bit blunt but with heart behind it. This made Edward tense up in place, turning away some to hide his face.

"As are you."

"I would hope, sense we are stuck together and all." Tank laughed, heading back for their seats.

Edward reached out and pulled Tank back some, "Tank, I wanted to ask something, if you don't mind me prying a bit."

Tank's full attention was now on Edward, "Sure thing, what's up?"

"Well." Edward gripped Tank's wrist more before letting go, fumbling with his words, "Were- Have you? Hmm. Do you perhaps- No no." Edward crossed his arms with a stern expression, but the flush on his face made it hard for Tank to focus. It was a strange thing, but Tank couldn't help and think how damn cute that was.

"I am not sure how to ask this." Edward admitted.

"Take your time, there is no rush to watch a movie I've seen about a hundred times." Tank chuckled.

"Do... You. Have anyone back home?" Edward kept his eyes down on the ground.

"Like someone I am seeing?"

"...Yes."

Tank smirked, "Nope, haven't for a long time now. Work doesn't make it easy to keep a partner you know?" The marine shrugged nonchalantly, "Worried I want to run back home on you?"

"No!" Edward stammered out, "I was... Just curious."

"Uh huh. Well if you must know, I do have an eye on someone. Though I am not too sure how they would feel." Tank had no shame in sharing his orientation or interests. Hell in most cases he was the one to ask first, so if the conversation was going this direction, Tank was going to try and get some kind of idea if atleast Edward swung that way, "Is this what's been on your mind?" Now leaning against the wall of the projector room.

"Partially." Edward sighed as he admitted, he looked nervous, "I know we talk plenty but it feels like there are some things I am not sure about you. I guess curiosity is getting the better of me." Then Edward registered, "Wait and eye on someone? As in interested?"

Tank smirked at that, "That's how the phrase goes. I'm just not sure if he would be interested in me or not."

Edward's lips parted slightly as the surprise was evident on his face, "He?" He let out a small gasp, "I wouldn't have- I mean it's hard to picture a man like yourself swings that way?"

"I hear that a lot. But I do." Tank shrugged, "The older you get you know what you want. So no reason not to be shy about it."

Edward nodded, "Of course. Pardon my rudeness."

"Not rude at all Edward. Any more questions?"

Edward tried to look determined, but there was something else there that was hard to read, "Would it be too bold to ask whom? I mean maybe I could tell you if he would be..."

"Ah." Tank looked at the movie playing, though his attention was far from it as he wanted to say right then and there that it was the fool in front of him, but still Tank decided to hold off for the moment, "Well I worry that your opinion of me will change if I tell you."

Edward was soft to say, "I doubt it would no matter who it was." Under his breath, "Envy if anything."

Tank's eyes were back on Edward, he knew what he heard but, "Sorry?"

"If you don't want to share I mean, that's okay. But I doubt it would affect how I see you." Edward looked away.

Tank lightly pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Edward, "Alright then." He started to close the distance between him and Edward, "Just promise you won't stop talking to me even after."

Edward's eyes met back with Tank's, "Of course. I wouldn't dare think too."

"Good." Tank reached forward and gripped Edward's hand, "I want to admit that-" But before Tank could begin the lights flicked making the two men look up.

"Oh." Edward slowly looked back down to Tank.

"Right, the storm." Tank just meeting eyes back with the other before suddenly the lights were out, even the laptop going off from the lack of power now gone that was keeping it on. Tank let out an annoyed sigh as he let go of Edward's hand and started to feel for his phone, of course nature was against him, "Shit I think my phone is in the cupholder." 

"Don't worry, the power should be back on soon."

"Shit what about the labs?"

"A separate underground power source. Only anything outside the labs will be affected."

"Good to hear." Tank ran his fingers through his hair, "So can you see in the dark?"

"Yes."

"Good can you take me to my phone."

Edward was quiet.

"Edward?" Tank reached a hand out only to find the other was not near him anymore, Tank now moving his hands around in pitch black, "You still here?"

"Tank." Sounded like he only took a few steps back, so Tank took a few steps forward.

"Yea?"

"I don't think I actually want to hear who you fancy."

"Why's that?" Tank still hadn't found Edward and shuffling in the dark was growing frustrating quickly. 

"I think it would hurt more than you would intend for it too." Edward said softly.

"Edward." Tank groaned, "Where are you?"

Silence.

"Come on, just-" He felt the warm and soft fabric of Edward's button up in his hand, grabbing full as if to stop the other from running, "There you are."

Edward still didn't say anything. 

Tank was useless like this, so instead he started to use his hands, moving them to be on Edward's shoulders, "I'm not trying to hurt you Edward, that's the last thing I want to do." Tank could feel the other tense under his palms, so Tank took a step closer until he could feel Edward's hair against his chin and their chests barely touching as they breathed, "Would be a shame if I upset the one I wanted so much." Having to rear his head back a bit so Edward didn't smack his chin when he looked up.

"Tank what are you saying?" Edward's voice rose a bit in octaves like it broke.

"I think that's pretty clear." Tank cleared his throat, "I'm just hoping I am not reading into too much when I say it seems the feelings are mutual." Tank moved a hand off Edward and rubbed at his neck, "I wasn't sure if it was just me other thinking given the circumstances with the whole biting thing or not. It was when I realized I started being interested even before then that I knew where my feelings were so why not try." Tank put his hand back on Edward's shoulder, "So Edward, how do you feel about me?"

It was quiet, the only sound Tank could focus on was the small breaths Edward was taking, as if trying not to breathe at all.

The lights then flickered to life, Tank looking up to them, "Ah finally, the power-" As he looked back down Tank stopped in his tracks since he could finally see Edward. The man had moved himself against a wall and now Tank had him held there, Edward's hands against it and eyes wide on Tank. His face was beat red but he didn't dare look away, like he didn't even notice or care the lights were back on, "You... You're interested in me?"

Tank moved his hands off Edward's shoulder, using the wall to his advantage to put them there and lean in, "Is it that hard to believe? You're one hell of a man, how could I not?" The marine chuckled.

Edward finally moved his hands up, placing them on Tank's chest, "I could say the same back to you." 

"Would you mind if I kissed you then?" 

"Don't ask, please just kiss me."

Tank didn't need to say anymore, he leaned in closing the distance between them as their lips met. It tasted a bit salty but sweet from the snacks before, it was warm and oh so enticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving a little end note to say FINALLY! I am so happy we got here. (ﾉ∀`♥)


	18. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wait! I've been tackling other things but I am excited to get back to writing more chapters!   
> Sorry this is on the shorter side but I hope you look forward to it!
> 
> I also come with more art, another piece from the lovely ereki on twitter I commissioned!  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/728254621205921836/744881878389096508/unknown.png
> 
> I hope to get more commissions soon :>

The movie room was quiet, the only sound that could be heard with the slick movements between lips and the hitched breathing that would escape through them. Tank had his arms firm around Edwards' body, clenching at the back of the shirt while holding Edward as close as possible. Edward had his arms around Tank’s neck and on hand running up the back of his head and through Tank’s hair. After a few more kisses Tank finally pulled back, taking in some air he needed, not meaning to go all out but it felt too damn good to stop. Tank’s eyes were on Edward as the other’s eyes opened, the pupils dilated some but not to the extent of when he drank blood. 

Tank chuckled, moving a hand back around and running it along Edward’s face, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Maybe a bit too much." Edward brought his hand back from Tank’s head only to grab at the marine’s hand and keep it in place as he closed his eyes once more, "It’s been so long since I even thought of being with someone, I forgot how wunderbar it is." 

"Is that so." Tank eyed his how close his fingers were to those pointy ears, bringing his other hand up as well before he moved and put the ears between his thumb and fingers and took the time to start feeling the ears. Edward’s eyes snapped open as his face, if possible, turned more red with a gasp. Tank moved his fingers away, "Sorry, I’ve been wanting to do that for longer than I’d like to admit."

Edward let out a chuckle, "It’s quite alright, you just startled me. I never had anyone want to do... That." 

"Don’t see why not? Isn’t everyday you run into someone with real pointy ears." Tank moved his fingers back and started to run his thumb along the end, "I’m amazed you don’t have more people trying to grab at them."

Edward smiled at that, leaning forward and putting his face into Tank’s chest, "I think more people are afraid of me then curious." He said quietly.

"Well..." Tank moved his arms back around Edward, "Then focus on those that get over the fear or are curious. They’ll make better friends anyway." He shrugged.

"That is true." Edward let out a happy sigh, holding Tank tight, "And as they say, a few good friends is better than many blank faces."

"Exactly." Tank nodded, "So, want to still watch some movies?"

Edward looked up to Tank, "I would love too."

After getting the movie running again, they both sat and enjoyed it. Tank laid his arm on the arm rest, soon feeling Edward wrap his own arm around and put his hand into Tank’s. They stayed like this through the rest of the movies, only letting go when one got up. It was nice. 

By the third movie though both of them agreed that was enough horror for the day and went for lunch. Enjoying something simple and having the usual talks of whatever came to mind. Once lunch was over with, Edward decided it was time to get back to work and actually do his job.

"Even if others are on vacation I am not. Now with the worries on my mind settled I think I can focus properly" 

"Sure you won’t be distracted thinking about me?" Tank teased while he nudged Edward’s arm.

"I’ll make sure of it, I don’t want to stroke your ego too much." Edward smirked at Tank.

"Hey!" Tank couldn’t get out a good comeback as they both just started laughing. 

They stopped at the top of the stairs, Tank cleared his throat, "Well don’t over work yourself now, and if you need another break I’ll be in the common room reading. That second book is getting even better then the first one."

"I’ll keep that in mind." Edward reached over to Tank and pulled him closer. Tank leaned in, about to kiss Edward when someone suddenly cleared their throat very loud. The two snapped their attention to a grinning Maxis and flustered Samuel trying to hide his face. Edward pushed Tank back, "Maxis- What are you doing here!?"

"Was coming to find you and see if you were okay, but seems you're in good hands?" Maxis walked up to the two and put his arms around their shoulders, "And here I was worried you two would never get together!"

Edward was squirming and trying to push away from Maxis, "Please do not say another word!" His face grew red quick.

Maxis looked to Tank, "You know you two are terrible at hiding anything!" Then looked over his shoulder at Samuel, "I won the bet Samuel, you owe me twenty." 

"You bet on us?" Edward squeaked.

Tank was just laughing at this, "Only twenty dollars? I’m insulted."

Maxis patted their shoulders laughing as well, "I did more with others that, mind you, I won!" 

"Others!?" Edward had his face in his hands now, "Why are you all like this."

"Hey you betted on other employees before. Why are you surprised?" Maxis shook Edward.

"I didn’t think anyone would with my position." 

Tank grinned, "When it’s your boss it makes it even more fun."

"Exactly!" Maxis chimed and finally let them go, "Well Edward I don’t mean to rush you two but if you could kiss and get back to work, we have some things to discuss with you." Maxis had a smug grin as he pulled Samuel to head back into the labs.

Edward rubbed at his face, trying to get rid of his flush, "I am never going to look at them two the same again."

Tank chuckled, "So you would bet on your employee’s relationships?"

"Listen we get bored, and people make it painfully obvious..."

"Like us?"

"Apparently." Edward huffed.

Tank made sure to look around this time that they were alone, the marine leaning in and giving Edward a kiss, "At Least most people are on a vacation so it shouldn’t be too bad."

Edward let out a small whine, "For now." Kissing back, "I’ll see you around dinner time."

"Of course, don’t overwork yourself." 

"I won’t." Edward smiled and then soon was gone into the labs.

Tank stretched his arms over his head as he headed for the common room, only stopping to look out one of the large windows at the storm outside. The wind was howling as it blew the trees and bushes around, snow slowly but surely packing up. Tank mumbled to himself, "Hope the power stays on for this." Before going to settle down with his book next to the fireplace. It was far too easy to get lost in the story that Tank didn’t even realize he had been there for a few hours until Edward walked in.

"Still reading?"

Tank, who had been laying down for quite some time now sat up and looked to Edward who joined him on the couch, "Is it already dinner?"

"Far past it, I got lost in work myself."

"As usual." Tank put the book aside, "Are you hungry then?"

"No but you surely should be?" Edward looked at Tank curiously, "The book that good?"

"Very much." Tank sat up right and scooted over, putting an arm around Edward, "Are you hungry though?" 

"Some but I want you to eat first before I feed."

"Sure. Let’s go then." Tank got up and went for the book and empty glass of water, "How did things go at work?"

"I was good, we got a lot done today which helped put things back on track with our schedule."

"Good to hear."

The two drifted into their normal conversations of whatever came to mind as they shared dinner, Tank having a hearty and warm meal to go against the cold weather outside while Edward enjoyed his typical glass of wine. The dinner lasted a bit longer than usual as they got into discussions of stories and their past.

"So let me get this straight, you had to do surgery at a party to celebrate an actual royal marriage?" Tank looked amused, his plate long empty.

"Ja! It was horrible, the dance floor was ruined, the party was practically over. All because they didn’t check their chandelier! Still my proudest moment, shame the last king of Germany didn’t get to see it. Of course he wouldn’t have shown up for a second cousin’s wedding." Edward waved his hand and finally stood up, Tank following as they headed to their rooms.

"Still entertaining. Between that and the groom puking on his own bride."

That made Edward laugh all over again, "Ja! She warned him and everybody that he could not handle his drinks. But of course the over zealous groom did not listen. Still they lasted so it must have not made her that mad." 

"Of course. Did they know they had a real vampire at their wedding tho?"

"Oh no, I was there as a guest for a friend. No one, not even who invited me knew. We were only there to say we got to be at a Royal wedding. I must say, they are the worst things to be at. You have to be so formal. Ugh!" Edward sighed, "Those misfortunes were the good entertainment of the night. I will say I’ve been at much better events, and the best ones were the street fairs! Oh or the lower class celebrations- Seriously, they would find any reason to throw a party! It was always a fun time, even if sometimes I still had to be a doctor cause of the random broken nose from a fight or something of the likes." Edward had a genuine smile as he talked, "It’s a shame these days people do not care much to just celebrate for whatever they can. Then again I do enjoy my quiet nights."

"Sounds like you have a lot of found memories to look back too." They were already up the stairs and almost to their rooms.

Edward nodded, "I do. Not everyone can say they lived to see the world change, though I will say it’s for the better." Stopping in front of Tank’s door who let out a long yawn.

"Are you sure you want to do this now, it can wait until after we sleep."

Tank shrugged, "There is no point in waiting." Opening the door as he pulled Edward into his room, "Come on, I got to eat so you should too."

Edward smiled, "Suppose you are right." Kicking the door closed as he wrapped his arms around Tank’s neck and kissed.

Tank returned it while putting his arms on Edward’s hips and giving a grip, deepening the kiss. They exchanged a few deep to sweet and small kisses before Tank moved his lips to the corner of Edward’s mouth, then along his neck before kissing those cute pointed ears. He then tilted his head to expose his neck to Edward. The vampire moved his hands so they were gripping Tank’s shoulders, kissing at Tank’s neck before sinking his fangs in with a satisfied sigh. Edward then moved his arms down under Tanks and wrapped around, gripping at the back of Tank’s shirt and pulling them close. Tank gripped at Edward’s hips harder before moving his hands up along Edward’s sides, pressing his palms in as he did, that beautiful familiar heat going through his body. Tank wasn’t scared to just explore Edward’s body, and it felt even better like this.

Eventually Edward let go with a pop before licking at the wound to close it then quietly said, "Danke." He kissed the neck again then pulled away, wiping the bit of blood that got out the corner of his mouth, "Delicious." 

Tank smiled at Edward, with those dilated eyes he looked far too cute, like a happy cat? It was hard to explain even in his own head, "You make it out like my blood is the best thing in the world."

"For me it is. Nothing can or ever will compare to it. I am sure." Edward let out a sigh, "It’s the perfect taste."

Tank chuckled, "And here I thought you weren’t going to stroke me ego?"

"Well sometimes I don’t mind too." Edward smiled and moved his arms onto Tank’s chest, "We should sleep." 

"Alright." Tank leaned in and gave another small kiss, "Goodnight Edward."

"Good night Tank." Edward sighed, not moving yet from Tank’s arms.

This just made the marine laugh, "You know you actually have to go so you can sleep, yea?"

"I know!" Edward huffed and finally stepped back, "I’ll see you soon." His smile returned and he walked out.

Tank gave a little wave before yawning, he was quick to get out his clothes and put something on for once. The storm had made it cooler in the house to call for at least a shirt. It wasn’t long before Tank drifted off to sleep.

How long he was asleep Tank was not sure, but the stirring in his bed and the very cold but small and fuzzy body against his side made Tank wake up, "What the-" Pulling back at the covers to find a medium sized dog curled up and shivering next to him with had beautiful golden fur. When the covers were lifted fully off of it, Tank was met with bright green eyes and little whimpers.


	19. Sincere

Tank was taken back by the sudden invasion in his bed, but his heart instantly melted into those beautiful emerald green eyes whimpering at him, the man always had a weak spot for animals if they seemed friendly, "Hey there pal! Where in the world did you come from?" He petted the dog, feeling just how cold they were, "Holy shit- No wonder you made your way in here. Did you get caught in the storm?" Tank brought his arms around the dog and lifted the ball of fur up to his chest, wrapping them around in the blanket and holding the dog close, "Don't worry, I got you."

Slow and gently, Tank lifted them both out the bed and headed for the bathroom, "How about a nice bath huh?" Tank doing well to keep the dog in one arm while he got the bath ready with the other. Soon he had to put the dog down but kept them wrapped up in the blanket. The tub was filled well with warm water and plenty of bubbles, Tank getting undressed, "Alright let's get you cleaned up!" He picked up the dog from the bundle, making the poor thing whimper but once they were in the warm water the dog's tail started to wag and let out a quiet but happy bark which made Tank laugh, "Hey now, be quiet or you will get the entire house's attention." 

Tank grabbed the soap and started to clean the dog's fur and give them a good bath along with himself, "After we get dried off you are going to have to tell me just how you got in here?" He leaned a bit to look over the dog, "Missie! I normally don't let ladies in the bath with me, but I guess I can make an exception for such a pretty gal as yourself." He chuckled. 

Soon their warm bath was over and Tank had to do his best to dry the dog with a towel, "Feel any better now that you are warm again?"

The dog barked and started to run around Tank while wagging her tail, Tank leaning over and petting her. They then headed out the room, the house horribly quiet which meant that everyone was finally gone that was leaving or asleep. The dog started to trot down the hall and Tank was quick to follow, "Where are you going now?"

The two were soon standing in the kitchen, "Ah I see, you're just hungry." The dog barking and scratching at the cabinet, "Hey- Hey don't do that!" He pulled her back before looking around until he found some dry sausages, "Here you go." Keeping one for himself to eat as well then grabbed a bowl of water for her. The dog was soon then heading to the closed back door and whining at it. Tank glanced out the window, "Sorry girl it's still snowing horribly out there. I can't let you just go back outside."

The dog barked before whining again, scratching at it, Tank rubbed at the back of his neck, "Right you need to go to the bathroom too." He sighed and opened the door for the dog to go out then waited by it, arms crossed, "Just a normal dog, yea?" He rubbed at his chin. He knew he should be careful because really anything could be supernatural, but monsters were big and scary or at least human sized... Right? This was just a dog.

Soon the dog was back barking at the door and Tank let her in, helping her get the snow off her fur, "All done?"

She wagged her tail and barked again. 

"Good girl. You're pretty well trained." He petted her, "You stay with me until Edward wakes up, then we can ask him what to do about you." He picked her up back into the kitchen, "Just take a nap while I read."

With a glass of water and a few treats for the dog, the two were in the common room with a nice warm fire, the dog laying down in front of it taking a nap while Tank read his book on the couch. 

A while had passed and Tank decided to get up, the dog looking at him before laying her head back down to continue to enjoy the heat. Tank went out the room and started to walk around, looking for a sign of life as he stretched. When Walter walked towards him in a quick manner, Tank raised a brow, "Something wrong- Alles okay?"

Walter looked Tank over, then leaned in real close without a word, it sounded like he took a sniff? The old man then was quick on his heels to head off in the same manner he came. 

"Walter wait!" Tank tried to catch up but the old vampire was quickly gone, "Something is not right..." He sighed aloud before heading back quickly to the common room to find the cute dog still there, but now on her back and stretching. Tank leaned down and picked her up into his arms, "Nap time is over girl, we have to see what's going on."

The dog started to whimper and wiggle in Tanks arms, "Now- now, what's gotten into you?"

"Tank!" Edward called out as he ran into the room. "Get away from that creature now!"

The marine looked over to his other in confusion. "Edward, what do you mean?" He frowned, "The dog?"

"That is not a dog!" Edward had himself well between the door and them, obviously nervous, "Just put them down gently." 

"Edward what-" Before the dog lept out his arms towards Edward with a loud bark, jumping with power so much it made Tank stumble back against the mantle of the fireplace. Edward was quick though and brought his hand out around the dog's neck before slamming it down to the ground and making the dog let out a loud yelp.

Tank was quick to compose himself, jumping over the couch to be at Edward's side, "What's going on!?"

"It's a werewolf!" Edward glanced at Tank, "I have to kill it!"

"Are you serious!?" Tank pulled at Edward and both had their eyes on one another.

"But she looks like a dog- a Pup even!" Tank debated.

"That's because-" Edward was about to say but was cut off.

"I am a puppy." A third voice came in between them, the two looking back down at the dog who laid still but eyes on them, "I am a werewolf but please don't kill me..." The last part was a shaky plea.

"Why are you so tiny?" Tank raised a brow.

"I am young, though still an adult human, I am only a new wolf. They start small then grow quite fast." Her voice was all too familiar and Tank realized.

"You're the one who shot me!?" Tank tried to lean down at her but Edward used his other arm to keep Tank back.

The dog sighed, "I am terribly sorry about that, I was only doing orders from the organization... Listen I'll tell you everything. Just please don't kill me."

The two looked between them, then back to her. Edward snarled, "How should we trust you?

"I don't expect you too, not until I tell you everything I know. They sent me here to die. So instead I'd rather betray them. I never wanted to be this damned creature, but they did it. I wish to make them pay." Her voice was stern but the trembling was making its way through.

Tank looked to Edward who was weighing the options heavily before he let go of her throat, "You will tell us everything then. Walter!" He called out, the old man soon there and picked the dog up.

"Ja Meister Richtofen?"

"Halten Sie das Mädchen in einem sicheren Abstand, lassen Sie sie nicht aus den Augen."

Walter nodded and kept a death grip on the dog who just sighed the best a dog would.

"Lassen Sie uns jetzt allein."

Walter nodded and walked out the room with her, closing the door behind them. Tank looked confused then worried to Edward, "You-"

"I'm not going to kill her. I just needed a moment." He was shaking as he wrapped his arms tight around Tank, "I need you for a moment." He said the last part quietly.

Tank wrapped his arms around Edward and rested his head against Edward's scalp, "It's alright, she never once had intention to hurt me."

"How do you know that?"

"A dog can't hide their body language, even then when you were holding her she was trembling like a leaf." Tank chuckled, "She's scared, and wants to live."

Edward sighed and gripped tighter, "She could have killed you, even as a puppy."

"Now we know."

"We do." Edward moved his head back before kissing Tank who deepened the kiss back. Edward sighed on Tank's lips before pulling back, "Let's go, I want to get to the bottom of this."

Tank nodded and they let one another go before leaving the room. 

Walter was standing there, arm tight around the dog who was staying as still as possible. That made Tank let out a quiet sigh and looked to Edward, "Do you want to ask?"

"Yes." Edward crossed his arms, "What organization are you from?

"Vollmond." The dog said her best with her french accent, "I was hired on as a contractor but they ended up not letting me leave."

"What's a contractor?"

"Hired to kill, I am a mercenary of sorts. Well I was." She held her head, "I don't think I can be anymore like this."

They were all quiet for a moment before Edward started asking again, "So why were you turned?"

"I... Don't know." She growled, "Something about being a better killer like this. They didn't give me a choice. I was sent to kill you, not to become their toy monster." 

"I see." Edward crossed his arms, "So you know where they are all located then? Their operations and plans?"

"I know locations and some plans but that's it." She sighed once more.

"Then you can help my colleagues." Edward nodded.

"Colleagues?" The pup sounded worried.

"Yes, they are trying to deal with these hunters. If you really want to live you'll help us instead of killing us. Deal?"

"Deal!" She barked out.

Tank finally said something, "So what is your name?"

"I'm Aline."

"Well Aline, you can't go anywhere with the storm, so guess you are stuck here until the blizzard blows over. You promise not to run?"

"Run to where?" She whimpered, "And have both sides hunt me?" 

"Fair enough." Tank nodded before reaching out and patting her head, "So why don't you turn back to a human now?"

"I... I have no clothes."

The three men looked at one another before Walter spoke, "Ich kann sie zum Anziehen mitnehmen, Meister Richtofen."

"Bitte tun Sie das." Edward waved his hand.

Walter nodded and walked off with the dog who panicked, "What is going on!?"

"He is getting you clothes!" Edward called out frustrated, watching the two leave before turning to Tank, "Seems luck is really on our side, I do hope it stays."

"I hope so too." Tank sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yes Master Richtofen"
> 
> "Keep the girl at a safe distance, do not take your eyes off her."
> 
> "Now leave us alone."
> 
> "I can take her to get dressed, Master Richtofen."
> 
> "Please do."


End file.
